With or Without You
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Algo acontece e Quinn resolve se redimir com Rachel.    Atençao: Faberry :
1. Chapter 1

27 de janeiro de 2011

Era quinta-feira, o refeitório estava cheio e barulhento como sempre e ela estava feliz. Pela primeira vez depois do nascimento da Beth, ela se sentia normal, quase como se nada tivesse acontecido e o ultimo ano não passasse de um sonho ruim. Ela havia reconquistado sua posição como capita das lideres de torcida (para o terror de Santana), voltado a morar com a sua mãe (agora divorciada) em sua própria casa (não que isso fosse algo bom, a mansão Fabray podia ser muito intimidadora), tinha também esclarecido tudo com Finn e Puck (quase sem ressentimentos) e estava namorando um dos caras mais populares da escola, isso sem falar nas estrias que haviam desaparecido quase que magicamente depois do parto.

Quinn Fabray sorriu para si mesma.

"Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto ou algo assim?" Perguntou Sam, sem entender o motivo por trás do sorrisinho.

"Não, eu só estou..." seu sorriso de alguma forma conseguiu dobrar de tamanho. "... tão feliz..."

Ele riu e piscou para ela, antes de voltar sua atenção para o almoço. Sam era um bom garoto. Ele a respeitava e realmente escutava o que ela tinha a dizer. Apesar de preferir morenos e achar a boca dele meio desproporcional (o que gerava beijos excessivamente molhados – ECA!), Quinn gostava dele – não o amava , mas evitava pensar nisso e dizia para si mesma que o amor viria com o tempo.

Na verdade ela não sabia dizer se o amava, afinal ela nunca tinha amado ninguém. Finn foi só um modo de corresoponder as expectativas de seu pai (bom rapaz católico) e Puck... bem, Puck foi só sexo (sexo ruim por sinal, que resultou em desgraça) e suporte financeiro durante a gravidez.

A loira estava perdida em pensamentos quando de repente sentiu algo vibrar contra seu abdômen acompanhado pela musica 'Die Another Day'.

"Quinn, você engoliu a Madonna?"

"Não Britt, é só o celular dela" disse Santana olhando torto para Sam que tinha se engasgado com a comida.

"Com licença, vou sair do barulho para atender." Quinn levantou-se e checou o visor, o numero lhe era estranho, mas mesmo assim dirigiu-se até as portas da cantina enquanto abria o aparelho.

"Alô?"

"Quinn? Qinn Fabray?"

"Sim... Quem é?"

"Oi, sou eu, Shelby Corcoran, mãe da sua filha"

Silêncio, Quinn estava em choque.

"Quinn? Você ainda ta ai?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Beth?" a preocupação em sua voz era notável.

"Não, não tem nada de errado com ela, eu só... Bem, eu queria falar com você. Já faz algum tempo, 5 meses para ser mais exata, que eu tenho pensado muito sobre a nossa situação e..."

"Oh meu Deus, você quer devolve-la não é?" Quinn interrompe bruscamente, entrando em pânico perante a ideia de ter que criar um bebê aos 17 anos.

"Não, é claro que não! Eu nunca faria isso!"

A loira suspira aliviada "O que houve então?"

"Como eu estava falando, tenho pensado muito sobre a nossa situação e principalmente sobre o meu passado. Sobre o quanto me arrependo por ter abandonado a minha própria filha e nunca ter tido a coragem de ir atrás dela. Imagino como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se eu a tivesse conhecido antes. Eu falhei com a Rachel e eu sei o quanto ela sofreu com isso." Shelby fez uma pausa, mas Quinn não tinha nada a dizer. "Não quero que a Beth passe pela mesma situaçao, não quero que ela cresça sem saber quem é sua verdadeira mãe. Quero que você venha conhece-la. E quero me redimir com a minha filha, Rachel, mas isso é algo que só acontecera com o tempo." Mais uma pausa sem resposta. "O que você acha? Não quero de forma alguma lhe pressionar, mas acho que seria muito importante para Beth crescer sabendo quem você é."

Quinn estava passando mal. Tinha esquecido como respirar. Tinha esquecido como ficar em pé e sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ao mesmo tempo que queria conhecer seu bebê, ela tinha medo. Mas medo de que? Nem ela sabia ao certo.

"Responda alguma coisa, por favor."

"Eu não sei Ms. Corcoran... Eu, eu preciso assimilar tudo isso. Eu não sei se estou pronta. Eu te ligo depois." E com isso desligou o telefone. Ela não sabia o que pensar, não podia voltar para o refeitório e queria ficar sozinha, então correu para o único lugar onde ela poderia raciocinar em paz e sem interrupções.

Rachel estava sentada em uma das poltronas do auditório, perto da porta de acesso, já fazia alguns dias que ela passava o período de almoço ali, sozinha, chorando. Dês do fim do namoro com o Finn ela não tinha motivos para se juntar aos outros na cafeteria, afinal ninguém realmente gostava dela, nem mesmo a sua mãe teve coragem de ficar ao seu lado, de conhece-la e isso doía demais. Naquela fatídica quinta-feira, ela havia chorado um pouco menos do que o normal e já estava pronta para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto e seguir mais cedo para a sala do Glee Club a fim de praticar para as Regionais.

Sendo assim, ela suspirou enquanto se levantava e fazia seu caminho em direção a porta. Estava até se sentindo um pouco melhor quando deu o primeiro passo para fora do auditório e foi atingida por alguém que estava correndo naquela direção. Ela caiu e sentiu o corpo do corredor sobre o dela.

"Me desculpe eu..." Quinn começou. "Ah, é você. Não olha por onde anda Man-Hands?" disse ela levantando-se e olhando para a morena caída aos seus pés.

Rachel olhou para a líder de torcida a sua frente e não conseguiu conter as lagrimas, começou a chorar novamente. Quinn olhou para ela sem entender e sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu estomago.

"Nossa Berry doeu tanto assim?" disse ela entendendo a mão para Rachel, o que só fez o choro, antes silencioso transformar-se em soluços desesperados. A loira ajoelhou-se, olhou para os lados, certificando-se que não havia ninguém por perto e disse suavemente dessa vez, "Desculpa Rachel, eu não queria te machucar."

Mais soluços e Quinn começou a entrar em pânico, por mais que não se desse bem com Berry, não gostava de ver pessoas chorando. Instintivamente, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e sussurrou "Levanta, por favor."

Dessa vez suas palavras pareceram surtir efeito, Rachel não levantou, mas Quinn sentiu os soluços diminuírem sob o seu toque e continuou acariciando os cabelos escuros até que sentiu um braço envolver seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir as lagrimas de Rachel contra seu ombro e apesar da voz gritando em sua cabeça dizendo "Afaste-se!", ela não o fez, muito pelo contrario, Quinn retribuiu o abraço.

As duas ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que a líder de torcida se levantou e estendeu a mão novamente. "Levanta, vamos?"

"Por que você esta fazendo isso?" a cantora perguntou desconfiada.

"Isso o que?"

"Sendo gentil" ela aceitou a mão e pôs-se de pé. "Eu achei que você me odiasse..."

"Eu não te odeio Berry, acho que já te falei isso." Disse ela olhando diretamente nos olhos cor de chocolate. "Você pode ser extremamente irritante as vezes, mas eu não tenho motivos para te odiar."

Rachel sustentou o olhar da loira por um momento. "Eu... eu vou lavar o rosto." Ela deu as costas e seguiu para o banheiro.

O encontrão com Rachel havia distraído Quinn de seus pensamentos sobre o telefonema e a possibilidade de conhecer sua filha. Mas assim que a morena lhe deu as costas, tudo voltou e ao mesmo tempo que ela queria entrar no auditório e ficar sozinha, uma outra ideia lhe passou pela cabeça.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir a cantora até o banheiro, parando na porta e esperando pacientemente enquanto Rachel apagava as marcas das lagrimas. A líder de torcida estava tentando achar uma maneira menos estranha de fazer a pergunta que tanto queria. Rachel percebeu sua presença pelo espelho e franziu o cenho, lançando-lhe um olhar questionador.

"Por que você estava chorando?"

"Dês de quando você se importa?"

"Dês de que eu quero te fazer uma pergunta e essa parece ser a maneira mais fácil de puxar o assunto. Agora responda."

"Por que você não vai direto ao ponto?"

"Quer saber, esquece." Quinn sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas engoliu o choro e virou-se em direção a porta.

Rachel estava aturdida. 'Hoje deve ser o dia mais bizarro da minha vida' ela pensou enquanto via a loira desaparecer pela porta do banheiro. Algo na forma como Quinn havia falado sua ultima frase fez Rachel ir atrás dela. "Espere!" ela alcançou o cotovelo da outra e a girou posicionando-a de frente para si. "Eu não queria que você fosse embora, é só que... Eu não estou acostumada a esse tipo de tratamento vindo de ti. É muito estranho, eu não consigo não suspeitar desse seu..."

Rachel levantou o olhar. "Ah meu Deus! Você está chorando! Por que, Quinn?"

"Eu não estou chorando, anã! Entrou uma coisa no meu olho!" Quinn afastou as lágrimas, por que ela estava chorando afinal? "E essa pergunta é minha. Eu ficaria grata se você respondesse."

Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento, uma analisando a outra, até que a morena cedeu.

"Eu não tenho ninguém, Quinn."

Mais silêncio. O período de almoço estava acabando e alguns estudantes voltavam a povoar os corredores em volta delas.

"Eu queria saber como é ter um amigo de verdade. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas eu sei que isso não vai acontecer em um futuro próximo... Isso nunca me fez falta, sabe? Eu tinha meus pais e os meus sonhos e isso era o suficiente. Até eu entrar para o Glee, até eu começar a sair com o Finn."

Rachel observa a loira morder o lábio e faz uma pausa caso ela queira falar alguma coisa, mas nada acontece e ela continua. "Eu achava que precisasse de aplausos para viver, mas agora eu percebo que não adianta ter aplausos se eu não tiver ninguém com quem compartilha-los."

"Berry, eu..."

"Eu fui egoísta a minha vida inteira e agora eu estou sofrendo as conseqüências. Estou tentando mudar, mas ninguém parece perceber o quanto eu tenho tentado." Dizer isso em voz alta quase a fez chorar novamente, mas ela conseguiu se controlar.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela realmente sentia. Grande parte disso era sua culpa, talvez se ela não tivesse sido tão cruel com a cantora, as coisas fossem diferentes. Quinn nunca tinha sentido compaixão por alguém antes especialmente não pela morena e isso era um pouco confuso.

"Eu não preciso de pena Fabray."

"Eu não sinto pena, eu sinto culpa. E não diga para ninguém que eu disse isso, mas apesar de tudo, eu não consigo imaginar essa escola sem você." 'Tá legal, de onde saiu isso?' pensou Quinn.

Rachel sorriu fracamente em agradecimento ao comentário. "Então, o que você queria me perguntar?"

A outra abriu a boca para falar, mas foi cortada pela campainha que oficializava o fim do intervalo. "Depois. Nos falamos no ensaio."


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hey people! Bom, essa é minha primeira fic e eu sinceramente espero que vocês estejam gostando... Pretendo atualiza-la diariamente, mas não prometo nada (tudo depende da minha criatividade e da quantidade de tempo livre que eu conseguir gerenciar...).**

**P.S: Reviews me deixam feliz...**

**P.P.S: I do not own Glee! ****=]**

Os dois períodos seguintes passaram se arrastando para ambas as meninas, uma estava curiosa para saber a pergunta e intrigada pela conversa que havia acabado de acontecer. A outra estava ansiosa, sabendo que uma resposta poderia mudar o rumo de sua vida drasticamente.

Quinn nunca havia imaginado que algum dia iria recorrer a Rachel Berry para tomar uma decisão. Isso era meio assustador. Outra coisa que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça era que ela fosse sentir isso pela morena, seja lá o que 'isso' fosse. Elas nunca foram amigas e devido a hierarquia do colégio, a loira sempre sentiu obrigação de infernizar a cantora, mas as coisas mudam.

Durante a gravidez ela percebeu que não precisava mais pisar nos outros para conseguir o que queria, mas mesmo assim, implicar com a Berry sempre foi tão natural que ela não sabia evitar. Porém a conversa que elas tiveram fez a Cherrio se dar conta do quanto ela a havia machucado e Quinn sentiu uma urgência em se redimir. Ninguém merecia passar por isso.

====/====

"Bom pessoal, como vocês sabem, daqui a duas semanas teremos a festa de dia dos namorados (Valentine's Day – 14 de fevereiro)." A sala explodiu em conversinhas sobre o assunto. Mr. Schue bateu palmas e continuou. "Eu sei que vocês estão animados, mas me deixem continuar." Todos fizeram silencio e 12 pares de olhos se fixaram no professor.

"A escola tem passado por muitos cortes de orçamento ultimamente e o diretor Figgins não liberou dinheiro para contratar uma banda, então, eu me ofereci como DJ e disse para ele que vocês iriam se apresentar na festa."

"Nós vamos ser como Rock Stars!" Puck gritou, seguido por vivas dos outros membros.

"Essa é a tarefa de vocês para as próximas duas semanas. Dividam-se como quiserem e criem números relacionados ao dia dos namorados. Esses números serão apresentados durante a festa, se vocês se saírem bem, talvez a gente consiga mais membros para o Clube, então, dêem duro pessoal!"

Assim que ele acabou o discurso houve uma movimentação geral e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Essa era uma grande oportunidade e eles tinham que aproveitar ao máximo.

====/====

Quinn, que estava sentada na parte mais alta da sala, olhou em volta e encontrou um par de olhos castanhos tristes a observando. Ela se levantou e foi na direção deles, no canto mais afastado da sala, longe do tumulto. Ninguém pareceu notar sua falta e ela sentou ao lado da morena. Elas permaneceram assim por alguns instantes, sem se olharem diretamente.

"Rachel?"

"Sim?"

"Você queria ter conhecido a Shelby antes?"

Rachel se virou para encarar a loira. "Como?"

"Se você pudesse ter conhecido a sua mãe antes, se ela tivesse ido te visitar quando você era bebe e participado dos seus aniversários, teria feito alguma diferença?"

Rachel manteve seu olhar "Não sei."

Agora era a vez de Quinn olhar para Rachel. "Não sabe?"

"Eu sempre quis conhece-la, dês de pequena, mas nunca perguntei para os meus pais sobre ela. Não queria que eles pensassem que eu não os amava. Mas se eu pudesse mudar isso, se eu tivesse tido a oportunidade de conviver com ela... Acho que sim, acho que faria toda a diferença."

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça.

"Talvez, se ela tivesse estado por perto durante a minha infância..." Ela suspirou profundamente. " ...eu não sei o que é amor de mãe, Quinn, eu nunca tive isso. Toda a vez que eu pensava nela eu me sentia rejeitada. E mesmo agora, te-la conhecido só serviu para aumentar esse sentimento de rejeição. Se antes eu tinha alguma duvida, agora eu tenho certeza. Ela nunca me quis. Eu nunca vou ter uma mãe."

Rachel falava de uma forma fria, como se ela estivesse falando dos sentimentos de outra pessoa e Quinn interpretou isso como uma forma de se proteger. Ela não conseguia imaginar o sofrimento pelo qual Rachel passara. Mesmo quando foi expulsa de casa, a loira nunca teve duvidas quanto ao amor de sua mãe.

"Me desculpa, Berry."

"Por quê?"

"Por que a minha filha esta recebendo o amor que deveria ser seu."

====/====

"Você está tão seria Quinnie... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Era hora do jantar na casa dos Fabray e Judy olhava para sua filha com preocupação.

"Shelby me ligou. Ela quer que eu vá conhecer a Beth."

"Oh Quinnie"

"E eu vou aceitar."

"Tem certeza filha? Eu acho que você deveria conhece-la, mas... não é muito cedo?"

"Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando ela me ligou."

"E o que mudou a sua opinão?"

"Eu... Você conhece a Rachel Berry?"

"Dois pais gays? Ela esta no Glee Club com você não é?

"Eu conversei com ela e eu não quero que a minha filha passe pelo mesmo que ela passou. Eu quero que ela saiba que eu não tive escolha quando a dei para Shelby, mas que isso não significa que eu a ame menos."

Judy concordou e pegou sua mão. "Eu vou com você Quinn."

"Não mãe."

"Confie em mim filha, não é o tipo de coisa que você deveria fazer sozinha..."

"Eu não vou estar sozinha."

Judy arqueou as sombrancelhas. "Quem vai com você então?"

"Eu vou ligar para a Shelby." Com isso ela se levantou pegando o celular em cima da mesa.

"Quinn Fabray! Volte já aqui!"

Mas ela já tinha saído de casa e fechado a porta atrás de si.

====/====

Quinn entrou no carro, deu a partida e dirigiu em direção a escola, não queria sua mãe interferindo neste momento. Ela estacionou em uma loja de conveniência, comprou uma barra de chocolate (dane-se Sue Sylvester!) criou coragem e ligou para o numero desconhecido que aparecera no identificador mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. Chamou quatro vezes e nada, Quinn estava prestes a desistir quando...

"Alo?" O choro de bebe no fundo da linha fez com que ela fechasse o telefone sem perceber.

"Merda..." ela murmurou "Respira, você tem que fazer isso Quinn." A loira seguiu o proprio conselho e respirou profundamente. "Vamos tentar de novo..." Apertou duas vezes o botão de chamar.

Dessa Shelby atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Alô?"

"Shelby? Aqui é a Quinn..."

"Quinn! Eu não estava esperando que você ligasse tão cedo..."

"Sinceramente, eu também não, mas eu já tomei minha decisão e eu não gosto de gerar expectativa."

"E então o que você decidiu?" O choro parecia ter cessado, mas ela ainda podia ouvir Shelby murmurando uma canção de ninar e isso lhe deu ainda mais certeza.

"Quero conhece-la, mas eu tenho uma condição."

"E essa seria?..."

"Eu vou fazer as coisas certas pela minha filha, mas quero que você faça o mesmo com a sua."

Silencio do outro lado da linha.

"Ms. Corcoran?"

"O q-que você quer dizer c-com isso?" Gaguejou a mulher mais velha.

Quinn sorriu.

"Nós vamos marcar um jantar, na sua casa. Eu, Beth, você e Rachel. Se você esta realmente arrependida pelo que fez com ela, então não vai recusar minha proposta."

"Eu não sei..."

"Você chegou a falar com ela depois que adotou a Beth?" A loira perguntou bruscamente.

"Não."

"Como você tem coragem para me ligar e..." Começou ela, quase gritando.

"Eu aceito." Interrompe Shelby. "Eu não devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de concordar. Quero que as coisas dêem certo para todas nós."

"Bom..." Quinn sorri novamente.

"Esse sábado, esta bom para você?"

"Sim, eu vou falar com a Rachel, mas não acho que ela tenha planos."

"O jantar é as seis e meia. Te mando uma mensagem com o meu endereço."

"OK. Até mais Ms. Corcoran."

" Até sábado Quinn"

====/====


	3. Chapter 3

28 de janeiro de 2011

Depois do telefonema, Quinn voltou para casa, mas não saiu do carro até ter certeza que sua mãe já estava na cama. Ela passou a noite em claro pensando em como dar a noticia do jantar para Rachel. Será que a morena estaria pronta para esse encontro? Ela não queria machucar a garota novamente... Enquanto pensava sobre isso, a loira teve uma ideia de como mostrar para Rachel o quanto ela era importante.

O treino matinal das lideres de torcida passou como um borrão, bem como todas as outras aulas do dia. Quinn simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como Rachel reagiria à proposta do jantar e em como convencer os seus colegas do Glee a fazerem o que ela queria no final da festa de dia dos namorados.

====/====

Rachel foi a primeira a chegar à sala de coral antes do ensaio, ela não havia visto Quinn o dia inteiro e estava muito intrigada pelo comportamento estranho da loira, mas principalmente, não conseguia tirar o pedido de desculpas de sua cabeça. Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu quando o objeto de sua atenção entrou na sala até sentir uma mão no seu ombro.

"Oi."

"Quinn, ainda falta meia hora para o começo do Glee Club..."

"Eu sei, eu queria falar contigo." A Cheerleader sentou, mas manteve sua mão no lugar e Rachel não pode deixar de notar o calor que emanava dali e parecia consumir seu corpo inteiro, principalmente seu rosto que já estava totalmente ruborizado.

"Isso é alguma brincadeira?" Ela não pode deixar de perguntar.

"Hã?"

"Você não tem uma raspadinha escondida em algum lugar?"

"Claro que não Berry! Aonde eu esconderia uma raspadinha?"

"Realmente, o seu uniforme contem uma quantidade mínima de tecido" Rachel a olhou de cima a baixo e lambeu os lábios antes de continuar "Desculpe minha falta de confiança, mas eu ainda não me acostumei com essa nova Quinn..."

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Que seja Berry, eu queria te fazer uma proposta."

"Como eu poderia não suspeitar disso?" Ela franze a testa.

"Cala a boca e escuta Rachel! Droga, isso é importante para mim! É importante para nos duas."

Rachel levanta as sobrancelhas e faz um sinal para que a loira prosseguisse.

A loira fez uma pausa antes de decidir ir direto ao ponto.

"Ontem, eu recebi um telefonema da sua mãe e ela quer que eu conheça a Beth."

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos da morena e Quinn identificou como sendo dor. "E o que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Tem tudo a ver Berry. Por que sábado à noite você vai vir comigo para esse jantar."

Rachel arregalou os olhos em surpresa. "Como? Eu... Eu não posso Quinn... Eu..."

"Eu já confirmei com ela. Seus pais não te ensinaram que é falta de educação desmarcar compromissos em cima da hora?"

"Mas eu nunca concordei com isso garota! E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens dessa forma?" A cantora se levantou e apoiou as mãos nos ombros da loira e a chacoalhou de leve.

Quinn agarrou-lhe o pulso e a puxou para baixo, de modo que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível. "Nós duas sabemos que você precisa disso, principalmente depois do que me falou ontem. Eu conversei com ela e ela quer uma segunda chance com você, além de que eu vou precisar de alguém comigo quando eu for conhecer a Beth." Quinn afrouxou o aperto nos pulsos da morena e começou a passar o polegar de leve pelas marcas vermelhas que ela mesma havia deixado. " Se não for por ela faça por mim." Sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

Rachel sentiu-se perder naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados e na sensação que as mãos dela lhe passavam, mas antes que ela pudesse concordar, a loira fechou os olhos e suspirou. "É claro que você não faria isso por mim, eu nunca fui boa contigo..."

"Pela Beth" disse a morena de repente. "Ela não merece passar pelo que eu passei"

"Obrigada" Quinn sorriu, arrumando o cabelo de Rachel atrás da orelha. E elas ficaram assim, sorrindo uma para a outra por alguns segundos que pareceram durar para sempre.

====/====

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?"

"Não Santana" Quinn despertou de seu transe, piscou para Rachel e foi sentar-se perto da latina.

"Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo Q, já faz dois dias que você tem agido estranho e agora isso. As pessoas vão começar a falar que você amoleceu."

"Acho que as pessoas tem razão..." As duas ficaram em silencio depois disso, enquanto o resto do pessoal se acomodava em seus lugares. Sam chegou e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, por algum motivo Quinn se sentiu enjoada.

Mr. Schue bateu palmas. "Bom pessoal, já estão prontos com a tarefa de dia dos namorados?"

'Droga!' pensou a loira 'como eu pude esquecer isso?'

Todos ficaram em silencio, nem mesmo a pequena diva tinha algo a dizer.

"Ninguém? Bom, então reúnam-se nos grupos e mãos a obra!"

Quinn olhou para o lado e viu Sam se juntar com Mercedes.

"Desculpa Q, ontem quando a gente estava formando os grupos você foi sentar com a Rachel e eu pensei..."

"Tudo bem Mercedes..." ela interrompeu sentindo-se estranhamente livre.

"A gente pode fazer um trio se você quiser." Sugeriu Sam, esperançoso.

"Não, eu já pensei numa musica e não cabem mais duas vozes nela..." Quinn apressou-se em responder, mesmo que fosse mentira. Ela não sabia por que mentir, mas parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Ela precisava ficar sozinha.

====/====

Rachel estava guardando os livros no armário quanto sentiu que alguém a observava, ela terminou o que estava fazendo e se virou lentamente para encontrar uma Quinn muito seria logo atrás de si. "Eu achei que você estivesse com o Sam..."

"Sim, ele me convidou para jantar amanhã."

"Oh, então nós não vamos mais ver a Beth?" sua voz transbordava desapontamento.

"Claro que vamos! Eu acabei de explicar os meus planos para ele e ele aceitou numa boa."

"Por que ele não aceitaria?"

"Sei lá, o Sam é meio estranho..." tom de conspiração.

"Ele é seu namorado!" Rachel exclamou surpresa.

"Isso não muda nada! Vamos?" disse Quinn sorrindo e apoiando a mão nas costas da morena empurrando-a delicadamente.

"Vamos aonde? O jantar não é amanhã?" perguntou apreensiva.

"Eu estou te dando uma carona para casa Berry!" disse a loira rindo de leve.

"Por quê?" isso era muito suspeito.

"Primeiro, você faz perguntas demais, segundo, 'obrigada Quinn, é muito gentil de sua parte'. " Rachel parou de andar e a encarou, atônita. "Eu não sei onde você mora e teoricamente eu tenho que te buscar amanha às cinco e meia, logo, a carona é uma boa maneira de aprender o caminho."

"Oh" Quinn não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber que a diva estava sem palavras.

"E então? Vem ou não?"


	4. Chapter 4

29 de janeiro de 2011 – QUINN POV

"Como assim esta indo Quinn?" Sinceramente, acho que a minha mãe tem problemas de entendimento.

"Eu falei com a Shelby e nós marcamos o jantar para hoje à noite mãe."

"Mas são só cinco e quinze! E você ainda não me respondeu quem vai te acompanhar."

"Eu vou com a Rachel e é por isso que eu tenho que sair agora, vou passar na casa dela."

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá?" Viu? Problemas de entendimento.

"Sim mãe, olha, não precisa se preocupar. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou tirar fotos dela para você OK?" Mostro a câmera e ela parece se acalmar um pouco. "Eu realmente tenho que ir agora..." Pego as chaves do carro. "Até mais mãe."

"Vai com Deus Quinnie!"

====/====

Há três dias atrás eu nunca teria me imaginado em tal posição, estacionada em frente a casa de Rachel Berry, mastigando o meu lábio compulsivamente em ansiedade. O relógio do painel marcava cinco e trinta e dois quando decidi que estava cansada de esperar (mesmo que só tivessem passado dois minutos da hora combinada). Paciência nunca foi o meu forte.

Sai do carro e me dirigi até a porta de entrada, era uma casa bonita em tons de amarelo e azul com arbustos salpicados de florzinhas coloridas nas laterais. Toquei a campainha e esperei. Não houve resposta então apertei de novo.

"Já vai!" uma voz de homem respondeu.

Aguardei mais um momento e a porta se abriu para uma sala de estar aconchegante e repleta de fotografias, mas a coisa mais interessante ali era o homem parado no hall de entrada com um sorriso simpático. Ele era baixo (bem menor que eu), meio careca e usava um daqueles óculos antiquados – tudo nele gritava 'sou pai de Rachel Berry'.

"Pois não?"

"Oi, eh... Quinn Fabray" disse mordendo o lábio novamente e estendendo minha mão para ele

"Philip Berry, mas me chame de Phill." Disse ele pegando minha mão e me puxando para um abraço. Admito que isso me assustou um pouco, na minha família as pessoas não são tão afetivas. "Você veio pegar a Rach não é?"

"Sim, eu estava esperando lá fora, mas ela está demorando e eu resolvi bater."

"Não precisa se explicar querida." Ele sorriu. "Ela está no quarto, subindo as escadas, primeira porta à direita."

Eu não pretendia entrar na casa e muito menos subir as escadas, mas ele foi tão gentil que eu não consegui _não_ fazer exatamente isso. À medida que ia subindo ia vendo mais e mais fotos e coisas normais e aconchegantes, não sei o que estava esperando, só sei que superou todas as minhas expectativas. Aquela casa era extremamente acolhedora. Estava pensando em como seria morar ali quando me deparei com uma porta cor de rosa adornada com uma estrela dourada gigante.

Era obvio que aquele era o quarto dela, então bati e esperei.

"Pode entrar!" ela gritou e eu abri a porta.

O dito aposento era nada menos que surpreendente. Todo pintado em rosa bebê e amarelo brilhante, aposto que se a janela estivesse aberta eu teria ficado sega por causa da claridade. Rachel não estava em nenhum lugar visível então andei em direção a cama e comecei a olhar os pôsteres da Brodway que estavam grudados sobre a cabeceira.

"Quinn? O que você esta fazendo aqui?" há um toque de surpresa em sua voz.

Viro-me e descubro que de repente fiquei muda. Rachel estava de pés descalços, usando uma saia preta relativamente curta no melhor estilo Berry, um sutiã de renda azul marinho e mais nada. Ela estava estonteante, os cabelos castanhos caindo em ondas sobre os ombros, as bochechas levemente rosadas e a boca entreaberta. Imagino qual seria a sensação de seus lábios nos meus... Afasto esse pensamento o mais rápido possível, mas meu estomago dá um pulo e eu sinto todo o sangue que tenho ir direto para o rosto.

Queria virar ou tapar os olhos, mas simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.

"Eu... carro... esperando... seu pai me deixou subir..." murmurei fixando minha atenção nos olhos profundos cor de chocolate. "Desculpa, eu não sabia que você ia estar..."

"Oh" disse ela cruzando os braços e ficando vermelha também, como se só agora tomasse consciência da situação em que se encontrava "Bem, não é nada que você não tenha visto antes..." ela pisca algumas vezes antes de continuar. "De qualquer forma, fico feliz que você esteja aqui, eu não faço ideia do que vestir e o meu pai não têm sido muito útil."

Ela sorri e relaxa soltando os braços e abrindo um armário. Meus olhos viajam pelo seu corpo e eu me pergunto como nunca havia reparado no quanto ela era linda (culpa dos suéteres antiquados). Ando em sua direção e espio por cima de seu ombro. Ela cheira bem... 'Hormônios idiotas' penso eu, antes de lembrar que não estou mais grávida. Respiro fundo. 'Foco Quinn, concentração'.

"O que você precisa?"

"Eu queria ficar bonita," Tive que me controlar para não dizer que ela já era perfeita. Estávamos começando uma amizade, eu não queria assustar a garota. Sem contar que eu não sabia exatamente o que sentia em relação a ela. "não que eu me ache feia, mas sei que meu estilo pode causar uma má impressão nas pessoas e..."

"Com licença" interrompo-lhe, pondo a mão em sua cintura e a puxando para trás. Minha pele se arrepia com o toque, mas eu ignoro e parto em busca de uma roupa normal. Ela faz silencio e senta na cama, observando enquanto eu trabalho.

Por incrível que pareça, não demorou muito. Encontrei uma blusa rosa escura lisa com decote V e sapatilhas pretas que usamos em uma das apresentações do Glee. Ela se vestiu e pela primeira vez, Rachel Berry parecia uma adolescente normal.

"O que foi?"

"Hã?" Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebi que ela estava falando comigo.

"Você esta me olhando estranho. Não ficou bom?" Preocupação correu por seus olhos.

Sorri para ela "Você esta ótima Berry". Ela sorriu de volta e olhei para o relógio na parede atrás dela, seis horas. "Vamos?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e enganchou nossos braços enquanto descíamos as escadas. E foi nesse momento que percebi que gostava dela, e queria que ela gostasse de mim também, queria ser sua amiga.

"Tchau meninas! Aproveitem o jantar."

"Tchau pai" disse Rachel com um beijo.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Phill."

"O prazer foi meu Quinn." Ele me abraçou de novo e dessa vez sussurrou um 'obrigado' em meu ouvido.

====/====

**Fim Quinn's POV.**

====/====

**A/N: Não tive tempo de revisar então perdoem erros de concordância e gramática...**

**Feliz 2011! **

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"A casa da Shelby não é muito longe, mas preciso pegar uma coisa no caminho se você não se importar" disse Quinn, sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

"Claro, sem problemas" respondeu Rachel que estava levemente distraída pela forma como o cabelo da loira se agitava com o vento vindo da janela. Ela olhou para o relógio no painel, seis e dez. "Não vamos nos atrasar?"

"Não." Dizendo isso ela estacionou em frente a uma casa de tijolos no meio de muitas outras casas exatamente iguais. "Você espera aqui?"

A morena concordou com a cabeça e aumentou o volume do radio enquanto observava Quinn tocar a campainha. Uma mulher idosa abriu a porta com um sorriso e fez sinal para a loira entrar. Quinn fez que não com a cabeça e apontou para o carro. A senhora seguiu o seu gesto e abanou para Rachel com um sorriso simpático nos lábios antes de entrar novamente, deixando a líder de torcida esperando do lado de fora.

Alguns segundos depois ela estava de volta segurando uma sacola. Quinn sorriu e abraçou a mulher em agradecimento, acenou e dirigiu-se de volta ao carro. Rachel lançou um sorriso para a senhora que as observava da porta.

A loira deu a partida sem dizer nada e a diva sentiu-se na obrigação de perguntar. "O que foi isso?"

Quinn respirou profundamente. "Eu queria que a minha filha tivesse algo meu..."

"E?"

"Você pode olhar dentro da sacola se quiser."

Rachel não pensou duas vezes antes de se virar e pegar a bolsa no banco de trás, ela pôs a mão dentro e sentiu algo macio contra seus dedos. Puxou o material e se deparou com um cobertor de bebê azul claro, desdobrou-o e reparou em três coisas. No canto inferior esquerdo, bordadas em azul marinho estavam as letras QF, no outro canto, bordado em rosa claro estava a frase '_Para Beth, com amor'. _A morena sentiu lagrimas nos olhos. "É lindo Quinn... Beth vai amar!"

A loira sorriu. "Foi meu quando eu era bebê, minha avó bordou para mim..."

"Aquela senhora era sua avó?"

"Não... era uma amiga da família... Minha avó faleceu quando eu era pequena..."

"Sinto muito..." Rachel acariciou o joelho da líder de torcida antes de voltar sua atenção ao cobertor. Foi então que ela percebeu a terceira coisa, que a fez arquear as sobrancelhas e lançar um olhar questionador para a garota ao seu lado.

"O que foi?"

"Quinn, por que tem carrinhos estampados na barra do seu cobertor?"

A loira riu em resposta.

"Você tem alguma coisa contra azul e carrinhos para meninas Berry?"

"Não, eu só acho estranho que a sua família tenha comprado algo tão não de menina para você... Quero dizer, normalmente quando se é bebê a única coisa que define seu gênero são roupinhas e acessórios como esse."

"Relaxa Rachel, eu só estou pegando no seu pé." A morena parou de falar e lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. "Eu tenho uma boa explicação para os azul e carrinhos." Ela parou o carro em frente ao seu destino final e pegou uma ponta do tecido macio. "Está vendo as minhas iniciais?"

"Sim."

"Olhe mais de perto" a loira pegou a mão de Rachel e guiou seus dedos pelo bordado "você consegue ver que a metade direita da letra 'Q' foi feita em um tom mais claro de azul?"

"Por quê?"

"Se taparmos a parte mais clara..." ela posicionou os dedos da morena sobre a dita parte. "as iniciais seriam CF, Christopher Fabray."

"O que isso significa?"

"Significa que devido a uma confusão da obstetra, durante os três últimos meses de gestação, eu fui um menino. Foi uma surpresa e tanto quando eu finalmente nasci..." Ela riu com a ideia enquanto a cantora a observava sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

"O que foi agora Berry? Consegui te deixar sem palavras? Se eu soubesse que você reagiria dessa forma teria te contado essa historia muito antes!"

Rachel deu um soco de leve no braço da loira "É uma informação relativamente chocante pra mim Quinn. Não consigo te imaginar sendo um menino, como foi que a obstetra conseguiu ver um pênis em você?" Ela desviou os olhos para o meio das pernas da outra. "Seus pais não quiseram processar a medica ou algo assim?"

Quinn sorriu e soltou o cinto de segurança "Aparentemente eu estava em uma posição ruim... Os meus pais ficaram tão chocados com o fato que nem pensaram na possibilidade de processar. Minha mãe disse que nunca quis um menino de qualquer forma, mas meu pai ficou devastado." Ela solta o sinto da morena e recoloca o cobertor na sacola.

"Eu imagino..."

Quinn riu novamente, mas de uma forma diferente dessa vez, quase triste.

"O que foi Quinn?" Rachel a olhou preocupada.

"Acho que é meu destino ser um desapontamento para o meu pai..."

Silêncio. O relógio agora marcava seis e vinte e oito. Quinn suspirou novamente. "Pronta Berry?"

"Sinceramente? Não, e você?"

A loira abriu a porta. "Agora que estamos aqui acho que não faz diferença."

====/====

**Rachel's POV**

Nada parecia real, os eventos desses últimos meses foram tão intensos que tudo parecia um sonho. Primeiro eu descubro que Finn perdeu a virgindade com a Santana e, em um lapso de insanidade, me jogo nos braços do primeiro homem que aparece na minha frente. Depois, durante as férias de inverno, não antes de me lavar em lagrimas, percebo que não sinto a menor falta de ter um namorado.

Então as aulas voltam e eu me sinto extremamente só. Ninguém fala comigo, nem mesmo as Cheerios se prestam a me insultar, como se eu não existisse. Isso até dois dias atrás quando uma certa Quinn Fabray me atropela na frente do auditório, de repente somos quase amigas (admito que é impossível sentir raiva pelo que houve entre nós no passado quando ela tem se mostrado tão vulnerável ultimamente) e estamos paradas na frente da porta de entrada da casa da minha mãe.

Meu estomago se contorce em nervosismo, nenhuma de nós tem coragem para tocar a campainha, em algum momento no meio co caminho entre o carro e a porta, nos damos às mãos. Precisávamos uma da outra, um lembrete de que não estávamos sós. Trocamos um olhar ansioso. Ela aperta o botão. Prendo a respiração.

"A porta está destrancada!"

Estico o meu braço e alcanço a maçaneta, passamos pelo hall de entrada e entramos na sala de estar. As paredes são em tons de verde e não consigo deixar de sorrir ao notar o tapete em forma de estrela dourada entre o sofá e a televisão.

"Shelby?" Quinn pergunta timidamente.

"Estou terminando de dar banho na Beth, fiquem a vontade meninas." A voz vem do fim do corredor.

Seguimos em direção ao sofá e nos sentamos. Começo a observar a mobilha, há um equilíbrio entre organização e bagunça que torna tudo mais aconchegante. Moveis escuros e brinquedos de criança contrastam drasticamente, como se estivassem competindo de alguma maneira.

Sinto um aperto esmagador na minha mão e minhas bochechas esquentam quando percebo que meus dedos ainda estão entrelaçados aos de Quinn, olho para ela, questionando o aperto. Ela está observando algo na mesinha de centro, sigo seu olhar e mais uma vez meu estomago se contorce.

Solto sua mão e (não sei exatamente por que fiz isso, mas parecia a coisa certa a fazer) passo meu braço em torno de seu pescoço, trazendo-a para perto em um abraço. Sua respiração em meu pescoço me causa arrepios. Olho por sobre seu ombro para a foto de minha mãe parecendo genuinamente feliz com um bebê sorridente nos braços.

Nos afastamos lentamente, ela estava com os olhos marejados e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Uma única lagrima desliza por sua face e eu a capturo com o meu polegar. Ela suspira, se endireita ao meu lado e entrelaça nossos dedos novamente.

====/====

**N/A: Será que viajei muito com a historia do QF/CF?**

**Espero que não...**

**Deixem seus comentários, por favor!**

**Até amanhã!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: na parte da musica (I see you, you see me – the Magic numbers), o que estiver sublinhado é a Rachel, em itálico é a Quinn e quando estiver em itálico E sublinhado (isso é meio obvio) são as duas juntas.**

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

**====/====**

**Quinn's POV**

Eu sempre fui extremamente calma, pelo menos muitas pessoas já me disseram isso, minha irmã costuma dizer que o mundo pode estar desmoronando, mas eu ainda sou capaz de pensar claramente. Aparentemente, Ann está errada. Ou isso, ou eu cheguei ao meu limite.

Os últimos dias foram repletos de lagrimas e crises nervosas, mas nada se compara ao que senti quando vi minha filha pela primeira vez depois do parto. Ver a foto na mesa de centro despertou sentimentos que eu nem imaginava que existissem e eu fiquei simplesmente aterrorizada, se Rachel não estivesse comigo eu certamente teria levantado e ido embora. Minha recém descoberta afeição pela cantora só contribuiu para aumentar o nó na minha cabeça.

Quando Shelby e Beth entraram na sala meu mundo parou de girar, como se todo o oxigênio tivesse acabado e eu fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Queria fazer algo, dizer algo, mas simplesmente não tinha forças. Nós quatro ficamos paradas em um estado quase catatônico pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade até que Beth sorriu. E eu sorri de volta, me levantando e puxando Rachel comigo.

"Oi bebê..." disse eu pegando sua mão entre meus dedos. Ela agarrou meu indicador e o levou a boca. "Minha filha..." digo em voz alta, como se esse depoimento fosse tornar as coisas ainda mais reais. Por um momento, tudo a nossa volta desapareceu, ela mastigava meu dedo, mas como ela não tinha dentes eu não reclamei, na verdade sorri ainda mais.

Saio de meu transe ao som de alguém limpando a garganta "O jantar vai esfriar." Disse Shelby, afastando Beth de mim e seguindo em direção a cozinha. Olho para Rachel, ela de alguma forma consegue parecer triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Sorrio pra ela e observo sua expressão mudar drasticamente, como se toda a tristeza desaparecesse deixando apenas um sorriso lindo em seus lábios, mas percebo que seus olhos continuam sem brilho e isso faz o meu peito doer um pouquinho. Gostaria de saber o que se passa em sua cabeça...

====/====

**Rachel´s POV**

Será que é possível alguém sentir duas coisas extremamente opostas ao mesmo tempo? Por que acho que isso esta acontecendo comigo agora. Ao mesmo tempo que me sinto feliz ao ver a maneira como Quinn interage com seu bebê, me sinto triste e excluída. Durante todo o jantar o assunto principal foi a Beth, não que eu esperasse outra coisa, (sei que posso ser egoísta as vezes, mas também não é pra tanto) afinal ela é o principal motivo por trás dessa reunião...

Eu só queria que a Shelby não desviasse o olhar toda a vez que eu começo a falar alguma coisa. Pelo menos Quinn está aqui... Ela tem agido tão diferente comigo, acho que estamos começando a construir uma amizade, mas só vou ter certeza segunda-feira, se ela falar comigo na escola. Ela está sorrindo agora, todo o nervosismo anterior parece ter desaparecido magicamente de seus olhos. Ela fica linda quando sorri assim... Sinto borboletas no meu estomago e volto a atenção para os vegetais em meu prato. Pelo menos minha mãe lembrou sobre meu veganismo.

"Beth é uma menina muito quietinha, mas tem seus momentos." Shelby sorria. "Há alguns meses atrás descobri um método infalível para acalmá-la. Aparentemente, ela ama musica, não importa o que esteja acontecendo, quando eu começo a cantar ela fica estática."

"Não poderia ser diferente, considerando-se a presença do Glee Club enquanto Quinn estava grávida ." Digo olhando para a loira ao meu lado.

"É verdade... Imagino qual seria a reação dela a sua voz Rachel..." Quinn olha para mim.

"Como assim?"

"Bem, você teve a maioria dos solos, logo a voz mais familiar para ela deve ser a sua..."

"Faz sentido..."

"Por que vocês não cantam para ela depois do jantar? Acho que ela iria adorar..." Shelby sugere ainda sem olhar para mim.

"Como um dueto?" Pergunta Quinn.

"E por que não? Tenho certeza que as suas vozes combinam."

Nos encaramos por um momento "Parece uma boa ideia para mim..."

"Só não sei que musica poderíamos cantar..."

"Poderia ser a musica que estava tocando no seu carro quando chegamos aqui... Tenho certeza que comporta ambas as vozes."

"Não sei não Berry... Você não acha que é romântica demais?"

"Não acho que Beth vá se importar com isso..."

"Está bem, mas eu fico com a parte da mulher!"

Não consigo deixar de sorrir. "Não tenho nenhuma objeção quanto a isso Fabray."

====/====

Terminamos o jantar e Quinn levou Beth para a sala enquanto eu e Shelby tirávamos a mesa em silencio. Estava prestes falar algo quando ela se adiantou.

"Desculpe Rachel."

"Pelo que exatamente?"

"Eu errei tanto com você... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente..." Nossos olhos se encontram quando ela vira em minha direção e percebo que ela realmente esta falando a verdade. "Eu nunca vou poder voltar aos seus aniversários ou ter aquelas conversas sobre namorados e amigas do colégio. Me desculpa."

"Está tudo bem Shelby" chego mais perto e acaricio o seu braço. "Eu entendo seus motivos e por mais que eu queira uma mãe, sempre fui muito feliz tendo dois pais..."

"Eu só queria te dizer Rachel, que embora seja muito tarde para construir uma relação mãe e filha com você, eu realmente me importo e quero estar presente na sua vida." Ela pega a minha mão. " Se não como mãe, como amiga."

Admito que não esperava ouvir isso, mas essas palavras me fazem esquecer de minhas expectativas. "Isso parece bom pra mim." Digo sentindo meus olhos arderem em lágrimas.

"Posso te dar um abraço?" Sua voz está embargada.

"Claro que sim mãe."

====/====

**Quinn's POV**

Estava em pé no meio da sala, embalando minha filha distraidamente. Levanto os olhos em direção a porta da cozinha e levo um susto.

"Nossa Berry! Não sabe que é rude ficar encarando as pessoas dessa forma?"

"Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar o momento." Ela se aproxima apoiando uma mão em meu ombro e percorrendo a outra pelos cabelos loiros da bebê em meus braços. "Ela é linda Quinn, tão parecida com você."

Sorrio para ela. "Mas ela tem os seus olhos..." Rachel não responde e percebo o que acabai de dizer. "Hã... eh... olhos escuros... digo..."

Ela ri para mim e sinto meu coração acelerar. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou falar pra ninguém que você acabou de insinuar que eu sou o pai da Beth..." a essa altura já estou completamente vermelha.

"Bom..." digo eu desviando os olhos para minha filha novamente. "Ela realmente tem olhos iguais aos seus... E eu gosto, são bonitos e calorosos..."

"Obrigada Quinn" ela responde constrangida, apertando de leve o meu ombro.

Shelby entra na sala e senta-se no sofá. "Vocês já cantaram pra ela?"

"Ainda não..."

"Acho que se vocês não começarem agora é capaz dela pegar no sono antes de vocês irem embora."

Assim que ela acabou de falar ouvi a voz de Rachel ao meu lado.

"Pronta?" Faço que sim com a cabeça e ela começa a cantar.

I never wanted to love you, but that's ok

I always knew that you'd leave me anyway

But darling when I see you, I see me

Os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente em minha direção e senti meus joelhos enfraquecerem.

I asked the boys if they'd let me go out and play

They always said that you'd hurt me anyway

But darling when I see you, I see me

Reposicionei Beth, agora totalmente acordada em meus braços e me juntei a Rachel no refrão.

_Its alright I never thought I'd fall in love again_

_Its alright I look to you as my only friend_

_Its alright I never thought that I could feel this something_

_Rising, rising in my veins_

Looks like it's happened again

Rachel piscou para mim quando comecei minha parte da musica, meu rosto esquentou quase que instantaneamente.

_I never thought that you wanted for me to stay_

_So I left you with the girls that came your way_

_But darling when I see you, I see me_

_I often thought that you'd be better off left alone_

_Why throw a circle round a man with broken bones_

_But darling when I see you, I see me_

_Its alright I never thought I'd fall in love again_

_Its alright I look to you as my only friend_

_Its alright I never thought that I could feel this something_

_Rising, rising in my veins_

_Looks like it's happened again_

_You always looked like you had something else on your mind_

But when I try to tell you, you'd tell me never mind

_But darling when I see you, you see me_

Os olhos de Rachel parecem estar transbordando paixão e eu sinto uma vontade enlouquecedora de tocá-la. Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

_I wanna tell you that I'll never love anyone else_

You wanna tell me that you're better off by yourself

_But darling when I see you, you see me_

Sem saber direito por que estou fazendo o que estou fazendo, ando em direção ao sofá onde Shelby está sentada e passo Beth para o seu colo. Os olhos de minha filha estão grudados nos meus, como se ela conseguisse ler através de mim.

_This is not what I'm like _

_This is not what I do_

_This is not what I'm like_

_I think I'm falling for you_

Contra todos os meus princípios, sigo o que meu coração diz e passo meu braço pela cintura de Rachel puxando-a para perto.

I never thought - _This is not what I'm like_

I never thought - _This is not what I do_

I never thought - _This is not what I'm like_

I never thought - _I think I'm falling for you_

I never thought -

I never thought -

That I could feel this something

_Rising, rising in my veins_

Estamos tão perto agora, cantando uma para outra que parece que meu coração vai sair pela boca. Seu cheiro é entorpecedor. Nossos olhos se encontram e eu acho que vejo uma faísca de desejo em suas pupilas dilatadas.

And it looks like

_I feel this something_

_Rising, rising in my veins_

_Looks like it's happened again_

Quando acabamos a musica estamos ambas de olhos fechados, nossos lábios a milímetros de distancia. Penso o que aconteceria se a beijasse agora. Me inclino mais um pouco em sua direção e sinto a ponta de seu nariz encontrar a minha. Só mais um pouquinho e...

"Nossa meninas! Isso foi... intenso." Shelby quebra o encantamento, abrimos os olhos e a realidade me atinge como um rojão. Afasto-me rapidamente. O que eu estava pensando? Eu quase beijei uma menina! E não qualquer menina, mas Rachel Berry, que até três dias atrás era minha inimiga! Meu Deus! Eu tenho namorado!

"Acho que está ficando tarde..." Rachel olha para mim com os olhos escurecidos. "Deveríamos ir para casa agora..."

Concordo com a cabeça, me aproximando de Beth e dando um beijo em sua testa. "Eu vou voltar logo, Ok" digo me afastando e olho para Shelby tentando clarear meus pensamentos. "Obrigada por tudo, o jantar estava ótimo... Eu... Te ligo durante a semana para combinar o próximo encontro."

"Está bem" ela se levanta e nos guia até a porta. Dou um ultimo aceno para Beth e observo enquanto Rachel se despede com um abraço. Não consigo pensar claramente, ela parece tão linda e delicada e eu realmente queria beijá-la há alguns minutos atrás...

Sinceramente, acho que posso estar enlouquecendo...

====/====

**A/N: E ai? Gostaram?**

**Comentem por favor! **

**Hoje é meu ultimo dia de férias e não sei se vou ter tempo de postar o próximo capitulo amanhã,mas de terça não passa! Eu prometo...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel's POV**

É claro que eu já senti atração por meninas, minha terapeuta diz que é totalmente normal na minha idade, tem a ver com projeções ou algo assim, não lembro agora. Enfim, foi por causa desse conhecimento, que há dois dias atrás eu simplesmente ignorei a palpitação diferente no meu peito quando Quinn veio falar comigo, achando que fosse mais uma paixonite boba, mas agora, depois de hoje a noite, depois do nosso dueto improvisado, percebo o quanto estava errada.

O que sinto por ela é tão mais forte do que mera atração, é desejo puro. Quando estou ao seu lado eu simplesmente perco o controle. Acho que preciso ligar para minha psicóloga...

Estamos no carro dela o radio está desligado e eu estou odiando o silencio entre nós, tenho vontade de dizer algo, mas não sei o que poderia falar. Ela parece estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, quero tocá-la desesperadamente, quero ouvir a sua voz, sentir seus lábios nos meus...

Algo me diz que eu deveria ter medo desses sentimentos, mas eu não consigo sentir receio, tudo o que sinto é essa coisa estranha, que eu não sei descrever, mas parece tão certo. Nunca senti nada tão forte antes, nem mesmo pelo Finn...

Deixo minha mente viajar e mergulho na intensidade de meus sentimentos. Chegamos a minha casa, ela para o carro e espera que eu desça, não me mexo. Sinto seus olhos em mim, levanto o rosto, não consigo ler sua expressão, em parte por que está escuro e em parte por que ela nunca olhou para mim dessa forma antes.

"Chegamos Rachel."

"Eu sei."

"Não vai descer?"

"Não sei."

Continuo parada. Já são quase dez e meia. Ela ainda me observa daquela forma estranha, como se estivesse tentando entender alguma coisa, pelo menos ela não parece estar com raiva. Imagino que ela deva estar confusa. Eu estou...

A luz fraca que vem da rua ilumina seu rosto, ela passa a mão pelos cabelos e mechas loiras caem desordenadamente em volta de sua face. Ela é tão bonita.

"Quer que eu te acompanhe até a porta?"

Concordo com a cabeça, essa proposta me deixa ainda mais confusa. Será que ela sente o mesmo que eu? E o que eu estou sentindo exatamente?

Ela sai do carro, eu não. A minha porta se abre e uma mão me puxa para fora. Caminhamos em silencio até a porta.

"O que aconteceu hoje?" ela pergunta abruptamente segurando meu pulso e me impedindo de colocar a chave na fechadura. As luzes da casa estão apagadas, presumo que meus pais já tenham se deitado.

"Do que você esta falando?" Me faço de idiota, não quero falar sobre isso. Preciso ficar sozinha para tentar desvendar os meus sentimentos.

"Não se faça de idiota Berry, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando." Apesar da dureza das palavras, sua voz se mantém suave.

"Eu não sei..." Olho para os meus próprios pés.

Ela levanta o meu rosto com seu indicador e nossos olhos se encontram.

"Eu estou confusa Rachel, eu preciso de respostas. Preciso saber o que estou sentindo..." Ela diz isso de uma forma quase desesperada e de repente eu sei o que preciso fazer. Ficamos em silencio enquanto eu peso as conseqüências que provavelmente acompanharão as minhas ações. "Fala alguma coisa."

Estamos de frente uma para a outra, ela ainda segura o meu pulso com sua mão esquerda, enquanto a direita esta parada em meu ombro. Levanto meu braço livre e meus dedos prendem uma mecha de cabelos loiros atrás de sua orelha. Repouso minha palma em sua bochecha, fico na ponta dos pés e lentamente aproximo nossos lábios. Paro na mesma posição que estávamos quando terminamos nosso dueto. Espero para ver sua reação, ela não se afasta. Chego um pouco mais perto, nossos corpos se encaixam perfeitamente e ela coloca a mão na base das minhas costas, diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre nós.

"Eu preciso te beijar." Sinto, mais do que ouço as palavras dela, um arrepio percorre a minha espinha.

"Então me beije." Respondo em um sussurro.

E finalmente nossos lábios se encontram. O tempo para por um momento e tudo o que eu consigo sentir é a presença dela, sua boca é tão gentil e suave, tão diferente de todas as outras que eu já beijei. Enlaço seu pescoço e a trago mais para perto. Sinto sua língua pedindo permissão para entrar e parto meus lábios levemente dando-lhe acesso. Quando nossas línguas se encostam eu perco o chão. Graças a Deus ela esta me segurando. Ela suspira contra minha boca e eu não consigo controlar o som que sai da minha garganta, algo entre um gemido e um soluço. Não quero que esse momento acabe, mas a necessidade por ar fala mais alto e somos obrigadas a quebrar o beijo.

Nesse momento tenho certeza, estou perdidamente apaixonada por Quinn Fabray.

====/====

**Quinn's POV**

Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão nervosa, nunca tive dificuldade em encarar as minhas próprias verdades, mesmo quando descobri que estava grávida, nunca menti para mim mesma. A quem estou tentando enganar, penso enquanto olho para menina ao meu lado no carro. É obvio que tenho sentimentos por ela, não sei exatamente o que, só sei que ela me tira o fôlego.

Passo a mão pelos cabelos tentando me acalmar."Quer que eu te acompanhe até a porta?"

Ela concorda com a cabeça, saio do carro, mas ela não se mexe, abro a sua porta. Ela consegue parecer mais perturbada do que eu! Chegamos até a porta e a vejo puxar a chave da bolsa sem me dirigir um olhar sequer. Seguro o seu pulso. "O que aconteceu hoje?" Está escuro e não consigo ler sua expressão.

"Do que você esta falando?"

Tenho vontade de bater em alguma coisa, mas respiro fundo e respondo calmamente. "Não se faça de idiota Berry, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando."

Ela desvia meu olhar e baixa a cabeça "Eu não sei."

Suspiro e posiciono meu indicador sob seu queixo, levantando seu rosto para que possa ver seus olhos. Me sinto tão angustiada, preciso de respostas e digo isso para ela. "Eu estou confusa Rachel, eu preciso de respostas. Preciso saber o que estou sentindo..." Espero que ela diga algo, mas tudo o que recebo é silencio, começo a me desesperar "Fala alguma coisa."

Sinto-me quebrada, rejeitada, estou pronta para me afastar e ir embora quando ela levanta uma mão e passa pelos meus cabelos acariciando minha face. Ela está tão perto agora que consigo sentir seu perfume e é maravilhoso. Ela se aproxima cada vez mais e pela segunda vez hoje, nossos lábios estão a milímetros de distancia. Ela para. Quero que continue, então ponho minha mão nas suas costas e a trago um pouco mais perto, nosso encaixe é perfeito.

"Eu preciso te beijar" proclamo minha necessidade em um sussurro, pedindo por permissão.

"Então me beije." Ela responde e sinto uma onda de calor tomar conta do meu corpo quando selamos nossos lábios. Ela é tão macia e delicada, quero provar cada centímetro de sua boca. Ela abraça meu pescoço, minha língua encosta na dela e eu derreto com a sensação. Não consigo conter um suspiro. É tudo tão bom e maravilhoso. Queria passar a minha vida inteira beijando Rachel Berry. Nos separamos para respirar, mas a pausa não dura muito e em um segundo já estamos nos beijando novamente.

Depois do que parecem horas, eu recobro um pouco de sanidade. Estamos indo rápido de mais. Seguro o rosto da morena com as duas mãos. "Tenho que ir Rachel." Deposito um ultimo beijo em seus lábios antes de me afastar. Ajunto a chave do carro que havia caído no chão.

Ela pega meu braço. "Quinn, eu..."

Olho para ela novamente. "Nos vemos segunda Rachel."

"Mas..."

"Eu realmente tenho que ir."

====/====

**N/A: Isso não deveria ter acontecido tão cedo, mas me senti muito revoltada hoje e simplesmente tive que escrever essa cena...**

**Não sei se ficou bom (digitei isso em uma hora mais ou menos), será que adiantei demais as coisas? Por favor, me deixe saber o que você esta pensando! **

**Comentários são muito importantes para mim e mantém motivada...**

**Até mais!**


	8. Chapter 8

30 de janeiro de 2011

Acordo com o meu celular berrando na mesa de cabeceira, nova mensagem. Esfrego os meus olhos e leio o que está escrito na tela.

**Bom dia! Está pronta? Chego aí em 30 minutos! – Sam**

Meu Deus! Esqueci totalmente! Já é meio dia! Pulo da cama tirando meu pijama e corro para o banheiro. Ligo o chuveiro e sinto a água escorrer por meu pescoço enquanto imagens da noite anterior invadem a minha mente. Parece um sonho, mas eu sei que é real.

O que eu faço agora?

Sei exatamente o que quero, mas também sei que é muito cedo para afirmar qualquer coisa. Preciso de tempo e espaço. Não tenho a mínima vontade de ir almoçar com o Sam, não acho que possa encará-lo depois do que aconteceu ontem, mas não tenho escolha. Certas coisas precisam ser feitas.

Seco o cabelo com a toalha, escovo os dentes, escolho um vestido aleatório no armário, sapatilha cinza, casaco branco. Me olho no espelho. Não tenho tempo para maquiagem.

12:32, ele está atrasado. Passo pelo quarto de minha mãe, a porta está aberta e vejo que ela ainda não levantou. Desço as escadas, entro na cozinha escrevo um bilhete dizendo aonde vou estar e chego à sala bem a tempo de ouvir a campainha tocar.

Ponho a mão na maçaneta, respiro fundo e abro a porta.

"Oi" diz ele se inclinando para me beijar. Desvio o rosto e ele acerta o canto da minha boca. Sinto um calafrio desagradável.

"Oi"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele pergunta com olhos de cachorrinho, percebo que minha tarefa vai ser bem mais difícil do que eu gostaria.

"Vamos aonde?" pergunto saindo de casa sem olhar para ele.

"Quinn, o que houve?"

Entro no carro. Ele me observa pelo lado de fora com uma expressão preocupada. Forço um sorriso, acho que funcionou.

Agora estamos sentados lado a lado.

"Foi algo que eu fiz? Eu não te chamei de Beiste de novo, né?"

"Você não fez nada Sam." Minha cabeça já esta começando a latejar.

"Qual é o problema então?"

Começo a perder a paciência. "Sam. Só. Dirija." Falo entre os dentes. Tenho que acabar logo com isso, de um jeito ou de outro.

Ele me olha perplexo, mas o carro começa a andar.

====/====

Bread Stix, quanta originalidade... Penso, enquanto finjo analisar o cardápio. Ainda não trocamos uma palavra dês de que deixamos minha casa. Ele tem sido um cavalheiro hoje, abrindo portas e puxando minha cadeira como se quisesse se redimir. Isso só torna as coisas mais difíceis, não é culpa dele se a minha vida é uma bagunça total...

A garçonete anota nossos pedidos e eu limpo a garganta, estou picotando meu guardanapo com os dedos.

"E então..." ele começa passando uma mão pela nuca. "como foi o jantar ontem?"

"Foi bom" _você realmente não quer saber sobre isso. _

"Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite?"

_Sim, eu beijei Rachel Berry. _"Bom, eu conheci minha filha... Acho que isso é uma grande coisa..."

"É..." Consigo ver seu desconforto com essa conversa. "Sabe, eu acho muito legal o que você esta fazendo com a Rachel nesses últimos dias." Obviamente ele só estava tentando amenizar o clima, mas minha reação a essas palavras não é das melhores.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Pergunto rapidamente, ouço minha voz tremer. Por um segundo penso que ele pode saber de tudo. Olho para ele e tenho quase certeza que a palavra 'culpa' esta estampada na minha testa.

"Você sabe, sendo gentil com ela e todo o mais..." ele agora me observa com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Preciso mudar de assunto.

"É, ela não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava..." _ela é muito melhor..._

Mais uma vez caímos em silencio, eu estava meio que esperando uma piadinha sem graça sobre algum filme que eu não assisti, mas ele não disse nada.

Nosso almoço chega e eu decido puxar assunto novamente.

"Como está indo a tarefa do Glee? Já escolheram uma musica?"

Minha pergunta funciona como quebra-gelo e passo o resto da refeição ouvindo sobre o mash-up que ele e Mercedes estão montando. Não presto muita atenção, tudo o que consigo pensar é no quanto isso é errado... Acabei de trair o meu namorado com uma garota e a parte da garota não me incomoda nem um pouco. E o que isso faz de mim afinal? Gay? Bissexual? Sei que isso soa estranho, mas beijá-la pareceu tão natural...

Volto minha atenção para o garoto loiro na minha frente que fala sem parar.

"...demorei um pouco para convencer a Mercedes sobre as musicas, mas no final ela acabou concordando comigo..."

Isso parece tortura! Não sei por que, mas ele me irrita! Não agüento mais! Preciso terminar isso de uma vez! Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele tem sido tão bom pra mim e eu não quero magoá-lo. Só que aí tem a Rachel... Sei que só convivemos em paz por três dias, mas acho que posso estar me apaixonando... É tudo tão estranho e confuso... Por que eu não pude me apaixonar pelo Sam? As coisas seriam tão mais fáceis!

Quer saber? Foda-se! Eu já disse que não iria mentir para mim mesma e ficar com o Sam seria ir contra minha natureza. A ultima vez que fiz isso acabei sofrendo e fazendo o Finn sofrer também. Não quero mais machucar as pessoas.

"Sam... Isso não esta dando certo..." interrompo seu discurso cautelosamente.

"Você não acha que essas músicas combinam?"

"Que?... Eu não estou falando de musica nenhuma, Sam! Isso é sobre nós!"

"Não entendo..."

Tiro o anel de compromisso do meu dedo e seguro de modo que fique em sua linha de visão. "Eu realmente tentei me apaixonar... E por um momento eu até quis acreditar que o amor viria com o tempo, mas..."

"Você está terminando comigo?" Ouço o choque em sua voz.

Aceno a cabeça positivamente e suspiro.

"Por que Quinn?" Ele parece triste, mas não consigo olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eu tenho me esforçado tanto para que isso de certo, eu abri mão das minhas necessidades para que você não se sentisse pressionada..."

"Me desculpa Sam... Eu realmente queria que as coisas dessem certo para nós, mas você não escolhe por quem se apaixonar..."

"O QUE?" O súbito aumento de volume atrai meu olhar e vejo a incredulidade estampada na sua face assim como a dor pelo coração partido. "Isso significa que tem outro cara?"

_Sim, mas não um cara... _"Não sei... Acho que pode haver outra pessoa, preciso de espaço para descobrir. Eu não quero que você me odeie..."

Ficamos em silencio novamente, a garçonete traz a conta, ele paga e saímos do restaurante.

"Eu não te odeio" ele diz de repente "eu só estou surpreso, mas acho que concordo com você..."

Agora estou curiosa. Ele concorda?

"A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona. Eu me apaixonei por você... Mas isso não significa que o sentimento seja recíproco." Ele para e pega a minha mão. "Espero que você consiga encontrar o amor com esse cara novo, mas eu vou estar sempre por perto caso isso não aconteça e você queira me dar outra chance."

Definitivamente não esperava por essa.

"Obrigada Sam, se as coisas não derem certo você será o primeiro, a saber." Não acredito na minha sorte. Acho que vamos conseguir manter uma amizade afinal.

"Certo..." diz ele meio sem jeito "Então... ele é alguém que eu conheço?"

"Sim." Não vejo por que mentir "Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso..." Imagino qual seria sua se soubesse que 'o cara' é ninguém menos que a nossa pequena diva Rachel Berry?

====/====

Fim Quinn's POV

====/====

Enquanto isso na casa dos Berry...

"Eu acho que a nossa filha pode estar doente." Diz Arthur para seu marido que seca a louça.

"E por que você acha isso?"

"Ela acordou depois das nove da manha, não encostou no Elíptico, não fez exercícios de dança e não cantou nada até agora."

"Você esqueceu de mencionar que ela mal falou durante o almoço." Responde Phill com um sorriso no rosto.

"E isso é engraçado por que...?"

"Caso você não tenha reparado," ele largou o pano de prato e foi caminhando na direção do homem alto que se escorava perto da porta. "nossa filha é uma adolescente. Esse tipo de comportamento é normal."

Arthur faz uma cara estranha "Não para os padrões da Rachel, acho que devíamos falar com ela..."

"Você que sabe... Ela está no quarto. Vou terminar a louça e já subo." Ele fica na ponta dos pés para um beijo antes de se voltar para a pia. "Mas ainda acho que você se preocupa demais."

====/====

Rachel está sentada na cama, totalmente imersa em pensamentos sobre certa loira, quando é trazida de volta a realidade por uma batida na porta.

"Posso entrar estrelinha?" Ela sorri ao ouvir o apelido.

"Sim"

O grande homem negro parece muito deslocado dentro daquele quarto extremamente feminino. Ele senta ao lado dela.

"Esta tudo bem Rachel?"

"Claro!"

"Você não sabe mentir estrelinha..." ele a abraça. "Agora me conte o que aconteceu. Aqueles meninos do colégio continuam a te incomodar?"

"Não pai... Eu acho que posso ter destruído a única chance de ter uma amiga de verdade."

Nesse momento Phill entra no quarto e puxa a cadeira da escrivaninha.

Rachel conta para eles tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

"... como eu pude me apaixonar tão rápido? E justamente por ela, entre todas as pessoas? Eu não devia ter imposto esse beijo..."

"Mas não foi ela quem te beijou? Pelo que eu entendi, ela até falou que precisava disso." Disse Phill arqueando as sobrancelhas, normalmente esse tipo de conversa era responsabilidade de seu marido.

"Eu sei, mas também foi ela quem foi embora..."

"E se não me engano ela te deu um beijo de despedida e disse 'nos vemos segunda'." Arthur afagou os cabelos castanhos de sua filha.

"Eu sei, mas eu estou tão nervosa, só consigo pensar em tudo o que poderia dar errado... Já falei que ela tem namorado?"

"Sim, pelo menos 6 vezes..." Phill sorri e Arthur lhe lança um olhar reprovador.

"O que eu faço pai?" Pergunta Rachel a beira do choro olhando para o homem que a abraçava.

"Acho que você espera até segunda..."

====/====

**A/N: Sem momentos Faberry (só em pensamento), mas prometo compensar no próximo!**

**Em alguns capítulos eu pretendo tornar essa fic mais musical, mas queria saber a opinião de vocês antes... **

**Sim ou não para capítulos musicais?**

**Comentem please!**

**Até mais!**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Hey! Sei que já disse isso antes, mas é sempre bom reforçar, eu não possuo Glee!**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo, era para ele ser muito mais longo, mas fiquei presa em uma reunião de trabalho que literalmente acabou em pizza ;)**

**O próximo capitulo será bem mais cumprido... (talvez eu o divida em dois... mas serão postados no mesmo dia)**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**Abraços...**

...

"Eu adoraria! Sinto tanta saudade de você, nem acredito que faz mais de um ano que não te vejo pessoalmente!"

_"Também sinto a sua falta Judy. Você não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz em saber do seu divorcio, sempre achei Russel uma pessoa detestável!"_

"E você sempre fez questão de demonstrar isso para ele..." Judy Fabray sorriu com as lembranças.

_"E como vai a minha sobrinha favorita? Ela também está convidada para passar uns dias aqui."_

"Oh, ela esta ótima, foi almoçar com o namorado... Vou falar sobre os nossos planos assim que ela chegar!" Nisso Quinn abre a porta de casa e caminha em direção as escadas sem notar a presença de sua mãe. "Falando nisso, ela acabou de chegar. Te ligo daqui a pouco."

_"Está bem. Até daqui a pouco então..."_

Ela desliga o telefone. "Quinnie! Filha vem aqui um pouquinho. Tenho boas noticias!"

A líder de torcida se vira nas escadas e lança um sorriso para a loira mais velha. Fazia tempo que não via sua mãe parecer tão alegre.

"Como foi seu almoço com Sam?"

A pergunta faz seu sorriso diminuir um pouco. "Nós terminamos..."

A excitação no rosto de Judy se transforma rapidamente em preocupação. "O que aconteceu? Ele fez alguma coisa para você?"

"Não mãe, fui eu quem quis terminar, as coisas não estavam mais dando certo. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou bem." Responde ela, acomodando-se no sofá. "O que você queria me falar?"

O rosto da loira mais velha se ilumina novamente. "Seu tio Joseph acabou de ligar."

Quinn sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir noticias do irmão mais novo de sua mãe, seu tio preferido.

"Ele se mudou para Boston e nos convidou para passar alguns dias com ele."

"Sério? Nossa, eu adoraria! Sinto tanta saudade dele!"

"Então você gostaria de ir?"

"Claro! Espera... Quando?"

"Vamos dia 11 e voltamos dia 15, assim você não perde tantos dias de aula."

Uma sombra passa pelo rosto de Quinn. "Não vou poder ir..."

"Por que não?"

"Tenho a festa de dia dos namorados dia 12..."

"Mas você não terminou com o Sam?"

"Sim, mas eu ainda vou me apresentar com o Glee Club."

"Oh, então eu acho que vamos marcar para outro dia..." Judy suspira em desapontamento.

"Não mãe, vai sem mim..."

"Quinn..."

"É serio, eu posso ir quando estiver de férias."

"Mas..."

"Eu sei o quanto você quer ir. Eu posso ficar sozinha alguns dias, não seria a primeira vez."

"Está bem..." Judy não consegue deixar de sorrir "Obrigada."

====/====

31 de janeiro de 2011 – segunda-feira

Rachel estava atrasada. Isso nunca acontecia. Normalmente ela chegava à escola uma hora antes para praticar na sala do coral, mas hoje ela ficou na cama até que um de seus pais forçou-a a se vestir (o que demorou mais de uma hora) e tomar café. Ela tentou dizer que estava doente, mas não deu certo. Agora ela estava sentada na sala do Diretor com um bilhete de explicando o atraso enquanto esperava pelo inicio do próximo período.

Ela estava morrendo de medo de encontrar com Quinn, mas sabia que isso seria inevitável - mesmo que não houvesse Glee Club hoje - já que elas tinham duas aulas juntas, uma das quais ela acabara de perder. Sem contar a proximidade de seus armários. Faltando três minutos para o sinal tocar, ela se levantou e foi pegar os livros antes que os corredores se enchessem.

A manhã passou tranquilamente, sem que elas se encontrassem e Rachel se escondia toda a vez que vislumbrava uma combinação de cabelos loiros e uniforme vermelho. Ela almoçou sozinha na biblioteca, se preparando psicologicamente para o próximo período e para a humilhação (e rejeição) a qual provavelmente seria submetida pela loira.

====/====

Rachel havia perdido o primeiro período e Quinn estava preocupada. _Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? _Ela entrou na sala de aula, completamente vazia exceto pela professora que falava no telefone com um ar irritado. Foi até o seu cavalete, sentou no banquinho e ficou observando seus colegas chegarem sem pressa enquanto mordia o lábio.

Artes não era uma matéria popular e a turma não chegava a ter 20 alunos, definitivamente nenhum atleta ou líder de torcida. Antes da gravidez ela nunca teria se matriculado para algo assim, mas as coisas mudam...

Ela sentiu falta de ar quando viu a morena passar pela porta com uma expressão de dor e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhares se encontraram e Quinn sorriu. Rachel parecia surpresa quando se dirigiu ao extremo oposto da sala e ocupou seu lugar entre duas meninas que fingiram não notá-la.

A professora chamou a atenção da turma. "Boa tarde meninos e meninas, como vocês sabem, já faz três semanas que estamos trabalhando com a figura humana. Hoje será o inicio das avaliações. Eu tinha um convidado especial que iria servir como modelo para vocês desenharem, mas ele acabou de me ligar informando que sua esposa acabou de ter gêmeos." Ela fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho em desgosto. "Diante disso, vamos partir para o plano B. Vou dividi-los em duplas e vocês farão um retrato de seu colega. As duplas serão por ordem alfabética do primeiro nome." Ela pega uma lista e começa a anunciar. "Aaron e Caroline, Dianna e Daphne... ... Quinn e Rachel, Richard e Samantha..."

As duas garotas trocam um olhar nervoso.

"... não Jacob, você no pode mudar de dupla. Podem se reunir!"

A sala é dominada pelo barulho de cavaletes sendo arrastados e em alguns minutos todos estão prontos para começar. Rachel e Quinn estão sentadas frente a frente em silencio.

"Me desculpa Quinn." A morena diz desviando os olhos.

"Por que eu deveria te desculpar Berry?"

"Pelo que aconteceu sabado a noite, eu te coloquei em uma posição desagradável e essa não era a minha intenção, mas entenda que eu estava..."

"Eu quis te beijar." A loira interrompe abruptamente.

Isso faz a cantora buscar os olhos castanho claros, não há remorso ou duvida neles.

"Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós."

"Isso é impossível Rachel, as coisas já estão estranhas" Ela diz pegando um lápis na bancada. "Mas isso não significa que seja um estranho ruim."

"O que isso significa?"

"Eu acho que posso gostar de você."

"Sério?" A diva sorri iluminando toda a sala ao seu redor.

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça, retribuindo o sorriso. "Mas a gente deveria ir com calma... O que aconteceu sábado... Eu nem te conheço direito."

"Na verdade, nos conhecemos dês de o jardim de infância, mas eu sei o que você quer dizer. Nos conhecemos, mas não sabemos nada uma sobre a outra. E realmente se atirar em um relacionamento homossexual sem ter certeza de que é a pela pessoa certa seria burrice. Acho que deveríamos marcar um encontro. Eu posso fazer calendários combinando para podermos..."

"Devagar Berry! Eu me perdi na parte do jardim de infância." Diz Quinn rindo levemente.

"Você quer que eu repita? Por que eu acho muito importante que a gente monte uma estratégia de..."

"Rachel!" A líder de torcida põe a mão sobre a boca da morena. "Que tal se só deixássemos as coisas acontecerem?"

"mmffmemm"

"Como?" pergunta Quinn removendo a mão.

"Como se faz isso?"

"Isso o que?"

"Deixar as coisas acontecerem."

"Você está falando sério?" a loira levanta uma sobrancelha. Rachel lhe lança um olhar homicida. "Bom, acho que a gente começa a fazer esse trabalho antes que a Srta. Hart venha nos inspecionar."

"Acho que é uma boa ideia..." ela lança um olhar para a mulher que está a dois cavaletes de distancia. "Só tem um problema."

"Qual?"

"Eu não sei desenhar..."

====/====


	10. Chapter 10

"Não acredito!"

"Não, é serio! Se você me der uma moeda eu não consigo fazer um circulo."

"Se você não sabe desenhar, então por que se matriculou nessa disciplina?"

"Meus avós me levaram para New York nas férias e meus pais vieram fazer minha matricula, aparentemente eles acharam que, aula de artes englobava todas as artes."

"Oh..."

"Eu tentei mudar, mas quando voltei já não tinha mais vaga em nada além de saúde e segurança."

"Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar?"

"Você consegue fazer um auto-retrato?" Quinn olha para ela com incredulidade. "Então não, eu sou um caso perdido quando se trata de lápis e papel..."

"Bom, a gente vai ter que dar um jeito... Nem que seu trabalho seja um desenho abstrato que retrate um borrão vermelho e branco levemente parecido comigo..."

Rachel ri das imagens que lhe invadem a mente nesse momento.

"Acho que eu vou começar te desenhando então. Você acha que consegue ser o modelo? Ou vou ter que partir para o abstrato também?"

"Acho que consigo ficar parada por alguns minutos."

"Bom..." Quinn ajeita uma folha A3 no suporte e escolhe um lápis comum para começar o esboço. Sua mão flui rapidamente pelo papel e Rachel a observa, impressionada com a naturalidade de seus movimentos. Depois de alguns minutos de trabalho, a loira tira os olhos da folha e intercala seu olhar entre o desenho e a garota parada a sua frente. Ela faz uma careta de descontentamento.

"Como está o trabalho de vocês?" pergunta a professora se aproximando e olhando por sobre o ombro da líder de torcida. Um sorriso de apreciação se espalha por sua face. "Maravilhoso como sempre Quinn..."

"Não concordo Srta. Hart." Quinn morde o lábio antes de continuar. "O desenho tem que ser de corpo inteiro?"

"Supostamente... Por que a pergunta senhorita Fabray?" a solteirona parece interessada na resposta.

"Eu simplesmente não consigo reduzir o rosto dela."

"Tem algum problema com o meu rosto?" Rachel coloca a mão no nariz em um gesto de preocupação.

"Sim," a loira sorri "ele é expressivo demais para ser reproduzido em pequenas escalas."

Rachel se sente corar, mas sorri por dentro.

"Entendo." Diz a professora, analisando o desenho. "Faça o que achar melhor Fabray, eu não tenho duvidas quanto as suas habilidades artísticas. Uma pena que não possa dizer o mesmo de você Srta. Berry..." Ela se afasta em direção a próxima dupla.

====/====

Rachel acompanhou Quinn até a próxima aula, o que atraiu muitos olhares surpresos de todo o corpo estudantil.

"E você tem o que agora?" perguntou a loira parando ao lado da porta.

"Física. No terceiro andar com o Mr. Letner."

"Corre então... Ouvi dizer que ele é impiedoso em relação a atrasos. Santana já pegou uma detenção com ele."

"Bom, até mais então..." a morena continuou parada, mordendo o lábio.

"É serio Rachel, eu não quero que você entre em problemas." Ela põe a mão no ombro da outra. "Eu tenho que entrar, Mr. Shue vai dar um teste hoje e eu queria perguntar uma coisa para ele antes."

"Está bem," ela suspira. "boa aula então." Com isso ela se virou e seguiu em direção as escadas.

====/====

"Preciso da sua ajuda Mr. Shue." Quinn apóia as duas mãos na mesa e encara o professor.

"Alguma duvida?" Ele levanta os olhos da partitura que estava estudando. Ainda faltam alguns minutos para o começo da aula e os alunos estão terminando de chegar.

"Eu queria pedir um favor, mas não tem nada a ver com espanhol." Ela para e pensa um pouco. "Na verdade, é sobre o dia dos namorados."

"Tem algum problema com a sua musica?"

"Não. Eu queria a permissão para organizar um numero especial."

"O que você tem em mente?" pergunta ele, agora prestando total atenção.

"Bom, envolve todo o clube, menos a Rachel. Ela não pode ficar sabendo sobre isso."

"Quinn Fabray, é algum tipo de brincadeira? Eu não vou permitir que você faça nada contra ela. Vocês garotos não percebem o quanto ela sofre com isso?"

"Não é nada desse gênero." Quinn estava se odiando nesse momento, seu passado a condenava, mesmo quando suas intenções eram boas. "Tenho passado algum tempo com a Rachel ultimamente... Acho até que estamos nos tornando amigas."_Ou mais do que isso..._

"Sei..." diz ele com incredulidade. "Olha Quinn, eu não acho que..."

"Mr. Schue!" Ela o interrompe endireitando sua postura e o observando de cima. "Não me julgue antes de saber o que eu vou dizer."

Ele estava um pouco chocado. Normalmente as alunas não o confrontavam dessa forma, mas fez sinal para ela continuar.

"Vou ir direto ao ponto. Dês de que voltamos das férias de inverno, ela tem se excluído totalmente do grupo. Ela até parou de falar durante as praticas do Glee!"

"Eu reparei nisso também..."

"As regionais estão chegando e não vamos ter a menor chance se a nossa melhor voz tiver perdido a confiança."

Ele sustenta o olhar de Quinn enquanto ela explica para ele o que quer fazer. Não é nada de mais realmente, só um pequeno gesto para devolver algum brilho a morena.

"Amanhã no começo do ensaio eu vou pedir para a Emma chamá-la e você pode comunicar o resto do grupo."

Ela sorri para ele e concorda com a cabeça antes de ir sentar-se ao entre a Brittany e o Finn. Uma coisa a menos com o que se preocupar, com o professor envolvido, dificilmente alguém iria se recusar a participar.

====/====

Rachel estava parada no meio do corredor quase deserto fazendo anotações quando vislumbrou pelo canto do olho uma mão passar por sua cabeça e fechar a porta de seu armário. Ela deu um pulo e se virou lentamente escorando as costas na porta que havia acabado de ser fechada, arregalando os olhos para a loira a sua frente. Seu coração acelerou em uma mistura de medo e excitação.

"Oi" disse Quinn dando um passo à frente e pressionando Rachel ainda mais contra o metal frio.

"O q-que você está fazendo Quinn?" a morena engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

A loira sorriu e passou os dedos de sua mão livre pelos cabelos castanhos. "Estou te oferecendo uma carona."

Rachel piscou algumas vezes, surpresa pela intimidade do gesto em publico. Limpou a garganta e respondeu. "Aceito a carona, mas preciso que você tire a mão da porta para que eu possa guardar isso." Ela levanta o caderno.

Quinn suspira e recua, iniciando a busca pelas chaves dentro da mochila.

"Como foi a prova de espanhol?"

"Fácil como sempre... até mesmo a Britt consegue passar nessa matéria." Ela abre o carro. O estacionamento está relativamente vazio, exceto por alguns retardatários. "Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta Berry."

"Diga..."

Elas entram no carro e a loira da a partida.

"Por que você nunca almoça na cantina?"

"A resposta não é obvia?" Rachel ri amargamente. "Ninguém me quer lá."

"Por que você diz isso?" Quinn interrompe "Eu quero te ver durante o almoço e tenho certeza que o resto do Glee Club gostaria de te ter por perto."

"Isso não é verdade, e você sabe disso."

"Talvez você só seja tratada dessa forma por que eles não te conhecem. Tudo o que eles vêem é uma diva que não consegue manter a boca fechada e se acha melhor do que todo mundo."

Quinn estaciona o carro na entrada dos Berry. Ela se vira para Rachel e a primeira coisa que vê é a tristeza naqueles grandes olhos castanhos. "Talvez eles estejam certos..."

"Eu sou a prova de que eles não estão." Ela pega a mão da morena. "A verdadeira Rachel me conquistou em três dias. Por que seria diferente com o resto do pessoal?"

A boca da diva esboça um sorriso.

"Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Berry. Só precisa relaxar um pouco e aprender a deixar as coisas acontecerem."

Olhos castanho claros encontram olhos de chocolate. "Você vai me ajudar com isso Quinn?"

A loira envolve a cantora em um abraço desajeitado "Claro que sim Rach..."

====/====

Kurt estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, cercado de livros e com uma dor de cabeça terrível. A nova escola estava exigindo demais... Mas valia a pena, a vida sem ter que se preocupar com slushies e piadas de mau gosto era maravilhosa. Mesmo que sentisse falta do New Directions e da liberdade de expressão que vinha com ele.

Um celular vibra e apita dentro de seu bolso. Ele larga a caneta, massageia as têmporas e pesca o aparelho na jaqueta. Ele lê a mensagem e franze a testa.

**Tá muito ocupado agora? – Quinn**

Quinn só vinha falar com ele quando queria alguma coisa e ele não estava com a mínima vontade de lidar com a líder de torcida agora. Mas a curiosidade sempre fala mais alto e ele acaba respondendo.

**A que devo a honra dessa mensagem? – Kurt**

A resposta veio quase que imediatamente.

**O que vc acha sobre Rachel Berry? – Q**

**Moral? – K**

**Só responda, gosta dela ou não. – Q**

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha enquanto pensa na resposta.

**É bem + fácil gostar dela agora que ñ competimos mais por solos. – K**

**Ótimo! Tem planos para o dia 12 – Q**

Isso esta ficando cada vez mais estranho.

**Pq? – Kurt**

**Acha que consegue vir para o ensaio do Glee Club amanha? – Q**

**Qual é a desse questionário? – K**

**Vem amanhã ou não Kurt? – Q**

Ele pensa em responder que não, mas mais uma vez é vencido pela curiosidade.

**OK. – K**

====/====

**N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado...**

**No próximo capitulo, respostas? ****Talvez...**

**I need reviews to live! Ok, that's too much… But this story really needs reviews to keep this pace, então comentem!**

**Até mais!**


	11. Chapter 11

01 de fevereiro de 2011 - terça-feira

"Oi" duas mãos apertam a sua cintura. Rachel emite um grunhido antes de fechar a porta do armário e encarar a loira as suas costas.

"Por que você sempre chega assim, sorrateiramente? Um dia desses eu ainda vou enfartar!" Ela sorri em resposta ao sorriso que estava recebendo também.

"Eu adoro ver a sua cara de surpresa e principalmente o modo como ela se transforma em um sorriso em um piscar de olhos."

"Boa resposta." Ela coloca as mãos nos braços da loira que ainda envolvem a sua cintura. "Acho melhor você me soltar agora. As pessoas estão encarando."

"Sinceramente eu não me importo que olhem. Não é como se eu fosse te beijar ou algo assim..." Responde ela soltando a morena. "Além do mais, eles tem que se acostumar com isso. Nós somos amigas agora..."

"Então acho que não haverá beijos tão cedo..."

"Não tão cedo..." Repete Quinn, começando a andar. Ela precisa por em ordem seus sentimentos antes de avançar as coisas. "Almoça comigo hoje?"

"É uma oferta tentadora, mas eu realmente vou ter que declinar." Ela busca os olhos da loira e capta uma pontada de desapontamento. "Não que eu não queira, mas tenho hora marcada com o Brad na sala de coral. Ele vai me ajudar a escolher a musica para a apresentação do dia dos namorados." Ela olha para o chão e continua em um sussurro agora. "E eu não quero atrapalhar as coisas entre você e o Sam..."

Quinn revira os olhos. "Eu terminei com o Sam. Você ainda não escolheu uma musica? Isso é um fato inédito!"

Rachel para de andar. "Terminou com o Sam? Por quê?"

"Acho que isso é meio obvio."

Elas ficam paradas por um momento enquanto a cantora processa a informação. _Foi por minha causa..._

"Não é que eu não tenha escolhido a musica ainda, eu só estou em duvida entre duas que conseguem evocar meus sentimentos perfeitamente. Na verdade, acho que estou mais inclinada a uma delas. Só preciso falar com o Brad para finalizar minha decisão."

Elas voltam a andar em direção ao refeitório.

"Eu posso opinar?"

"Não." Ela diz piscando um olho. "É surpresa."

"Humpf. Não gosto de surpresas."

Rachel ri da cara da loira. "Vou indo, não quero deixar o Brad esperando." Ela se espicha e da um beijo na bochecha da loira. "Até depois."

"Até..."

====/====

"Posso ver?"

"Não se mexa Rachel."

"Mas eu quero ver!"

"Assim que eu terminar..."

"Mas ta demorando muito!"

"A pressa é inimiga da perfeição Berry!"

Rachel cruza os braços.

Quinn para o que estava fazendo e respira fundo. "Quanto mais você se mexer, mais vai demorar..."

A morena solta os braços e revira os olhos.

"Você pode olhar para mim e sorrir? Por favor?"

Não há resposta e Quinn levanta do banquinho. Ela pega o rosto da cantora entre as mãos e vira para si. "Um sorriso?" Rachel continua desviando os olhos. "Cinco minutos e eu te mostro. Mas só se você sorrir."

"Cinco minutos?"

"Eu prometo." As duas sorriem e a loira volta ao trabalho.

Exatamente cinco minutos depois a morena pula de seu banquinho e contorna o cavalete. Quinn esta sentada observando o papel com uma expressão critica no rosto.

"Uau..."

"Não esta pronto ainda, é só um esboço..."

"Uau Quinn..."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer... Uau."

Quinn levanta uma sobrancelha.

"Se eu soubesse desenhar assim... Nossa... Eu... Nossa."

A loira ri da expressão da cantora. "Será que você poderia formar uma frase coerente?"

"Pelo visto não..."

"Então meninas? Como está indo o trabalho?" A Srta. Hart para entre as duas. "Uau!"

"Por que todo mundo fica repetindo isso?" Pergunta a líder de torcida sarcasticamente.

"Você realmente se superou com esse desenho Fabray." A professora corre os dedos pela folha. "Conseguiu captar a essência do modelo perfeitamente. Mal posso esperar para ver o resultado final." Ela diz com um sorriso.

"Obrigada Srta Hart." Responde ela, corando levemente.

Rachel ainda estava sem palavras. A professora se afasta com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

Quinn se virou para a morena que olhava com admiração para o cavalete.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer algo assim..."

"Eu nunca conseguiria cantar como você Rachel. Não se pode ser bom em tudo..."

"Eu sei disso, mas eu vou ter que fazer um retrato seu semana que vem..." Ela desvia os olhos do desenho. "Eu acho que não vou conseguir Quinn."

"Eu posso te ajudar com isso. Podemos nos encontrar esse fim de semana."

"Como um encontro?" Rachel arregala os olhos em expectativa.

"Talvez..."

====/====

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Mercedes estava tendo um ataque histérico. "Kurt!" Ela aponta para a porta e todos os seus companheiros do Glee seguem o gesto e gritam também.

"O que você ta fazendo aqui cara?" Pergunta Puck descabelando o garoto que havia acabado de entrar na sala.

"Tire as mão daí Puckerman." Ele sorri para o pessoal. "Vocês não sabiam que eu vinha?"

"Não! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Pergunta Tina dando um passo à frente para abraçar o amigo.

"Não sei." Ele lança um olhar para a loira que sorria timidamente.

Mr. Schue entra na sala e faz um sinal positivo para Quinn, o que significa que Rachel esta presa na sala da diretoria.

"Eu pedi para ele vir. Preciso falar com vocês." Todos olham surpresos para a líder de torcida.

"Sentem todos! O que ela tem a dizer é muito importante." Disse o professor batendo palmas.

Em alguns minutos todos estavam sentados ordenadamente e lançando olhares curiosos uns para os outros.

"Peraí, onde está a Rachel?" pergunta Finn, olhando em volta.

O burburinho começa novamente, e mais uma vez eles são interrompidos por palmas.

"É justamente sobre ela que queremos falar." Diz o professor. "Acho que ela tem sido muito desvalorizada ultimamente, e gostando ou não, ela é a nossa melhor voz." Ele faz uma pausa. "Quinn teve uma ideia muito interessante e eu gostaria que vocês prestassem atenção ao que ela diz."

"Obrigada Mr. Schue" Ela se levanta e começa a falar, resolvendo ir direto ao ponto. "Acho que todos vocês repararam que nessas ultimas semanas muitas coisas mudaram. Perdemos o Kurt, temos uma nova integrante..." ela aponta para Lauren. "E se não fizermos alguma coisa logo vamos perder a Rachel também."

Todos a observam em silencio, sentindo o peso de suas palavras. "Eu sei que por mais que a ignorem, ninguém aqui a odeia."

"Eu gosto dela." Interrompe Brittany. "Ela tem uma voz bonita."

"Ela não é tão ruim..." diz Artie apertando a mão da namorada.

"Ela até que é uma boa amiga..." Diz Kurt, lembrando das seletivas.

Quase todos concordam.

Quinn sorri e continua. "Acho que devíamos homenageá-la no dia dos namorados. Preparar um número especial para ela."

"Oh my God!" Grita Santana. "Você está pegando a Berry!"

"Cala a boca Santana!" Responde a loira, sentindo o sangue esquentar seu rosto. "Eu só comecei a andar mais com ela e percebi que realmente gosto de tê-la por perto..."

A latina continua a observá-la com uma expressão perplexa, mas não fala mais nada.

"Eu concordo com a Quinn. Rachel é legal." Diz Sam sorrindo.

"Eu meio que gosto dela." Puck concorda com a cabeça.

"Ela é a alma do Glee..." responde Mercedes. "Realmente merece uma homenagem."

"Já pensou em uma musica?" Pergunta Mike.

"Na verdade sim..." A loira fala qual e todos concordam. Kurt se junta com Brittany e Mike para planejar uma coreografia enquanto o resto do pessoal (menos Santana que continua com o olhar vidrado na amiga) começa a dividir quem vai cantar o que.

Mr. Schue estende a mão para Quinn bater e ela sorri para si mesma.

====/====

Quinn estava guardando os livros em seu armário enquanto pensava no que teria acontecido com Rachel. Mr. Shue provavelmente inventou uma desculpa daquelas para ela ser chamada e não voltar mais. Ela estava procurando as chaves do carro quando ouviu uma voz familiar vindo do fim do corredor.

"Isso foi simplesmente ridículo pai! Eu não acredito que chegaram a chamar o senhor! Foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, já consigo até imaginar o responsável... Eu perdi todo o ensaio do Glee!"

Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha e se vira na direção do som.

"Calma filha... Tenho certeza que o responsável será punido devidamente."

Ela consegue enxergar a pequena diva tendo um de seus ataques enquanto Phill tenta acalmá-la.

"Quinn!" Rachel chama fazendo sinal para a loira esperar.

"Oi Phill." Ela cumprimenta.

"Olá Quinn, te espero no carro filha."

"O que aconteceu Rachel? Mr. Schue disse que você estava na diretoria."

"Algum idiota achou que seria engraçado dizer para o Diretor Figgins que eu estava cultivando drogas dentro do meu armário! Você acredita nisso?"

_Acho que Mr. Shue foi longe demais com essa historia de distração..._

"Nossa... Quem faria uma coisa dessas?" Elas se afastam.

"Eu aposto que foi o Azimio. Ele adora destruir a vida dos outros! Eles chamaram meu pai! Inspecionaram meu armário! Foi ridículo!"

Quinn concorda com a cabeça.

"Perdi alguma coisa no ensaio hoje?"

"Ah... não, nada importante... Finn vai fazer um dueto com Mr. Shue na festa e nós temos que entregar as musicas quinta-feira."

"Só isso?"

"Acho que sim"

"Eu tenho que ir... Meu pai está esperando. Até amanha."

"Tchau."

====/====

**N/A: Oi! Queria agradecer os comentários até agora, fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando... Não imaginava que tantas pessoas gostassem de Faberry...**

**Já comecei o próximo capitulo e vamos ter um super momento entre as duas :)**

**Comentem!**

**Até mais.**


	12. Chapter 12

02 de fevereiro de 2011 - quarta-feira

**Rachel's POV**

Já são nove horas e a professora de literatura acabou de fechar a porta. Quinn esta atrasada. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Não a vi perto dos armários hoje... Sei que ela tinha pratica com as Cherrios, mas Santana já está na sala então acho que esse não é o motivo do atraso.

Encaro a porta fechada e me questiono o que aconteceria se eu me virasse para perguntar noticias para a Santana... Provavelmente ela não me diria nada e ainda faria algum comentário detestável sobre os motivos da minha curiosidade...

Acho melhor ficar quieta e esperar até o almoço. Se ela não aparecer posso mandar uma mensagem. Posso mandar uma mensagem agora, mas não quero que ela pense que estou obcecada... A professora esta falando algo olhando em minha direção, mas não presto atenção. Abro o meu livro em uma tentativa de acompanhar a matéria, mas meus pensamentos acabam se desviando para o lugar vazio logo atrás de mim.

Olho por cima do ombro, acho que o Sam acabou de pegar no sono...

Uma batida na porta chama minha atenção. Acompanho os movimentos da professora com os olhos, ela é uma senhora de quase setenta anos e definitivamente caminha como tal. Ela finalmente alcança a maçaneta e revela a pessoa do outro lado da porta.

Quinn entrega um bilhete para a Sra. Phillips e entra na sala andando de um jeito engraçado, não mancando, mas como se sentisse dor. Ela passa por mim e sorri, indo sentar-se em seu lugar ao lado de Sam que parece um pouco mais acordado agora.

"Lembra quando você foi defender o Kurt e acabou com um olho roxo?" A voz de Quinn era um mero sussurro, mas meus ouvidos sempre foram super aguçados.

Não houve resposta audível, mas acredito que Sam tenha acenado a cabeça, por que ela continuou.

"Eu te dei um tubo de Arnica para passar no machucado. Ainda está com você?"

"Humm... Não, acho que usei tudo. Por quê?"

Nesse momento a professora passa por perto limpando a garganta e a conversa acaba. Definitivamente aconteceu alguma coisa. O jeito como ela estava andando e a expressão de dor... Imediatamente constato que ela deve ter se machucado durante o treino. Não é nada visível, mas vou perguntar depois...

====/====

Estou parada na porta da cantina, consigo ouvir o barulho lá de dentro. Não acho que seja uma boa ideia entrar... Estudantes podem se tornar quase selvagens quando estão almoçando. Mas eu disse para a Quinn que viria e eu quero perguntar o que aconteceu hoje durante o treino...

Respiro fundo e abro a porta.

Ao contrario do que eu esperava, ninguém parece notar minha presença, estão todos muito entretidos com a comida em seus pratos e a conversa que preenche o prédio. Normalmente os estudantes podem escolher entre comer aqui dentro ou no pátio, só que hoje está garoando, o que faz do refeitório um local superlotado.

Meus olhos correm pela multidão, localizo Mike, Tina e Mercedes ocupando uma mesa perto de onde estou parada, mas eles não parecem me ver e eu não quero interrompe-los. Continuo escaneando o lugar e vejo Finn sentado junto com os atletas. Ele me lança um olhar questionador e eu aceno com a cabeça.

Redireciono meu olhar para a outra metade do aposento e finalmente encontro quem estava procurando. Ela esta sentada em uma mesa de seis, entre Noah e Brittany, Artie estava estacionado na cabeceira e passava os dedos pela testa da namorada com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Santana e Sam estavam de costas para mim. Me aproximo hesitante. Quinn me vê e sorri imediatamente, fazendo sinal para que eu me junte a eles.

Sento-me no lugar vazio ao lado da latina que não parece me notar e continua falando.

"... é por isso que eu agradeço a minha posição na base da pirâmide."

Arqueio a sobrancelha, não achava que iria viver para ver esse momento, ela sempre foi tão obcecada elo topo... Isso é estranho, mas não pergunto e continuo ouvindo.

"Cala a boca S. eu sei que na primeira oportunidade que tiver você ainda faria qualquer coisa pela minha posição."

"Você não poderia estar mais enganada Juno..."

"Caso você não tenha percebido, já faz sete meses que eu não estou mais grávida!"

"Sério? Não parece..."

As duas trocam um olhas assassino.

"Oi Rachel!" Brittany acena para mim e meus olhos divergem direto para a sua testa.

"Meu Deus Britt! O que aconteceu na sua cabeça?"

Ela passa os dedos pelo galo enorme em sua fronte.

"Meggie estava gripada."

"Desculpa, mas o que isso tem a ver com o seu machucado?"

"Você já parou para pensar no estrago que acontece quando uma Cherrio esta gripada e Sue Silvester insiste em ensaiar a pirâmide?" Perguntou Noah. "É algo épico!"

Continuo sem entender.

"Estávamos em plena formação quando Meggie teve a capacidade de espirrar." Diz Santana com desgosto. "Foi um completo caos."

"Na confusão alguém deu uma joelhada na Britt..." Quinn correu os dedos pelo hematoma no rosto da amiga.

"Não foi nada, só dói um pouco. A pior parte foi quando eu vi você caída no chão."

"Demorei todo o resto do treino para convencê-la que Quinn ainda estava viva!" Santana responde.

"Ela estava em uma posição tão estranha e sem se mexer que eu achei..." lagrimas encheram os olhos da loira.

"Não foi nada de mais B. Eu estou bem, só com uma mancha roxa no quadril, mas ta tudo bem." Mais uma vez Quinn passou as mãos pelos cabelos da amiga.

"Posso ver?" Noah interrompe o momento.

"Não!"

"Por favor, não é nada que eu não tenha visto antes..."

"Você me da náuseas Puckerman!"

"Por isso você se atrasou hoje?" pergunto ignorando o garoto sentado a minha frente.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. "Eu meio que desmaiei, ou algo assim. Mas já passei por tombos piores."

Lanço-lhe um olhar preocupado. "É serio, pelo menos eu não quebrei nada dessa vez..." Ela olha para Santana "Lembra na 7ª serie?"

"Humpf... E como não..."

"O que houve na sétima serie?" Perguntamos eu e Artie simultaneamente.

"Basicamente a mesma coisa, só que San caiu em cima de mim." Ela franze o cenho ao lembrar. "Quebrei uma costela..."

"Meu pulso nunca mais foi o mesmo depois daquilo..."

"Meu Deus! E vocês continuam na equipe? Isso não faz sentido nenhum..."

"Sabe o que não faz sentido para mim, RuPaul?" Santana me olha de cima a baixo. "Você. Sentada. Do meu lado."

"Relaxa Santana! É só a Berry! Ela não vai te morder nem nada assim!"

"Obrigada Noah."

"Não seja má S." Brittany pega a mão da latina por coma da mesa. Ela revira os olhos.

====/====

A aula de artes acabou se revelando o ponto alto do meu dia no decorrer dessa semana. De certa forma é o único momento em que tenho Quinn só pra mim. Graças a esse trabalho posso observá-la à vontade, sem ter que me preocupar com comentários maldosos.

É isso que estou fazendo agora, observando. Seu rabo de cavalo esta um pouco mais baixo que o normal, seus olhos estão semi-serrados em concentração. Ela mantém o lábio inferior entre os dentes a maior parte do tempo, mas ocasionalmente sorri para mim e isso faz meu coração acelerar. Acho que faria qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse nesse momento.

Percebo que ela muda de posição no banquinho com certa freqüência... imagino que seja por causa do machucado. Deve ser desconfortável.

"Terra para Rachel! Você esta ai?" ela acena em frente aos meus olhos.

"O que? Sim... Só estava pensando um pouco..."

"Queria tentar uma coisa diferente com esse desenho, se importaria de prender os cabelos?"

"Não" Apalpo minha saia em busca de bolsos. "Não tenho nada para amarrar..."

"Use o meu." Diz ela, soltando seus próprios cabelos e me estendendo um elástico vermelho.

Faço o que ela me pediu, mas meu olhar continua focado nela e na maneira como as mechas loiras lhe envolvem a face. Ela é realmente linda.

"Sabe Rachel, você fica bem assim, eu gosto do seu rosto. Devia prender o cabelo mais vezes."

Sinto-me corar. "Obrigada Quinn." Acho que nunca mais vou usar meu cabelo solto. "Como esta o machucado?"

Ela passa a mão pela sua lateral esquerda. "Dolorido... Eu vou passar na farmácia depois da aula para comprar arnica, é a única coisa que funciona pra mim."

"Eu tenho um pequeno estoque disso lá em casa... Se você quiser posso te dar um tubo."

"Não precisa..."

"Eu insisto, meu pai, Arthur, costuma ser bem desastrado. Então meu outro pai, Pill, encheu um armário com esse tipo de coisa... Temos arnica, emplastros, hibuprofeno, muitas caixas de band-aid e até gesso..."

"Nossa..."

"Vem comigo para casa depois da aula e a gente da um jeito nesse seu hematoma." Ela está me olhando estranho... Será que estou forçando de mais? "Eu só não quero te ver com dor..."

"Você não vai aceitar um não como resposta né?"

Chacoalho a cabeça negativamente.

Ela sorri de leve. "Então sim, eu aceito seu kit de primeiros socorros..."

"Yey!" Comemoro. "Você não vai se arrepender."

====/====

**Fim Rachel's POV**

====/====

Quinn estava do lado de fora da escola, sentada em um dos bancos do estacionamento enquanto esperava por Rachel. Ela estava pensando no quanto sua vida havia mudado nos últimos dias. De uma forma estranha e inesperada, quando estava com a morena tudo parecia tão normal...

E pela primeira vez dês de que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, ela sentiu medo. Não pelos seus sentimentos, mas sim pela reação que eles iriam gerar nas pessoas uma vez que fossem expostos. Elas moravam em uma cidade extremamente conservadora e pequena. O que significa que as noticias não demorariam a se espalhar. Seu pai ficaria sabendo e mesmo que eles não estivessem mais vivendo sob o mesmo teto, ele ainda tinha direitos sobre ela.

O que Russel Fabray faria se soubesse que sua menininha estava a um passo de se tornar o garoto que ele sempre sonhou ter? Não que ela fosse mudar fisicamente, mas a cada dia que passava ela se tornava mais e mais consciente a respeito de sua sexualidade, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse admitir em voz alta.

_Eu preciso conversar com alguém. _Pensou ela. Mas com quem ela poderia? Sua mãe iria surtar totalmente, Brittany não conseguiria manter segredo e Santana estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Sua irmã talvez a ouvisse, mas ela certamente contaria para Judy e ainda era muito cedo para isso.

"Aonde eu fui me meter, Deus! Parece que esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo!" disse ela em voz alta, atraindo alguns olhares. _Ótimo, agora, alem de grávida e gay eles vão achar que eu estou louca!_

Rachel estava demorando e Quinn estava a ponto de ir atrás dela quando...

"Aquele idiota..."

"Rachel!" A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha, não era comum ouvir a morena falar mal de alguém.

"Desculpa a demora..." disse ela pegando a mão da líder de torcida e puxando-a em direção ao carro. "Jacob Bem Israel me atacou no corredor, de novo... Sinceramente não entendo a obsessão dele por mim, de todos os garotos do colégio eu tinha que atrair justamente o mais repugnante de todos!"

"Eu posso dar um jeito nele se você quiser..." Ofereceu Quinn. Ela realmente adoraria fazer isso.

"Humm, tentador." Diz Rachel entrando no carro. "Se ele me incomodar de novo eu te aviso."

"Ok."

A viagem até a casa dos Berry não era muito longa e a maior parte dela foi preenchida pela voz da morena que cantarolava animadamente junto com o radio.

"Meu pai, Phill, tinha uma reunião de trabalho, mas meu pai, Arthur, provavelmente vai estar em casa." Disse a cantora quando elas estacionaram. Ela pescou as chaves dentro da bolsa e abriu a porta. "Pai! Cheguei!"

Não houve resposta e ela tentou de novo. "Pai?"

"Oi filha!" Um homem negro saiu da cozinha apressado carregando uma grande bolsa azul marinho cheia de manchas de terra e grama. Ele para e olha para a loira atrás de sua filha. "Oh, você tem companhia?"

"Sim, essa é a Quinn." Responde ela sorrindo.

"Você quer dizer Quinn, _aquela Quinn_?" ele sorri ao constatar o quanto as duas ficaram vermelhas e estende a mão para complementá-la. "Prazer, Arthur. Lamento, mas não posso ficar e lhe dar as boas vindas propriamente."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa pai?"

"Emergência no trabalho, uma égua foi atropelada e não querem move-la antes de uma avaliação." Ele olha para o relógio e caminha em direção a porta. "Não sei que horas volto. Comportem-se meninas." Ele da uma piscadela e sai de casa.

"Ele disse uma égua?"

"Sim, ele é veterinário. Espero que ele consiga salva-la... Atropelamentos de animais têm sido muito freqüentes ultimamente e ele é um dos poucos especialistas em animais de grande porte, então..."

"Que legal..."

"Eu vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. Você pode me esperar no quarto se quiser..."

Quinn acena com a cabeça e sobe as escadas. Ela não esperava conhecer Arthur dessa forma, ele era muito grande. _Provavelmente foi assim que Finn se sentiu quando conheceu o meu pai. _Pensou ela, sentando-se na cama. _Não que a Rachel seja minha namorada. Ainda..._ Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem novamente. _Por que eu estou pensando nisso agora?_

"Aqui está!" Rachel entrou no aposento segurando uma grande maleta verde limão.

"Que discreto..." Quinn sorriu.

"Assim fica mais fácil de achar se realmente houver alguma emergência." Explica a cantora, revirando os olhos para a expressão da amiga e sentando ao seu lado.

"Eu não sei se me sinto confortável com isso..."

"Por que não Quinn?"

"É que está bem feio... E é num lugar um tanto quanto..."

"Você não esta com vergonha de mim, está?" Ela pisca para a líder de torcida ao seu lado. "Não é nada que eu não tenha visto antes... E você já me viu sem camisa."

"Humm..." Ela finge pensar por um momento, sabendo que a morena está certa. "Está bem." Ela levanta e morde o lábio. Suas mãos vão direto para a bainha do top e ela o levanta um pouquinho, já revelando uma pequena parte do hematoma do lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Ela hesita por um momento, buscando os olhos de Rachel antes de abrir o zíper de sua saia, o suficiente para expor seu quadril e o começo da coxa, sem que o material deslize por suas pernas e caia no chão.

Rachel engole com dificuldade e estende o braço de modo a roçar seus dedos pela pele recém exposta da loira. "Realmente, parece bem ruim..."

"É..."

A cantora pega um tubo de arnica de dentro da caixa e começa a espalhar pelo machucado, começando em cima e descendo devagar. Quinn fecha os olhos e se entrega a sensação. Um suspiro escapa de seus lábios.

"Está doendo? Quer que eu pare?" a morena afasta a mão.

"Não, está tudo bem..."

Com a mão limpa, Rachel puxa a lateral da calcinha da loira um pouco para baixo e continua o trabalho. Alguns instantes depois ela se afasta e fecha a pomada, analisando o trabalho.

"Acabou?" Pergunta Quinn, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Acho que sim..." Rachel se sente como se estivesse em transe, ela queria fazer muito mais. Seu corpo implorava pelo contato. Ela fecha a saia vermelha e fica em pé, suas mãos correm pelo abdômen da loira antes da abaixar o top.

Ela se aproxima um pouco mais e encosta os lábios levemente no ombro dela.

"Rachel..." Sussurra Quinn.

A morena continua seus beijos agora subindo pelo seu pescoço, explorando sua mandíbula.

"Rach..."

"Eu vou te beijar agora." Seus lábios se encostam, a loira corre as mãos pelo cabelo castanho da diva e segura seu rosto, afastando-as.

"Rachel."

"O que?" Pergunta ela, beijando-a novamente.

"Eu realmente quero isso..."

"Sim..." mais um beijo.

"Devagar, por favor."

Rachel ignora e a beija novamente, com mais força agora, ficando na ponta dos pés e deixando sua língua deslizar de encontro à de Quinn.

A líder de torcida se entrega por um momento, antes de se afastar novamente.

"É sério." Ela sorri. "Acho melhor eu ir agora..."

"Quinn..."

"Me acompanha até a porta?" Ela se afasta e ajeita o uniforme.

"Me desculpa? Eu não queria te pressionar..." A morena segura seu braço.

"Não tem por que se desculpar, eu quero isso tanto quanto você..."

"Então por que..."

Ela se vira e olha dentro dos olhos cor de chocolate.

"Eu realmente preciso ir devagar... Eu não quero uma reprise do que houve com o Puck."

"Você sabe que eu não posso te engravidar Quinn."

"Eu sei." Ela ri um pouco. "Mas eu quero que as coisas dêem certo para variar..."

====/====

**N/A: Hey People!**

**Me desculpem, não consegui postar ontem, tivemos um nascimento prematuro na família e todo mundo passou o dia babando em cima do bebê :)**

**Enfim, esse capitulo é o maior até agora, e eu espero que compense a falta de ontem...**

**Comentem por favor, eu realmente quero/preciso saber o que vocês estão achando!**

**Até mais!**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Eu tive a ideia para escrever esse capitulo muito de repente...**

**Não sei se ficará bom, mas acho que ele vai reforçar os laços entre as nossas personagens.**

**Ainda nem comecei a escrever e já estou com lagrimas nos olhos...**

**Sinceramente espero que vocês gostem...**

**Comentem...**

03 de fevereiro de 2011 – quinta-feira – Iris

"Bom dia!" Quinn entra na sala de aula quase vazia e da um beijo estralado na bochecha da cantora que a olha sorridente.

"Oi! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim! Ontem de noite eu cheguei em casa e minha mãe percebeu meu machucado."

"E isso é bom por que...?" Rachel pergunta arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Ela me acompanhou até a escola e falou com o Figgins."

"Humm..."

"Ele chamou Sue Sylvester."

"Quinn!"

"O que?"

"Para de enrolar e diz logo o que aconteceu!" Ela empurra a loira de leve, em tom de brincadeira.

"Estou livre dos treinos até me recuperar completamente!"

Rachel lhe lança um olhar confuso. "Eu achei que você gostasse de estar na equipe..."

"Eu gosto! Mas eu não agüento mais os gritos daquela mulher! Todo mundo precisa de férias eventualmente..."

"Acho que você tem razão..."

"No almoço eu vou trocar esse uniforme. Ah Rach! Você tinha que ter visto a cara dela! Parecia que tinha engolido uma meia ou algo assim!"

A morena ri "Eu imagino." Ela encosta o indicador na ponta do nariz da loira. "Fico feliz que você esteja feliz."

"É tão estranho ver vocês duas se dando bem..." Sam interrompe o momento.

"Vai se acostumando..." Quinn pisca para ele, antes de sentar ao seu lado.

Ele a olha confuso. "Por que eu tenho a impressão que estou perdendo alguma coisa?"

====/====

Hoje quase todo o Glee Club está sentado em uma grande mesa redonda perto das portas de vidro que dão para o pátio. Tem sol, o que significa que o lugar está bem menos tumultuado. Rachel não vê Quinn em lugar nenhum, então senta-se ao lado de Mercedes.

"E aí Rach!" Pergunta ela com uma mão sob o queixo. "Não vai se servir?" Ela repara na falta de bandeja em frente à diva.

"Não... Não existem muitas opções vegans na cantina do colégio. Mas de qualquer forma que não pretendo ficar aqui, tenho prova de física no ultimo período e vou passar meu horário de almoço na biblioteca. Não quero marcar meu histórico escolar com uma nota abaixo de B." Explica ela, dando de ombros.

"Certo..."

"Antes que você pergunte, eu vim procurar pela Quinn."

"Sei..." Mercedes levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e troca um olhar com Tina.

"Você não a viu por acaso?" Ela olha ao redor mais uma vez, sem muito sucesso.

"Ela disse que ia passar no vestiário e depois me encontrava aqui..."

"Oh, eu acho que espero então..."

"Desembucha Man-Hands! O que esta havendo entre vocês duas?"

"Nada Santana." Ela baixa os olhos para a mesa.

"Mentira!"

"Nós somos só amigas!" ela praticamente grita em resposta.

Todos os olhares se voltam para elas duas e Rachel sente o sangue subir-lhe a face.

"Essa 'amizade' pode destruir a reputação dela, sabia?"

"Ela não parece se importar." A cantora levanta os olhos e sustenta o olhar da latina. "Não precisa sentir ciúme Santana."

"Eu não estou com ciúme. Eu só não gosto de ter que olhar para você mais do que o necessário." Agora é a vez dela de ficar vermelha.

"Mentira" Rachel sorri. "Ela não vai deixar de falar com você só por que tem uma nova amiga sabia?"

"Cala a boca Berry!"

"Artie levou a Brittany e agora eu estou afastando a Quinn... Admita Santana! Você tem um coração afinal!"

Nisso, Quinn chega à mesa e põe a mão no ombro da líder de torcida que estava prestes a pular no pescoço da cantora.

"O que esta acontecendo?"

"De um jeito nessa sua namorada Fabray, antes que eu cometa um homicídio!" Ela se levanta e passa pela porta de vidro, gritando em frustração.

"Parabéns Quinn!" Brittany abraça a amiga alegremente.

"Obrigada... Pelo que exatamente?"

"Você e a Rachel podem sair comigo e com o Artie um dia desses! Como um encontro duplo!"

Quinn se afasta da amiga "O que?" Ela fica totalmente vermelha. "Nós não estamos namorando Britt!"

"Oh..." A líder de torcida volta a sentar com um olhar desapontado.

"Alguém pode me falar o que aconteceu com a San?"

Todos a observam em silencio e ela revira os olhos. "Rachel?"

"Santana está com ciúmes de nós duas, aparentemente."

"Sério?" Ela levanta uma sobrancelha. "Bom, ela vai sobreviver..."

"Eu tenho que ir..." Rachel se levanta. "Só vim te trazer isso." Ela tira um tubo de arnica de dentro da bolsa. "Você não se lembrou de pegar ontem..."

"Obrigada, não precisava."

"Te vejo depois Quinn..." diz ela saindo do refeitório.

A loira guarda a pomada e senta no lugar agora disponível.

"Eu apreciaria se vocês parassem de me encarar!"

====/====

"Então?" pergunta Rachel enquanto prende o cabelo. "como foi o resto do seu almoço?"

"Um saco." A loira se aproxima e ajeita a cantora na posição certa.

"Por quê?"

"Eu tive que convencer todo mundo que nós somos apenas amigas, explicar a falta do meu uniforme de Cherrio e lidar com a Santana quando ela voltou." Ela pressiona as têmporas "Já tive almoços melhores..."

"Sinto muito, nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse por minha causa..." Ela olha para o chão.

"Ei, sabe qual foi a pior parte?" Pergunta Quinn, levantando o rosto da morena e acariciando a sua bochecha com o polegar. "Eu senti a sua falta." Ela sorri.

Rachel sente seu coração inchar, ela segura o braço da garota a sua frente, puxando-a para perto. "Quinn..."

"Menos conversa e mais trabalho meninas!" Interrompe a Srta Hart. "Quais são os planos para hoje Fabray?"

"Vou terminar o cabelo e começar os detalhes... Amanha deve estar pronto." Ela se volta para o cavalete e pega um lápis 6B.

"Ótimo." A professora se encaminha para a próxima dupla.

"Sabe Quinn, eu gosto de te ver assim, sem uniforme. Amarelo fica bem em você..."

"Oh..." ela olha para suas roupas, calça jeans e blusa amarela listrada. "Obrigada..." ela sente suas bochechas esquentarem um pouquinho. "Bom, segunda eu vou estar de volta ao vermelho e branco, então..."

"Você não ia ficar afastada até melhorar?"

"Eu não quero forçar as coisas com a treinadora Sylvester. Ela pode tirar o meu titulo de capitã a qualquer momento..."

Elas ficam em silencio por alguns instantes.

"Rachel?"

"Sim?"

"Sorria."

====/====

Todos conversavam animadamente na sala de coral, falando sobre as musicas que haviam escolhido para a apresentação. Rachel estava sentada no canto direito da sala, ouvindo Sam e Mercedes discutindo sobre a ordem das apresentações.

"Eu queria ficar por ultimo. Acho que a minha musica resume muito bem o que todas as outras falam. Seria um ótimo encerramento, todos vocês se juntando a mim no palco e improvisando coreografias aleatórias... Mal posso esperar!"

"Lamento te informar Rachel, mas quem vai escolher a ordem é o Mr. Schue, então, não crie muitas expectativas." Diz Mercedes revirando os olhos. "Falando no diabo..."

O professor entra na sala e escreve no quadro 'Valentine's Day Set list: ' "Muito bem pessoal! Trouxeram as musicas?" Há um pequeno tumulto na sala e todos concordam. Ele levanta e começa a recolher as folhas dos alunos, constando nome de quem vai cantar e a letra da musica. "Vou montar uma ordem e amanha divulgarei para vocês. Excelente escolha Quinn!"

"Mr Schue?" Rachel levanta o braço.

"Sim Rachel?"

"Como o senhor já sabe, eu demorei um pouco para decidir entre duas musicas que conseguiam traduzir meus sentimentos perfeitamente. Acho que seria um desperdício simplesmente ignorar uma delas e eu gostaria de cantá-la agora se o Sr. permitisse."

"Claro Rachel, vá em frente."

"Também gostaria de pedir que você não divulgasse a minha musica da apresentação, gostaria de fazer uma surpresa..."

Ele franze a testa, mas concorda. Rachel pula de sua cadeira e faz sinal para Brad começar a tocar. Ela olha diretamente para Quinn quando a musica começa.

A loira que antes sorria fica seria ao ouvir os primeiros acordes.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

Rachel observou a lider de torcida, que a olhava como se não soubesse o que fazer.

******And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Lagrimas preenchiam os olhos de Quinn, seu queixo tremia em um esforço para não chorar. A cantora não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

A loira agora sorria enquanto olhava para um ponto fixo na parede atrás da diva, seus olhos ainda marejados. Ela mordeu o lábio e encontrou os olhos de Rachel a observando com preocupação.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies****…**

Quinn levanta e sai correndo da sala, deixando 12 rostos confusos para trás.

"O que é que deu nela?" Pergunta Finn coçando a cabeça.

"Acho que vocês estão liberados por hoje pessoal... Eu vou ir atrás dela e ver o que houve..."

"Não Mr. Schue, eu causei isso... Pode deixar..." Rachel sai correndo da sala deixando seus materiais em cima do piano, sem saber exatamente para onde ir, então ela se lembra dos acontecimentos da quinta feira passada.

_O auditório!_ Pensa ela, parando abruptamente e mudando de direção, acelerando ainda mais o passo.

====/====

**Rachel's POV**

O que foi que eu fiz? Por que eu fui cantar essa musica idiota? Eu devia ter falado para ela antes...

Entro no auditório, está escuro, exceto pelas luzes do palco. Olho em volta e não a vejo. _Que ótimo Rachel! Por que você não correu atrás dela assim que ela saiu da sala? _Caminho pelas fileiras em direção ao palco quando ouço um barulho. Paro e escuto com atenção. "Quinn?"

Não há resposta, o som vem de cima, do mezanino. Subo as escadas e encontro quem estava procurando. A visão dela parte meu coração. Ela está sentada no chão, contra a parede dos camarotes, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Seu rosto está escondido e eu me ajoelho ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu Quinn?" Passo a mão por seus cabelos. Nunca a vi assim, tão frágil. Ela não me responde, nem ao menos olha para mim. "Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?"

Ela faz que não com a cabeça.

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

Não novamente.

"Quer que eu vá embora?"

Mais uma vez, não.

"Quer um abraço?"

Ela faz que sim e eu passo meus braços ao seu redor, trazendo-a para perto. Quinn enterra sua face em eu pescoço e eu sinto suas lagrimas contra a minha pele. Ficamos nessa posição pelo que parecem horas até que ela começa a se acalmar.

"Canta pra mim?" ela pede, sua voz sai falhada e não tenho certeza que ouvi corretamente.

"Como?"

"Canta pra mim, Iris, por favor." Ela repete contra o meu pescoço, mandando arrepios pela minha espinha.

"**And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow…"** Ela começa a chorar de novo e eu paro.

Ela me aperta com força. "Continua..."

Faço o que ela pede e canto a musica até o fim dessa vez e quando acabo, começo de novo e de novo e mais uma vez, até que ela para de chorar.

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Agora não" diz ela, respirando fundo e se afastando um pouco, sem sair dos meus braços. Seus olhos e nariz estão vermelhos e inchados.

"O que quer fazer agora?"

"Posso ficar com você hoje?" ela pergunta, sua voz tremendo novamente. "Eu realmente não quero ficar sozinha essa noite..."

"Sim, claro."

"Eu só tenho que passar em casa e pegar minhas coisas..."

Levantamos e caminhamos até o carro, passando pela sala do glee para pegar os livros antes de sairmos. Já passa das cinco e meia, ficamos quase duas horas no auditório.

"Me da à chave Quinn." Pesso, segurando seu cotovelo.

"Mas..."

"Eu não vou te deixar dirigir assim." Ela me entrega o chaveiro e senta no banco do passageiro. Não trocamos uma palavra durante o caminho até a sua casa, mas ela parece estar melhor.

Ela entra na casa e eu espero no carro. 10 minutos depois ela aparece na porta, segurando uma bolsa de viagem pequena e abanando para sua mãe, que espia pela janela. Sorrio para Judy Fabray antes de dar a partida e seguir para a minha casa.

Meus pais estão fazendo o jantar quando chegamos. Mando Quinn para o meu quarto enquanto explico para eles a situação.

"Não sei filha, é dia de semana..."

"Philip Berry, é a primeira vez que nossa filha traz uma amiga para passar a noite, você não vai arruinar isso!" Sorrio para meu pai. "Além do mais, Quinn parece estar realmente precisando de companhia."

"Está bem, acho que posso abrir uma concessão..."

"Obrigada" digo, abraçando-os

"O jantar fica pronto em meia hora."

Subo as escadas e encontro Quinn sentada em minha cama, com um olhar distante, como se estivesse lembrando de algo. Sento ao seu lado e seguro sua mão.

====/====

O jantar foi calmo e ninguém se atreveu a falar muito, meu pai, Arthur, tentou amenizar o clima, mas Quinn simplesmente parecia não ouvir o que ele dizia.

"Quer ver um filme?"

"Pode ser..." responde ela, distante.

Coloco o primeiro filme que vejo pela frente no DVD. Encantada, da Disney. A combinação perfeita entre clássico e musical. Sentamos no sofá, ela apóia a cabeça no meu ombro e eu a abraço, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Assistimos ao filme e sinto a sua respiração se acalmar. Ela pegou no sono. Será que devo acordá-la? Fico parada por uma meia hora depois do fim, até que meu pai vem me chamar, dizendo que é hora de ir para a cama.

Mexo-me um pouco e seus olhos se abrem para mim. Sorrio para ela. "Vamos para o quarto?"

Ela levanta, esfregando os olhos e me segue escada a cima.

"Você pode se trocar no banheiro..."

Alguns minutos depois estamos deitadas lado a lado na cama, olhando uma para a outra.

"Me desculpa Rachel... Eu não devia ter agido dessa forma..."

"O que aconteceu Quinn?"

"Essa musica, ela significa tanto para mim. Ela diz tanto sobre o que estou sentindo agora... Sobre nós..."

"Eu devia ter..."

"Eu chorei por que ela me lembra de uma pessoa."

Vejo seus olhos brilharem com lagrimas novamente e a puxo para perto, mantenho meu braço em torno de sua cintura, acariciando a pele levemente. "Quem?"

"Minha avó, o nome dela era Iris. Ela morreu quando eu tinha dez anos... E eu realmente sinto falta dela. Ela sempre foi a única pessoa com que eu pude ser simplesmente eu mesma." Seco uma lagrima que corre por sua face e a deixo continuar. "Ela nunca teve expectativas sobre mim, tudo o que ela queria era que eu fosse feliz, independente de minhas escolhas. Ela teria me acolhido durante a gravidez..."

Ela para e me olha com muita intensidade. "Eu estou tão confusa Rachel! Eu queria ter alguém com quem conversar sobre o que estou sentindo, ela me ouviria, ela entenderia... Eu desistiria de tudo para te-la de volta. Quando ela morreu, levou uma parte minha consigo... Eu passei os últimos seis anos tentando ser o que as pessoas esperavam que eu fosse. Eu queria que minha vó me visse agora, por que ela saberia quem eu sou, ela conseguiria ver a verdadeira Quinn por trás de todo o resto."

Beijo sua testa. "Ela estaria orgulhosa de você..."

"Não, ela estaria desapontada. Por que eu me perdi de mim mesma. Eu me tornei uma mentira! Eu fui má para tanta gente... Eu fui má com você..."

"Está tudo bem Quinn."

"Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa."

"Está tudo bem..."

"Eu preciso me encontrar de novo Rach. Eu preciso saber quem eu sou..."

"E você vai minha querida, nós vamos descobrir isso juntas. Eu não vou te abandonar... Nunca."

====/====

**Fim Rachel's POV**

====/====

Não muito depois disso, Rachel pegou no sono e Quinn ficou observando-a dormir. Ela estava sentindo tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia muita falta da avó, de alguém que estivesse presente por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela estava feliz por ter Rachel, talvez a morena fosse essa pessoa que ela tanto precisava.

Quinn sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas, se aproximou ainda mais a garota que dormia ao seu lado e pousou seus lábios nos dela muito suavemente, não querendo acordá-la.

"Eu te amo Rachel..." sussurrou ela, antes de pegar no sono.

====/====


	14. Chapter 14

04 de fevereiro de 2011 - sexta-feira

Rachel acordou as 5 e 58 da manha, dois minutos antes que seu despertador, uma mão que não era sua repousava sobre seu abdômen. Demorou menos que um segundo para que os acontecimentos da noite anterior invadissem sua mente. Ela levantou a mão da loira cuidadosamente e ficou em pé desligando o alarme antes que ele disparasse.

Quinn era realmente linda, a morena teve que resistir a tentação de ficar observando-a dormir. _Foco Rachel! Elíptico!_ Ela ligou o aparelho e começou sua rotina de exercícios, até as sete horas, quando foi tomar um banho. Ela secou o cabelo e se vestiu rapidamente, as sete e meia ela voltou a deitar na cama, seus lábios pousaram na testa da loira.

"Oi."

"Oi" Respondeu ela, sem tirar a boca de sua cabeça.

"Que horas são?"

"7 e 30."

Quinn suspira, não querendo levantar.

"Que tal um banho?" pergunta Rachel sentando na cama.

"Sim..." ela levanta também e caminha em direção ao banheiro.

"Te espero na cozinha para o café."

"Já desço..."

A cantora estava abrindo a porta quando Quinn a chama de volta.

"Rachel... Só... Obrigada."

Rachel sorri e fecha a porta atrás de si.

====/====

Quinn ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água correr sobre seu corpo por um momento, ela pensou sobre tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Principalmente sobre a ultima parte da noite. Há uma semana ela não fazia ideia que pudesse sentir algo tão forte por alguém, há uma semana ela acreditava que amor era algo que surgia com o tempo.

Dês de sábado à noite, a única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar era Rachel. Quando elas estavam juntas era como se ela se sentisse completa. Ela passou a vida inteira sem saber que sentia falta de algo, e agora, não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem a cantora. Cada momento sem Rachel doía de uma forma estranha. O que seria isso se não amor?

Rachel havia provado para ela na noite anterior que estaria ao seu lado sob qualquer circunstancia. E isso foi tudo o que levou para que Quinn se visse perdidamente apaixonada. _Sei que parece loucura, _pensou ela, _como pode um sentimento tão forte surgir em apenas uma semana? _

Ela não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta, mas a verdade era obvia e incontestável. Havia acontecido com ela e o que ela mais queria era que as coisas dessem certo. Mas para isso ela teria que dar o primeiro passo.

====/====

Quinn saiu do banho, se vestiu e desceu as escadas com os cabelos ainda molhados. Ela entrou na cozinha e encontrou Rachel comendo uma maça escorada na pia.

"Não vai secar o cabelo?"

"Não estou com vontade." Respondeu ela dando de ombros. "Onde estão os seus pais?"

"Ah, eles já saíram." A morena abre a porta da geladeira e pega uma garrafa de suco, puxa dois copos do armário e começa a servir. "Normalmente eles não saem tão cedo, pelo menos um deles fica comigo até a hora de ir para a escola, mas como hoje eu obviamente tenho carona, eles resolveram..." Ela para abruptamente ao sentir a respiração de Quinn em seu pescoço.

"Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite?" Ela pergunta em um sussurro, encostando seus lábios no ouvido de Rachel.

A cantora paralisa com a proximidade, ela prende a respiração e se vira lentamente, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos claros cheios de alguma coisa que ela não consegue identificar.

"J-jantar?" ela pergunta arregalando os olhos. "Só nos duas?"

"Sim, só nos duas." Sorri a loira.

"Um encontro?"

"Sim Rachel. Um encommffm..." Rachel pressiona seus lábios contra os de Quinn e abraça seu pescoço, trazendo-a para perto, antes de se afastar rapidamente.

"Desculpa... Devagar..." diz ela olhando para o chão.

"Está tudo bem Rachel." Quinn apóia uma mão na mesa, tentando se recuperar da surpresa. "Só para confirmar, isso foi um sim?"

"Definitivamente."

====/====

A manha passou rapidamente para as duas e o almoço também, tirando a parte em que Quinn teve que explicar sua saída dramática do glee no dia anterior, mas todos entenderam e o assunto morreu rapidamente. Quinn estava feliz em ver Rachel se enturmando com o pessoal, ela conversava animadamente com Brittany sobre veganismo e como ele prevenia o sofrimento de milhares de vaquinhas e outros animais. Ela mal podia esperar pela festa de dia dos namorados. Ela imaginava qual seria a reação da morena à surpresa que eles estavam preparando.

As duas entraram na sala de artes de braços dados, Rachel prendeu o cabelo e sentou no seu banquinho enquanto Quinn preparava os lápis para terminar o desenho. A morena amava a expressão que Quinn fazia quando estava pintado, era uma mescla de paixão com concentração que lhe fazia sorrir como uma boba.

"Acabei!" disse a loira, se levantando e dando um passo para trás, a fim de avaliar seu trabalho.

"Está incrível Quinn!" Rachel juntou-se a ela, segurando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos, seguida pela professora que parecia prestes a chorar.

"É tão bom quando os alunos conseguem exceder minhas expectativas!" Ela pos uma mão no ombro de Quinn. "Você tem futuro Fabray! Desenhando assim pode entrar em qualquer escola de artes que quiser!"

A lider de torcida sorriu com a ideia, ela não costumava pensar muito sobre o que faria no futuro. Seu pai sempre quis que ela fizesse direito ou medicina, mas nada disso realmente a atraia. A possibilidade de estudar artes nunca foi uma opção até agora, e ela realmente gostava da ideia...

====/====

"Está tudo bem com você Quinn?" Perguntou Will Schue, olhando para sua aluna com genuína preocupação. "Você nos deu um grande susto ontem..."

"Sim, desculpe por isso..." respondeu ela.

"Fico feliz que esteja bem." Ele sorri e bate palmas. "Pessoal, tenho aqui a ordem das apresentações, ainda não é definitivo então, sintam-se livres para opinar." Ele começa a escrever no quadro. " Tentei alternar as musicas entre lentas e mais animadas, assim não se torna cansativo para o publico. Vocês vão ser a primeira atração da noite e depois eu entro como DJ."

1- Quinn

2- Mike e Tina

3- Puck e Lauren

4-Brittany e Santana

5- Artie, Finn e Mr. Schue

6- Mercedes e Sam

7- Rachel

"Isso!" Comemora Rachel "Eu disse que ia ficar por ultimo!"

Mercedes revira os olhos.

"Alguém discorda dessa ordem?" pergunta o professor.

Ninguém se pronuncia e todos estão liberados para ensaiar ou fazer o que bem entenderem. Quinn puxa o professor para um canto da sala.

"Eu vou tirar a Rachel daqui, o senhor poderia combinar com eles um horário para ensaiarmos a surpresa?"

Ele concorda com a cabeça.

"Já falei com a Mercedes ela me manda uma mensagem depois."

"Ok."

Ela se afasta dele a caminha em direção a Rachel, que está conversando com Brad por sobre o piano.

"Vamos?"

"Mas são só três e meia..."

"E nós temos um encontro as seis."

====/====

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo, muito obrigada pelos comentários até agora, ****Fanngirrl 1987**** obrigada pelos parabéns! Thais, justgleek, FireCracker's e quem estiver interessado em saber, as coisas estão prestes a esquentar um pouco ;)**

**Eu sei que esse capitulo é curto, mas eu realmente não tive muito tempo.**

**O próximo será maior e basicamente só teremos faberry. (primeiro encontro \o/)**

**Comentem por favor, eu realmente preciso saber o que vocês estão achando. Comentarios me motivam a escrever mais e melhor e eu realmente quero estar motivada para escrever o proximo capitulo...**

**Abraços e até amanha! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Quinn?" Judy Fabray chama, entrando no quarto de sua filha.

"No banheiro, só um minuto!" Responde Quinn, ela estava terminando de aplicar a maquiagem. Eram cinco e meia e ela não queria se atrasar. "Oi."Ela sai do banheiro e sua mão a analisa de cima a baixo.

"Você esta linda filha..." diz ela com um sorriso.

"Obrigada." Ela retribui o sorriso. "Tenho um encontro em meia hora."

"Eu conheço o rapaz?"

Quinn se sente corar. _Ela vai morrer quando descobrir..._ "humm... Não."

"Vou conhecê-lo?"

"Talvez, provavelmente. Mas não hoje."

Elas ficam em silencio por um momento, enquanto Quinn escolhe um casaco para acompanhar o vestido azul escuro que ela está usando.

"Eu estou preocupada com você Quinnie..." Judy senta na cama. "Você anda tão distante ultimamente. Nós moramos na mesma casa e eu quase não te vi essa semana... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Quinn respira fundo, ela não quer mentir para a sua mãe, não de novo. "Sim." _Eu me apaixonei por uma garota..._

"O que houve Quinnie?"

"Olha mãe, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora."

Judy não se sente no direito de forçar nada, ela ainda estava tentando se redimir com Quinn pelo que fez durante a gravidez. "Você vai me falar algum dia?"

"Algum dia... Mas não hoje. Eu tenho que ir." Ela da um beijo na testa de sua mãe e caminha até a porta. "Rachel vai vir aqui amanha de tarde. Estamos fazendo um projeto de artes. Tem problema se ela passar a noite?"

"Não, é bom que você tenha companhia, vou ter reunião do clube do livro e não sei que horas chego em casa."

"Obrigada."

"Tchau, bom encontro."

====/====

Eram cinco e meia e Rachel estava entrando em pânico, todas as suas roupas estavam espalhadas pela cama e ela simplesmente não conseguia se decidir. Ela sabia o que não usar, sem suéteres ou xadrez, ou estampas de animais. Se excluísse isso, sobrava quase nada em seu armário. Ela já havia se decidido em usar jeans para variar um pouco, mas a parte de cima era sempre um problema.

"Rachel, Quinn vai estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Você já está pronta?" Perguntou Arthur Berry batendo na porta de leve.

"Eu não vou mais."

"Como assim não vai mais?" ele abre a porta e congela ao ver a bagunça em cima da cama. "O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Eu não tenho o que vestir pai!"

"Como não? Olha a quantidade de roupa espalhada ai!"

"Mas nada fica bom... Eu não queria usar nenhuma das minhas roupas normais por que as pessoas tiram sarro de mim e eu não quero que a Quinn me ache ridícula."

"Ela não vai te achar ridícula! Ela tem que gostar de você pelo que você é e não pelas roupas que você usa."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Não tem mas, escolha algo confortável e confie em mim. Ela vai te achar linda de qualquer forma."

Rachel não se mexe a Arthur revira os olhos, ele começa a revirar a pilha e separa uma blusa vermelha simples com gola pólo. A campainha toca.

"Veste isso e vamos lá! Vou atender a porta."

A morena faz o que ele pede e se olha no espelho, ela parecia ela mesma, um pouco mais discreta, mas ainda Rachel Berry. Ela respira fundo e desce as escadas.

Quinn prende a respiração quando vê Rachel se aproximar. Ela nunca havia visto a cantora de jeans e ela gostou. Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo da morena, apreciando a forma como a blusa marcava suas curvas perfeitamente.

"Rachel! Você está..." _incrivelmente sexy. _"... linda." Ela sorri e se inclina um pouco para dar-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

"Você também está linda Quinn, como sempre..."

A loira sente o rosto esquentar. "Vamos?"

Elas entrelaçam os dedos e caminham até o carro.

"Para onde a gente esta indo?" Pergunta Rachel, prendendo o cinto de segurança.

"Eu queria te levar para um restaurante vegan.' Quinn da a partida. "Mas aparentemente, não tem nenhum em Lima."

"Sim, é por isso que eu não costumo comer fora de casa, mesmo que a maioria dos restaurantes sirva saladas e legumes, eu me sinto muito mal em comer em um lugar que sobrevive as custas do sofrimento de milhares de animais inocentes."

"Eu sei, é por isso que vamos demorar um pouco para chegar ao restaurante..." ela liga o radio.

"Como assim?"

"Você vai ver."

====/====

Uma hora depois, Quinn estaciona o carro na frente de uma casa amarela, relativamente isolada do resto do mundo, apesar de haverem alguns outros carros parados ali. Rachel perde o fôlego ao descer e se deparar com uma paisagem fantástica. O sol se pondo no horizonte, seus últimos raios fazendo a água de um lago reluzir a sua frente.

"Nossa Quinn, que lugar é esse?"

"É lindo, não? Eu e minha irmã costumávamos vir aqui com a minha avó nos fins de semana." Disse ela passando o braço pela cintura da morena. "Não é um restaurante vegan, mas quase não tem carne no cardápio, e a vista definitivamente compensa isso."

"Com certeza..." Elas entram na casa e logo são recebidas por uma senhora simpática, provavelmente a dona do lugar. Quinn anuncia seu nome e logo elas são encaminhadas para uma mesa ao lado da janela. Elas olham o cardápio e fazem o pedido.

"Eu não me importaria se você tivesse pedido algum tipo de carne Quinn. Finn sempre pedia um bife mal passado quando a gente saia" ela faz uma cara de nojo.

"Eu não sou o Finn." Responde ela sorrindo e segurando a mão da morena por sobre a mesa.

Elas comeram e conversaram sobre o colégio, sobre Beth e Shelby e a possibilidade de visitá-las novamente. Dividiram uma sobremesa e no fim, Quinn pagou a conta. Agora elas estavam sentadas na beira do lago, olhando as estrelas e aproveitando o tempo para se conhecerem melhor. Era sexta e elas não tinham que se preocupar com o horário.

"Cor favorita?" pergunta Rachel, acariciando o cabelo de Quinn que estava escorada em seu ombro.

"Humm... verde."

"Sério? Sempre achei que fosse vermelho..." ela sorri.

"Só por que meu uniforme é vermelho não significa que eu goste dessa cor..." Ela se aconchega um pouco mais a morena. "Cor favorita?"

"Posso dizer todas? Acho que não tenho uma só, varia dependendo do dia. Cada cor tem um momento..."

"Faz sentido... Musica?"

"Don't Rain on my Parade"

"Acho que essa pergunta foi desperdiçada…"

"É, a minha resposta era obvia, mas eu não sei qual é a sua..."

"Eu gosto de varias... Mas se tivesse que escolher uma, acho que seria 'Love Song For No One'."

"Não conheço..."

"Não é muito famosa..."

"Canta um pedaço..."

Quinn respira fundo e começa:

"**Searching all my days just to find you**

** I'm not sure who I'm looking for**

** I'll know it**

** When I see you**

** Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom**

** Staying up all night just to write**

** A love song for no one**"

"Eu amo te ouvir cantar…" Rachel pressiona um beijo na testa da loira.

"Minha voz nem se compara a sua."

"Mas é linda mesmo assim."

Depois de alguns minutos de silencio, em que ela permaneceram abraçadas, Quinn começa a sentir as pálpebras pesarem.

"Acho que devíamos ir pra casa. Está ficando tarde."

"Sim..." _Eu queria poder ficar aqui para sempre._ Pensa Rachel enquanto se levanta.

====/====

Elas estacionam na casa dos Berry depois das onze horas, Quinn acompanha Rachel até a porta.

"Te espero amanha na minha casa as 2. Temos que começar logo com o seu projeto, o prazo final é daqui a duas semanas."

"Ok." Diz Rachel, segurando a chave. "Boa noite Quinn."

"Boa noite." Ela se abaixa e lhe da um beijo na bochecha.

A morena fica parada, mordendo o lábio.

"Acho melhor você entrar, esta realmente tarde, e eu não quero que você...

"Eu quero um beijo de boa noite Quinn."

"Mas eu acabei de te dar um..."

"Um beijo de verdade."

"Rachel..."

"Eu entendo que você queira ir devagar, mas é o nosso primeiro encontro e eu não acredito que você desceu do carro e me acompanhou até a porta de entrada só para me dar um beijinho no rosto. A noite foi maravilhosa e só falta uma coisa para que ela se torne perfeita. Eu não estou querendo te pressionar Quinn, mas..."

Quinn pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e cobriu sua boca com a sua, em um gesto tão delicado que fez o coração da morena parar de bater e o mundo girar mais rápido a sua volta. Por algum motivo desconhecido, os beijos de Quinn tinham um efeito aditivo em Rachel, e quando elas se afastaram, a cantora precisava de mais.

"Quinn..." Murmurou ela, empurrando a loira contra a porta e selando seus lábios novamente, não tão delicadamente dessa vez. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da outra como se tivessem vida própria, Quinn demorou alguns segundos antes de sair do choque e retribuir o beijo, invertendo suas posições e pressionando os braços de Rachel contra a porta. Ela se afastou mais uma vez.

"Boa noite Rachel." Ela respirava pesadamente quando depositou um ultimo selinho nos lábios da cantora antes de ir embora.

====/====

**N/A: Vou postar esse capitulo mais cedo, e talvez, se eu conseguir me liberar do trabalho um pouco antes, eu poste outro hoje a noite, já que amanha, não terei tempo de publicar.**

** Espero que tenham gostado!**

** Abraços, até mais!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Esse é definitivamente o maior capitulo até agora. 3 mil e 300 palavras... O meu normal são mil e 600 então isso é mais que o dobro! Espero que vocês gostem! **

**Não deixem de comentar!**

====/====

O corpo de Rachel tremia devido à excitação proveniente do beijo. Se fechasse os olhos ela conseguiria sentir os lábios de Quinn sobre os seus novamente, pena que durara tão pouco. Ela tinha que dar um jeito de corroer a resistência da líder de torcida, _antes que eu enlouqueça... _Pensou enquanto subia as escadas.

Naquela noite ela sonhou com o que poderia ter acontecido se a loira não tivesse ido embora.

====/====

O caminho inteiro até sua casa. Foi o tempo que levou para que Quinn recuperasse o fôlego. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de resistir a Rachel. E por que ela estava resistindo afinal?

Ela suspirou e foi se preparar para dormir. Antes de se deitar ela checou o celular que havia ficado em casa durante o encontro. "1 nova mensagem" anunciava a tela. Ela clicou em ler.

**Ensaio domingo as 2 hrs na casa do Schue. Precisamos conversar. Bjos. – Mercedes**

_Oh God... _pensou ela, já imaginando o que Mercedes queria dizer.

====/====

05 de fevereiro de 2011 – sábado

Quinn dormia tranquilamente, ela não havia programado o despertador para aquele sábado. Normalmente, ela acordaria as 7 e 15 para estar no treino às 9, mas como estava dispensada até segunda, ela decidiu se desligar do mundo e simplesmente dormir o máximo possível. E foi exatamente isso que ela fez.

**Quinn's POV**

Eu adoro quando mexem no meu cabelo... Acho que é uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Alguém está fazendo isso agora. Provavelmente minha mãe, mas eu não quero abrir os olhos para descobrir. Não quero que pare.

Através das minhas pálpebras fechadas eu consigo perceber a luz no quarto, o que significa que já é tarde, mas eu realmente não quero acordar, minha cama esta tão confortável... Me viro um pouquinho, mas as mãos em meu cabelo continuam a se mover. Sorrio. "Mmmm."

Sinto uma respiração próxima ao meu rosto e a leve pressão de um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Não parece o tipo de coisa que a minha mãe faria, ela não é tão afetiva. Sinto essa mesma pressão em diferentes lugares agora, na minha testa, na bochecha e quando finalmente chega ao meu pescoço eu decido abrir os olhos.

A princípio tudo está meio embaçado e eu estou virada de lado, então não vejo ninguém. Esfrego os olhos.

"Bom dia Quinn Adormecida..."

Levo um susto ao reconhecer a voz e me sento rapidamente, encontrando um par de olhos cor de chocolate sorrindo pra mim.

"Rachel! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nós tínhamos combinado, não lembra?"

"Mas era só às duas horas." Respondo confusa. Ela sorri ainda mais em resposta. "Que horas são afinal?"

"Agora são exatamente..." Ela checa o celular. "duas horas e três minutos."

"O que? Oh meu Deus! Eu dormi tudo isso?" jogo os lençóis para o lado e fico em pé "Desculpa por isso Rachel eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Eu não armei o despertador, mas não achei que fosse... Por que minha mãe não me acordou?"

"Bom, ela disse que tentou, mas você simplesmente a mandou embora todas às quatro vezes." Ela ri e eu fico completamente vermelha. "Eu cheguei há uns dez minutos e me ofereci para tentar. Parece que consegui..."

"Me desculpa, eu..." me olho no espelho. Deplorável. Preciso de um banho... "eu vou tomar um banho, não vou demorar. Prometo. Me espera aqui está bem?" Tropeço em um ursinho de pelúcia e quase caio no chão.

Ela morde o lábio, tentando segurar o riso e concorda com a cabeça. Ela deve estar pensando que eu sou uma retardada! Meu Deus. Entro no banheiro, tiro o pijama e me enfio em baixo do chuveiro. Em cinco minutos desligo a água e puxo a toalha. _Ah que ótimo! O que mais pode acontecer agora? _Penso ao constatar que não peguei nenhuma roupa para vestir. Seco o cabelo e espio por uma fresta na porta. Rachel esta sentada na cama, exatamente no mesmo lugar em que a deixei. Ela parece estar analisando o aposento.

Respiro fundo, me enrolando na toalha e abrindo a porta. Ela arregala os olhos ao me ver. "Quinn..."

"Esqueci roupas." Digo, passando por ela em direção ao armário e pegando as primeiras peças que vejo. Seu olhar continua vidrado em mim quando volto ao banheiro. Agora paro para ver o que peguei para vestir, uma blusa rosa de manga curta e um short jeans azul claro. Não sei se é a melhor opção, mas não tenho muitas alternativas. Entro no quarto e percebo que os olhos de Rachel ainda não haviam se desviado da porta. Agora eles viajam pelo meu corpo, me deixando ainda mais constrangida.

Ela umedece os lábios. "Isso foi realmente... rápido."

Pressiono as minhas têmporas. "Me desculpa por isso..."

"Pare de se desculpar. Não tem nada de errado em querer dormir um pouco mais no sábado de manha." Diz ela levantando da cama e se aproximando de mim. Ela alcança a minha mão. "Vamos? Acho que sua mãe merece saber que você não teve uma parada respiratória durante o sono."

Reviro os olhos e abro a boca para responder, mas meu estomago literalmente fala mais alto.

Dessa vez ela não se controlar e começa a gargalhar. Ponho a mão sobre a barriga e me sinto corar novamente. _Estomago idiota! _

"Acho que alguém está com fome..." Ela me puxa em direção as escadas. "Já te disseram o quanto você fica fofa quando esta envergonhada?"

Não respondo, meu rosto está queimando totalmente.

"Judy, veja quem eu encontrei lá em cima!"

_Judy? Ela acabou de chamar minha mãe pelo primeiro nome? Acho que ainda estou sonhando..._

"Oh, Quinn, eu realmente não achava que você fosse acordar hoje. Um dia desses sua amiga vai ter que me ensinar esse método para te tirar da cama tão rapidamente."

_Isso é simplesmente surreal. _Chacoalho a cabeça de leve. "Mãe..."

"Vou sair agora, tenho uma reunião com o advogado do seu pai. Seu almoço está dentro do microondas. Depois eu vou sair com as meninas e tenho a reunião do clube do livro... Vocês ficam bem sozinhas?"

"Sim, claro..." respondo apertando os olhos para ela.

"Então tchau meninas, já estou atrasada. Foi um prazer conhecê-la Rachel."

"O prazer foi todo meu Judy."

"Tchau mãe."

Ela vai embora e eu me viro para encarar Rachel, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela apenas sorri e me arrasta até a cozinha. Esquento meu almoço e sentamos de frente uma para a outra.

"Então..." começo, colocando uma garfada de comida na boca. " Judy?"

"Sua mãe é uma mulher muito simpática Quinn." Me sinto um pouco desconfortável com o fato de que ela esta me observando comer.

"Eu sei, mas... Judy? Não é um pouco intimo de mais?"

"Ela insistiu que eu a chamasse assim. Alem do mais, é melhor você ir se acostumando com isso." Ela começa a brincar com um guardanapo.

"Como assim?"

"Existe uma grande possibilidade dela se tornar minha sogra e quando isso acontecer, eu pretendo freqüentar a sua casa, então..."

Me engasgo com o purê de batatas. Eu não consigo parar de tossir. A ideia de Rachel e minha mãe sendo nora e sogra é definitivamente muito estranha. E para que ela se tornasse real, Rachel teria que ser minha namorada... _Eu quero que ela seja minha namorada? Oh God... Eu acho que sim..._

====/====

"Não tenho certeza disso Quinn."

"Por que não? Eu não vou rir. Prometo."

Ela me olha com suspeita. Levanto da cama e vou até a cômoda, tiro um bloco de desenho e um lápis 2B da primeira gaveta. Entrego para ela e espero.

"O que eu tenho que fazer exatamente?" Rachel pergunta, girando o lápis entre os dedos.

"Só desenha alguma coisa."

"Sim, isso eu entendi... mas o que exatamente?"

Ponho a mão na testa. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes... nunca ensinei alguém a desenhar. É tão natural pra mim que eu não sei por onde começar..."

"Tá, e vai demorar muito até você descobrir? Por que a gente podia fazer alguma outra coisa enq..."

"Já sei!" a interrompo, pegando a minha bolsa que estava em cima da escrivaninha. Rapidamente encontro o que estava procurando e mostro para ela.

"Uma moeda?"

"Sim! Segunda feira você disse 'se me derem uma moeda eu não consigo fazer um circulo.'"

"Você não espera que eu passe a tarde inteira contornando uma moeda não é?"

"Não, só até encher a folha." Alcanço os 25 centavos para ela com um sorriso. "Frente e verso."

Ela me lança um olhar desaprovador, mas faz o que eu pedi. Sento atrás dela na cama e fico observando por cima de seu ombro. Realmente, ela é péssima. Os primeiros círculos mal parecem círculos, mas conforme ela vai contornando, eles vão melhorando até ficarem quase perfeitos.

"Até que não é tão ruim... Acho que estou progredindo!" Ela vira um pouco para trás em busca de aprovação.

"Sim, parabéns, você consegue fazer bolinhas. Vamos tirar a moeda agora?"

"O que?"

"Bom, você preencheu a frente da folha, agora vamos para o verso. Vai ser quase a mesma coisa, mas sem a moeda dessa vez..."Ela morde o lábio e concorda. Ela fica tão bonitinha nessa posição... Fico observando seus cabelos e a curva de seu pescoço eu queria desesperadamente sentir o gosto de sua pele.

"Acabei!" Ela me desperta do transe. "Ficou bom?"

Olho para o desenho. Não está tão ruim, na realidade, ela está indo melhor do que eu imaginava.

"Acho que chega de círculos. O que você quer fazer agora?"

"Não sei, você é a professora..." Ela sorri pra mim.

"Estrelas. Sua marca registrada!"

"Não!"

"Por que não?" Pergunto franzindo o a testa.

"Por que eu não sei... é por isso que eu sempre carrego uma cartela de adesivos de estrelas douradas..."

Dou risada desse depoimento ela é obcecada por estrelas e nunca se prestou a aprender como desenhá-las. "É bem fácil. Eu te mostro." Pego o lápis de sua mão e me inclino sobre ela para alcançar o papel, apoiando minha mão esquerda em seu joelho para manter o equilíbrio. A proximidade faz meu coração acelerar. A lateral de meu rosto está apoiada contra seus cabelos e meu queixo repousa em seu ombro. Começo a desenhar. "Sobe, desce, sobe, reto pra direita e desce de novo. Viu? Simples."Faço mais uma vez e lhe devolvo o lápis, voltando relutante a minha posição original contra a cabeceira da cama.

"Sobe, desce, sobe, reto pra direita e desce de novo..." Ela murmura enquanto desenha. "Olha Quinn! Eu fiz uma estrela!" Ela se vira de novo para me olhar, sorrindo como uma criança que ganhou um cachorrinho.

Acaricio seus cabelos e repouso minha mão em seu rosto. "Parabéns..." Seu sorriso diminui um pouco e ela começa a se aproximar. Imediatamente, retraio meu braço. "Encher a folha?" Ela parece desapontada quando volta ao trabalho e eu não consigo evitar a pontada de culpa em meu peito.

====/====

Às quatro e meia resolvemos fazer uma pausa e vamos até a cozinha. Sirvo água para nós duas e separo também duas maçãs.

"Vamos sentar lá fora?" pergunto abrindo a porta dos fundos.

Ela me segue e sentamos na beira da piscina. Esta atipicamente quente para um dia de fevereiro. Mergulho meus pés na água. O limpador de piscinas (não o Puck, graças a Deus) vem todo o sábado de manha, então a água esta limpa. Ela me imita e comemos em silencio.

"Então?" ela pergunta repousando o caroço da fruta ao seu lado. "Como eu estou indo até agora?"

"Excelente, você é a melhor aluna que já tive!" Respondo olhando para ela.

Rachel sorri radiante pra mim antes de franzir a testa. "Eu sou a única aluna que você já teve."

"Exatamente!" Respondo sorrindo também. Recebendo um soco no braço em resposta. "Ai!"

"Isso não foi engraçado Quinn."

"Desculpa..." Tento conter o riso. "Mas eu estava falando serio. Você está indo muito bem. Acho que podemos começar a trabalhar a figura humana quando voltarmos..."

"Sério?"

"Sério." Ela me lança um olhar determinado.

"Eu gosto da sua casa Quinn. Principalmente dessa parte, é muito bonito aqui fora."

"Obrigada..." respondo, sem entender o porquê da mudança de assunto. "O jardim é a minha parte favorita também... Mas a casa em si é muito grande para apenas duas pessoas."

"E vocês não pensam em se mudar?"

"Não... Minha mãe realmente gosta daqui. E seria estranho mudar... Eu cresci aqui afinal, mesmo que nem todas as lembranças sejam boas, ainda é a minha casa."

"Entendo..." Estendo meu braço e envolvo sua mão com a minha. E ficamos em quietas por alguns minutos, mas não é desconfortável. A presença dela me faz tão bem...

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro Rachel..."

"Por que exatamente você se inscreveu na aula de artes?" ela não tira os olhos da água.

"Eu gosto de desenhar e sempre me disseram que eu levava jeito então..."

"Você realmente desenha muito bem Quinn." Ela sorri para a piscina.

"Obrigada..." me sinto corar levemente.

"Mas artes não é uma matéria condizente com o seu status social..."

"Você deixaria de cantar só por que não condiz com o seu status social?"

"Bingo." Seus olhos encontram os meus. "Quando foi que você descobriu que gostava disso?"

"Não sei direito, acho que sempre gostei de desenhar, mas principalmente durante a gravidez, quando eu não tinha mais que me preocupar com o que as pessoas iam achar de mim já que a minha reputação estava destruída mesmo." Ela aperta um pouco minha mão. "Quando fui morar com o Puck, eu chegava em casa, me trancava no quarto e passava horas desenhando."

"Por quê?"

"Por vários motivos... Ele não era a melhor companhia do mundo e a Sra. Puckerman definitivamente não gostava de mim. Quando eu desenhava, me sentia livre, sabe? Algumas pessoas escrevem seus sentimentos, outras cantam sobre eles. Eu desenho."

Seus olhos brilhavam em entendimento. Eu sentia que poderia falar sobre qualquer coisa com ela.

"Tem algo sobre desenhar que simplesmente me encanta..."

"O que seria esse algo?"

Chuto um pouco de água antes de responder. "Se a Sra. Hart chegasse na sala, colocasse uma maça sobre a mesa e dissesse que nossa tarefa do dia era desenhar aquela fruta, não haveriam duas maças iguais em toda a classe. Cada um desenharia uma representação diferente da mesma coisa, independente de níveis de talento, cada trabalho revelaria o que seu autor estava sentindo no momento."

"Como quando cantamos uma musica de amor para alguém que realmente amamos. Soa diferente se cantarmos para uma pessoa qualquer..."

"Exatamente..." digo, acariciando o dorso de sua mão com o meu polegar. "Vamos subir?"

Ela faz que sim e fica de pé, me puxando junto consigo.

====/====

"Você tem que relaxar Rach..." digo acariciando seu ombro. Estamos de volta à mesma posição que antes, ela sentada a minha frente, de costas para mim que estou escorada na cabeceira. "Esse é o seu problema. Isso é um esboço. Você não tem que pressionar tanto o lápis."

"Eu não consigo..."

"Não diga isso. Tente mais uma vez, relaxa a mão."

Ela começa de novo, novamente sem sucesso.

"Eu desisto!" ela levanta os braços em frustração e começa a se levantar, mas seguro o seu pulso e a puxo de volta para a cama. Entrego-lhe o lápis e puxo seus cabelos para trás.

"Relaxa." Falo encostando meus lábios em seu ouvido e deixando meus dedos correrem por sobre seus braços. Sinto sua pele se arrepiar ao meu toque. Ela respira fundo e faz o que eu digo. "Bom... Agora vamos tentar uma ultima vez." Coloco minha mão sobre a sua e a guio pelo papel.

Respiramos em sincronia enquanto traçamos linhas de posicionamento. "Aqui vão ser os olhos" digo marcando o lugar com dois traços paralelos. "O nariz." Mais um traço. "E a boca." Ela para de mover a mão e eu viro meu rosto, encontrando seus olhos. A próxima coisa que percebo é a proximidade entre nossos lábios. Desvio o rosto antes que o beijo se concretize e Rachel olha para baixo.

"Eu realmente não sei por que você age dessa forma Quinn." Consigo ouvir a tristeza em sua voz. "É algum problema com o meu beijo? Por que parece que toda a vez que eu tento avançar um pouquinho, você se afasta."

"Não tem nada de errado com o seu beijo Rachel..." _Muito pelo contrario, eu ficaria feliz em te beijar pelo resto da minha vida..._

"Então me diga qual é o problema, por que eu realmente não consigo enxergar."

"Eu só não quero destruir as coisas entre nós." Eu sei que essa não é toda a verdade, mas é a principal.

"Um beijo não vai destruir nada. Um beijo é só um beijo Quinn."

"Não Rachel. Um beijo significa tudo. É como uma promessa, significa que eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. E por mais que eu goste dessa ideia, ela ainda me assusta um pouco. Eu fui criada para acreditar que a homossexualidade é algo ruim, errado."

"Como pode ser errado se nos faz feliz Quinn?"

"Eu não acho que seja errado. Não mais..."

"Então por que você não pode se entregar um pouco?"

"Sei que parece idiota, mas eu tenho medo de te perder." _Medo, por que você é uma menina... _"Tenho a sensação que se eu me apegar demais a você, você ira embora..."

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu já te prometi isso. Além do mais, quem sempre se afasta é você. Foi você que fugiu sábado passado, você que foi embora ontem. E isso dói de mais Quinn."

"Me desculpa..." Eu realmente sinto muito, a ultima coisa que eu quero é fazê-la sofrer...

"Segunda feira você me disse para deixarmos as coisas acontecerem, eu estou tentando fazer exatamente isso. Por que você não pode seguir o seu próprio conselho? As vezes eu penso que você pode ter vergonha de mim..."

"É claro que não!" Quero muito ver os seus olhos, mas ela continua sentada de costas para mim.

"Mas é o que parece. "

"Eu me importo com você muito mais do que você imagina Rach..." Lembranças da noite de quinta invadem a minha mente e eu tenho vontade de chorar. _Eu te amo._

"Então me beija."

Não faço nada, parece que estou paralisada.

"Se você realmente se importasse tanto comigo, eu não estaria tendo que pedir por isso..." Ela vira a cabeça e finalmente nossos olhos se encontram. Ela também esta a beira das lagrimas e isso parte meu coração. Eu não quero mais sentir medo.

"E você não precisa."_Esta na hora de criar um pouco de coragem Fabray. _"Você tem razão. Eu tenho que parar de agir dessa forma. Se eu quero que as coisas dêem certo, então eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa." Digo isso mais para mim do que para ela. Aproximo-me devagar e prendo seus cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha. "só me deixe fazer isso devagar."

Meus lábios deslizam por sua face, até finalmente encontrarem com os de Rachel. Não nos movemos por um momento, quero que ela sinta tudo com a mesma intensidade que eu. Capturo seu lábio inferior entre os meus e mordo levemente. Ela suspira com a sensação e eu me afasto um pouco. "Como estamos indo até agora?"

"Muito bem... Se importaria em continuar?" Seus olhos estão firmemente fechados.

Eu não consigo conter um sorriso quando nos conectamos novamente. Rachel muda de posição, aproximando-nos ainda mais e partindo levemente os lábios, silenciosamente pedindo por mais. Eu a abraço e aprofundo o beijo, nossas línguas se encontram hesitantes a principio, mas não demora muito para que nos entreguemos totalmente as milhares de sensações que nos atacam a cada segundo.

Quando o beijo acaba, quase não nos afastamos. Nossos lábios ainda perigosamente próximos.

"Isso foi..." Começa Rachel, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo levemente.

"... perfeito." Completo, unindo nossos lábios novamente por um segundo. "Valeu a espera?"

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça.

"Fico feliz..." Sorrio e a beijo novamente, com mais intensidade dessa vez e de alguma forma eu consigo me apaixonar ainda mais por ela.

====/====

**Fim Quinn's POV**

====/====

**N/A: E então? O que acharam?**

**Eu realmente me dediquei muito a esse capitulo e gostaria de saber a sua opinião!**

**Don't be shy! **

**Comentem :) **

**Até o próximo capitulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rachel's POV**

Nenhuma de nós conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente para continuar a aula de desenho depois disso. Então ficamos simplesmente deitadas na cama, abraçadas. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Quinn beijava meu pescoço levemente, sua mão acariciava a minha coxa enquanto eu brincava com seus cabelos.

"Você não sabe quantas vezes eu me imaginei fazendo exatamente isso nos últimos dias..." Disse Quinn contra a minha garganta.

"Mmmhhnn" Respondo, lembrando do meu sonho da noite anterior. _Eu imaginei a gente fazendo tantas coisas... _Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem. Ela faz isso comigo. Eu simplesmente perco o controle sobre mim mesma, nem meus pensamentos me obedecem mais. Meu corpo responde de forma desesperada a cada toque. Eu a quero como nunca quis ninguém em toda a minha vida. Eu já senti vontade de fazer sexo, isso é obvio, mas nunca cheguei a ir até o fim. Porem com ela, eu sei que conseguiria, eu sei que seria maravilhoso e lindo e totalmente eró... _Meu Deus Rachel! Olha o que você está pensando, nós nem estamos juntas oficialmente!_

"O que você quer fazer agora Rach?" Ela levanta um rosto e desliza seus lábios nos meus.

_Sinceramente? _Limpo a garganta e abro os olhos tentando clarear meus pensamentos. "Não sei... O que você quer fazer?"

"A gente podia pedir alguma coisa para jantar e assistir um filme ou algo assim." Ela me olha com aqueles lindos olhos dourados e morde o lábio levemente enquanto aguarda uma resposta. Ela é tão perfeita! Eu nem acredito na minha sorte.

"Parece bom pra mim." Sorrio para ela e a beijo novamente.

"Eu vou lá embaixo buscar cardápios pra gente escolher então."

Faço que sim com a cabeça e a vejo desaparecer pela porta. Olho a minha volta. O quarto dela é a parte mais acolhedora da casa. Fico de pé e começo a explorar o aposento. Corro meus dedos pelo papel de parede lilás. É tão feminino e delicado... Alguns bichinhos de pelúcia formam uma pequena montanha ao lado de uma estante cheia de livros e porta-retratos. Aproximo-me para examinar os títulos. Me surpreendo um pouco com seu gosto literário.

Presumo que estejam arrumados por assunto, reconheço alguns romances que já li e não consigo deixar de sorrir quando vejo que ela tem a coleção completa do Diário da Princesa. Mas o que mais me chama a atenção é a prateleira que encosta no chão, a mais cheia de todas. Agatha Christie, Simenon, Chandler, Kathy Reichs, P. D. James... Pego um livro chamado Duble de Corpo e de dentro dele cai uma foto.

"Vejo que você descobriu minha paixão secreta por romances policiais" Quinn ajunta a foto do chão e meu coração praticamente sai pela boca com o susto. "Desculpa, eu não quis te assustar." Ela estende a mão e acaricia meu rosto.

"Não foi nada.." beijo sua palma e volto minha atenção para a Quinn da foto. Ela não parece ter mais que 13 anos e ao seu lado está um homem alto de cabelos ruivos e com um sorriso igual ao dela no rosto.

"É o meu tio Joseph." Ela sorri "Quando eu tinha 9 anos ele me deu esse aqui." Ela me mostra um livro vermelho intitulado 'A Casa Torta' "Eu me apaixonei pelo gênero, principalmente por que a assassina era uma menina um pouco mais velha que eu e eu achei o máximo..."

Arqueio as sobrancelhas. "Isso é meio perturbador..."

"Não que eu já tenha pensado em matar alguém ou algo assim..." Ela fica um pouco vermelha. "Em fim, depois que li esse, eu precisei comprar todos os outros livros dela e foi assim que começou..."

Faço que sim com a cabeça e começo a inspecionar as fotos agora. Vejo mais do tio Joseph, um menino também ruivo que presumo seja filho do tio Joseph, Santana e Brittany estão em varias, até a foto do Glee Club tem um espaço em sua estante e isso me deixa feliz... Passo para a escrivaninha, cheia de livros da escola, alguns desenhos começados e dois porta-retratos. O primeiro mostra Quinn grávida recebendo um abraço de Mercedes. O segundo faz meu coração se aquecer um pouco e sinto lagrimas embaçarem minha visão.

"Eu não sabia da existência dessa aqui..." digo, segurando a moldura dourada. Ela me abraça por trás. É uma foto do jantar na casa da Shelby, provavelmente minha mãe tirou sem que nenhuma de nós percebesse, enquanto cantávamos para Beth.

"Essa é a minha atual preferida..." Ela passa o nariz pelos meus cabelos e eu me viro para lhe beijar. Começo a me afastar quando sinto sua mão em minha nuca, me puxando de volta e aprofundando o beijo.

Seus lábios são gentis e desesperados ao mesmo tempo. Sua língua explora a minha boca lentamente. Meu corpo se gruda ao dela, implorando por mais. Ela se afasta ofegante, noto que suas pupilas estão totalmente dilatadas. _Controle Rachel! _Respiro fundo e dou um passo para trás.

"Escolher a comida?" pergunta ela apontando para os cardápios em cima da cama.

Faço que sim com a cabeça e começo a estudar os panfletos sem realmente prestar atenção neles.

====/====

Acabamos optando por comida chinesa. Estamos sentadas em uma das mesinhas do jardim, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias sob as estrelas. É realmente um cenário romântico. Tenho que resistir ao impulso de dizer que a amo... Sim, eu a amo, com todas as minhas forças. Deus, quero gritar para que o mundo inteiro saiba, eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Quinn Fabray. E pelo modo como ela me olha, posso dizer que ela sente algo por mim também. Só posso esperar que seja com a mesma intensidade...

Ela abre o biscoito da sorte. Só veio um com o nosso pedido e ela achou desnecessário ligar para reclamar, considerando-se que eu nem como biscoitos da sorte.

"Aprenda a ser generoso(a), se ainda não o é. " Ela le em voz alta. "Qual é a sua interpretação?"

"Hummm," penso um pouco antes de responder. "Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com interpretação. Só se não fossemos generosas."

Ela ri e coloca um pedaço do biscoito na boca. "Eu gosto do seu jeito de pensar..."

Está começando a esfriar, um vento gelado atinge meu pescoço e eu tremo um pouco. Quinn encosta o ombro no meu e percebo que sua pele está ainda mais fria que a minha.

"Acho melhor entrarmos..." Abraço a mim mesma e tento esquentar meus braços.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e se levanta, recolhendo as embalagens de comida. Eu a sigo e abro a porta.

"Quer ver um filme?"

====/====

Fazemos pipoca, pegamos duas garrafas de água e subimos de volta para o quarto. Estou aconchegada em seu peito, segurando a pipoca enquanto ela manuseia o controle remoto procurando por um filme bom no pay-per-view.

"Temos três filmes que vão começar nos próximos quinze minutos." Ela fala como se estivesse fazendo um anuncio importante e eu sorrio para ela. "Opção 1, Querido John. Opção 2, Um Olhar do Paraíso. Opção 3, Karate Kid."

" Karate Kid? Sério?" Pergunto me levantando um pouco para olhá-la melhor.

Ela ri alto. "Eu disse que tinham três opções, não que eu gostava delas."

Reviro os olhos. "Já assisti Querido John..." volto a deitar contra ela. "Sobre o que é o outro?"

"Eu também já vi Querido John, mas não sei se você vai gostar do outro."

"Então você já assistiu todos? Acho que vamos acabar vendo Karate Kid..."

"Não." Ela se apressa em responder. " Eu não vi o filme, eu li o livro. 'Lovely Bones' é muito bom e eu realmente queria ver o filme, mas não sei se é a melhor escolha..."

"Por que não? Um Olhar do Paraíso, o titulo parece ser bem inocente para mim. E se você realmente quer assistir, eu não vejo por que não..."

"É sobre uma menina que é brutalmente assassinada pelo vizinho psicopata." Ela me interrompe. Eu congelo. Realmente não seria minha primeira escolha, mas ela realmente quer assistir e se tiverem partes assustadoras eu posso... _Foco Rachel!_

"Vamos ver esse Quinn."

"Tem certeza Rach? Eu não me importo em ver Querido John de novo..."

"Sim, tenho sim. Pode por..." _Antes que eu mude de ideia..._

O filme começa e a historia parece ser realmente interessante. A menina parece tão feliz e quando ela morre, eu me aperto ao máximo contra Quinn, que beija minha testa e enlaça os braços ao meu redor, sem desgrudar os olhos da TV.

Em um determinado momento da historia, ela começa a me embalar em seus braços e murmurar palavras suaves em meu ouvido. Percebo que estou chorando. Eu não queria chorar, mas é tão triste. Susie tinha a vida toda pela frente, estava apaixonada, tinha uma família que a amava e amigos e então...

"Quer que eu pare o filme?" Ela alcança pelo controle.

"Não Quinn. Eu realmente quero ver o que vai acontecer com o filho da mãe que matou a Susie." Digo determinada, enxugando as lagrimas e voltando minha atenção para a tela. "Homens são tão horríveis!"

Sinto o peito de Quinn se mover em uma risada. "Por que essa constatação agora?"

"Uma mulher nunca mataria uma menininha de 14 anos só por que isso a deixa excitada sexualmente."

Ela ri ainda mais e me da um beijinho suave nos lábios antes de voltar ao filme.

====/====

"Devo dizer que o final do filme foi satisfatório." Estou no banheiro, vestindo meu pijama enquanto Quinn faz o mesmo no quarto.

"Que bom."

"Ele teve o que mereceu. Mas fiquei triste que ela realmente morreu..."

"Se ela não tivesse morrido, não teria historia Rachel." Sua voz vem abafada pela porta.

Coloco a camiseta e entro no quarto. Ela está de costas para mim, usando um short azul bebe e tentando abrir seu sutiã. Sinto o meu corpo esquentar com a visão de tanta pele exposta. Não consigo resistir e me aproximo, deslizo meus dedos por suas costas e ela se vira lentamente.

"Rachel..." Coloco minhas mãos em sua cintura e a puxo para perto, a beijando com força. Sinto sua pele em contato com a minha e isso queima. Mas de um jeito bom. Ela agora está respondendo ao beijo com tanta paixão e os meus dedos encontram o fecho de seu sutiã, abrindo-o e afastando a peça de roupa para longe do caminho. Ela solta um leve gemido e tudo parece nublado e incoerente, menos ela. Fico na ponta dos pés e aprofundo ainda mais o beijo. Ela tem um gosto maravilhoso, levemente adocicado e totalmente viciante.

"Rachel..." mordo a pele de seu pescoço e ela fica tensa de repente. "Para. Eu não posso fazer isso..."

"Por que não?" Pergunto, passando a língua sobre o ponto que havia acabado de morder. "Você realmente quer que eu pare?"

Ela não responde e eu continuo minha exploração. Meus lábios chegam ao seu seio e eu provoco seu mamilo com a língua.

"Estamos indo rápido demais, por favor, Rachel..."

Realidade me atinge de repente e me dou conta do que estou fazendo. Há menos de dez dias nós mal falávamos uma com a outra sem que houvessem insultos envolvidos. E agora eu estou molestando a garota. "Desculpa." Me afasto. Ela senta na cama, cobrindo os seios e mordendo o lábio. Deus ela está linda, eu tenho que aprender a me controlar. "Não sei o que deu em mim. Desculpa..." Viro de costas "Eu... Eu acho que... Eu vou..."

"Rachel." Uma mão delicada pega meu pulso. "Está tudo bem." Ela agora esta vestida. "Nós vamos chegar lá. Eu só não estou pronta ainda..."

"Eu também não estou pronta... Me desculpa Quinn, eu realmente não..."

"Shhh..." Ela me abraça. "Vamos dormir agora está bem?"

"Acho melhor eu ficar no quaro de hospedes..." Abaixo os olhos e sinto minha face esquentar.

"Eu quero você comigo..." Sua voz é um sussurro.

"Mas..."

"Por favor." Ela segura a minha mão e me puxa em direção a cama.

Deitamos lado a lado. Eu estou de costas para ela e ela me abraça por trás. É incrível como nossos corpos se encaixam com perfeição. Tento não pensar nisso. Ela beija meu ombro.

"Boa noite Rach..."

"Boa noite Quinn..."

Sinto sua respiração ritmada contra meu pescoço e seu braço circulando minha cintura. Lentamente vou sendo arrastada para o sono.

====/====

Fim Rachel's POV

====/====

**N/A:**

**O que vocês acharam? Estou indo rápido de mais?**

**Vocês querem sexo? Eu não sei se sei escrever sexo... xD**

**Comentários são muito bem vindos!**


	18. Chapter 18

06 de fevereiro de 2011 – domingo

Rachel raramente acorda depois das oito horas, mesmo nos domingos. Porem, esse domingo foi uma das raras exceções. Já passava das dez quando seus olhos se abriram preguiçosamente. Ela tinha a intenção de levantar um braço para esfregar os olhos, mas algo a impedia, ou melhor, alguém.

Quinn estava mergulhada em um sono profundo, seus braços e pernas envolviam possessivamente a pequena morena deitada ao seu lado. A cantora sorriu ao lembrar onde estava e com quem estava. Ela tentou se virar para encarar a loira, mas quando foi girar o corpo Quinn a apertou ainda mais contra si.

Rachel desistiu e resolveu fechar os olhos novamente e se concentrar na sensação do corpo da líder de torcida contra o seu. Elas estavam tão próximas que a morena conseguia sentir o coração da loira bater contra suas costas e a respiração dela em seu ouvido. _Eu definitivamente não preciso me mexer... _Pensou ela se aconchegando um pouco mais.

Eram 15 para as onze quando Quinn começou a dar sinais de vida. Ela bocejou se espichando um pouco, aliviando o aperto na morena. Ela levou uma mão ao rosto e bocejou mais uma vez. Rachel aproveitou a oportunidade para se virar e repousou sua cabeça contra o pescoço da loira.

"Bom dia." Disse ela, seus lábios roçando a pele macia logo abaixo de sua orelha.

Quinn sentiu arrepios percorrerem sua espinha.

"Oi..." Ela afundou seu rosto em um mar de cabelos castanhos.

"Dormiu bem?" mais uma vez as palavras murmuradas contra a sua pele a fizeram tremer.

"Sim... Eu te apertei muito?" Pergunta ela, percebendo que suas pernas e braços ainda estavam entrelaçados com os de Rachel, mas não fazendo nada para solta-la.

"Você pode me apertar o quanto quiser..." Responde Rachel, levantando os olhos para encontrar com os de Quinn.

"Bom saber..." Ela traz a morena um pouco mais para perto e conecta seus lábios.

"Mmmmm" é o que ela recebe em resposta.

"Eu teria que tomar banho agora..."

"Mmmmm" Rachel morde seu ombro em protesto.

"... mas não quero me levantar..."

A morena esta brincando com as mechas loiras que contornam sua face. "Então fica aqui comigo."

"Hummm..." Quinn finge pensar, sabendo que a essa altura, faria qualquer coisa que Rachel pedisse.

"Por favor, Quinn. Só cinco minutinhos..."

"Só se forem dez."

"Fechado." Diz Rachel sorrindo e passando os braços em volta da cintura da loira. Levantando um pouco do tecido azul bebê e traçando desenhos aleatórios na pele da base de suas costas.

Quinn solta um suspiro e volta a respirar contra os cabelos escuros, sentindo-se entorpecida pelo leve cheiro floral da cantora. _Isso é tão bom._

Três minutos depois alguém bate na porta, fazendo-as se afastarem rapidamente. "Meninas?"

"Pode entrar mãe." Diz Quinn, virando de barriga pra cima e apertando a mão de Rachel por baixo dos lençóis.

A porta se abre um pouco e a cabeça de Judy aparece na fresta. "Já são onze horas. Vocês não vão levantar?"

"Sim, acabamos de acordar, estávamos discutindo quem iria tomar banho primeiro." Responde Rachel, pensando rapidamente.

"Bom, isso não deve ser um problema, considerando-se que temos cinco banheiros na casa. Você esqueceu disso Quinn?"

"É verdade, acho que ainda não acordei direito ainda..." Ela se senta, olhando para o chão. "Você pode usar o banheiro no fim do corredor Rach."

"Ok..." diz ela, levantando também.

"Já descemos para o café mãe..."

"Acho que vamos direto para o almoço." Responde Judy deixando-as sozinhas novamente.

"Vem, eu te mostro o banheiro e onde ficam as toalhas..." Quinn puxa Rachel para fora do quarto.

====/====

"Então, quais são os planos para hoje? Já terminaram o trabalho?"

"Ainda não mãe..."

"Mas progredimos bastante né Quinn?" Rachel, que estava ajudando a tirar a mesa, aperta o braço da loira que lavava os pratos.

"Com certeza..." Quinn sorri e se inclina em direção a morena.

"Vocês parecem tão intimas... Como não te conheci antes Rachel?" Judy começa a secar a louça.

Rachel fica totalmente vermelha e Quinn responde por ela, limpando a garganta. "Bem, eu... a gente nunca conversou muito antes. E eu me arrependo por isso. Ela é uma ótima amiga."

A loira mais velha concorda com a cabeça e guarda um copo no armário. "Você ainda não me disse o que vão fazer hoje."

"Ah, nada de mais. Eu vou deixar a Rach em casa e depois vou encontrar a Mercedes. Ela me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que precisa conversar."

"Não vou ter companhia para o jantar hoje então?" perguntou ela, soando triste.

"Ah mãe, desculpa, mas acho que não vou chegar a tempo... Por que você não convida uma de suas amigas para sair?"

"Acho que vou fazer isso..."

Rachel observa a cena em silencio. Ela não quer interferir na interação entre elas, mas não consegue deixar de notar uma certa tensão no ar.

"Acabei aqui... Vou arrumar a cama, Rachel, vem comigo?"

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e segue a líder de torcida pelas escadas.

"Esta tudo bem Quinn?" pergunta ela, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Sim..."

"Você pode conversar comigo se quiser..." Ela segura o pulso de loira e a puxa para um abraço.

"Eu sei, mas não tem o que falar, dês de que voltei para casa as coisas tem sido estranhas entre nós, como se a convivência fosse forçada..."

"Sinto muito..."

"Não sinta. Eu amo a minha mãe e isso é o que importa, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é esperar que as coisas melhorem." Quinn respira fundo e se afasta um pouco procurando os olhos cor de chocolate para reafirmar seu depoimento.

Rachel concorda com a cabeça e solta seus braços, deixando Quinn arrumar a cama. A loira termina de estender o lençol, pega um travesseiro e o abraça. "Eu gosto do seu cheiro." Ela sorri levemente, se aproximando da cantora.

"E eu gosto de você" responde a morena com um beijo nos lábios.

Quinn sorri ainda mais e acaricia os cabelos castanhos contra seu ombro.

"Eu vou ao banheiro. Me espera lá em baixo?"

Ela pressiona sua boca contra o pescoço da loira antes de se afastar e descer as escadas.

====/====

**Rachel's POV**

Eu estou tão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebo a movimentação na sala até que uma mulher loira senta a minha frente no sofá.

"Onde está a Quinn?"

Chacoalho a cabeça de leve, saindo do transe e olhando para os olhos verdes de Judy Fabray. Algo nela me lembra a Quinn, mesmo que elas não sejam tão parecidas fisicamente.

"Ela foi no banheiro e me pediu para esperar aqui em baixo..."

"Oh..."

Ficamos em silencio por um momento e é realmente desconfortável. Quero dizer alguma coisa. Quero que ela goste de mim. Quero que ela goste de mim como namorada de sua filha...

"Você é bem vinda aqui em casa sempre que quiser. Nunca vi Quinnie ficar tão a vontade perto de alguém antes." Ela fala primeiro e põe uma mão sobre a minha. "Essa amizade pode fazer bem para ela. Eu quero vê-la feliz... "

Sorrio para ela e aperto sua mão. Ela realmente se importa com a Quinn. Talvez ela não fique tão abalada quando souber o quão próximas nós realmente somos.

"Pronta Rach?" Quinn se materializa no pé da escada e estende uma mão para mim.

"Tchau Judy." Dou-lhe um abraço apertado "Até mais." Sinto uma lagrima escorrer por sua face e lhe aperto um pouquinho mais. Não sei o que fazer, então só me afasto e aceno uma ultima vez antes de seguir Quinn porta a fora.

Seguro a sua mão enquanto caminhamos até o carro. "Eu realmente gosto da sua mãe."

Ela pega as chaves e sorri por sobre o capô.

Chegamos até a minha casa e mais uma vez ela me acompanha até a porta.

"Quer entrar um pouco?"

"Não posso... A Mercedes está me esperando."

"Vem depois então..."passo meus dedos por seus cabelos e deixo minha mão repousar em seu ombro.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e me da um beijinho na testa antes de ir embora. Vejo o carro desaparecer e finalmente entro em casa. Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas antes de hoje a noite...

====/====

**N/A: Que bom que vocês gostaram do ultimo capitulo, vou tenta escrever sexo, mas não garanto nada ;)**

**Tive que dividir esse capitulo em dois para não deixá-los esperando. Próxima parte amanha a noite!**

**Tenho uma surpresa preparada para vocês amanha, na ralidade ainda não esta escrita, mas a ideia está aqui, só falta digitar...**

**COMENTEM!**

**Até amanha! **


	19. Chapter 19

** Quinn's POV**

Estou parada em frente à casa do Mr. Schue, acabei de tocar a campainha e alguém gritou um 'Já vai'.

"Oi Quinn."

"Oi Finn."

"Me mandaram abrir a porta."

Reviro os olhos. Não sei como consegui namorar com esse ser por tanto tempo... "Eu percebi." Ele esta bloqueando o meu caminho com o seu corpo gigante e eu não consigo entrar na casa. "Você vai me deixar entrar ou não?" Pergunto endireitando minha postura e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele arregala os olhos como se não tivesse percebido que estava em meu caminho. "Ah sim, desculpa." Ele da um passo para o lado e finalmente me deixa entrar. Brittany esta sentada no colo de Artie, ela acena para mim. Retribuo o comprimento e me sento ao lado de Mercedes que instantaneamente para a conversa que esta tendo com Kurt.

"Hey Q."

"Oi..."

"Então..." Começa ela.

"... o que esta havendo entre você e a Rachel?" Kurt a interrompe, seus olhos estão brilhando com a perspectiva da fofoca.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar e desvio o olhar. "Não sei do que vocês estão falando..."

"Quinn, eu te conheço. Nós já moramos juntas esqueceu?" Mercedes põe a mão em meu braço. "Você pode falar com a gente, não vamos contar para ninguém."

"Nós somos amigas agora..." digo para o chão. Eu realmente quero falar com alguém, e Mercedes é minha amiga, sem contar que o Kurt é gay e ele certamente vai entender. "Só amigas."

"Só amigas não caminham de mãos dadas até o carro como vocês duas agora pouco." Diz ela.

Levanto meus olhos em surpresa. "O que... Como..."

"Fui buscar o Kurt e passamos na frente da sua casa no caminho para cá." Ela sorri e eu simplesmente desisto. Eles vão ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Eu não sei... Eu meio que..." Abaixo um pouco a voz. "Eu gosto dela..."

"Gosta dela... Em que sentido exatamente?" Pergunta Mercedes procurando por meu olhar. "Como em melhores amigas ou em..."

"Cada vez que ela me toca é como se meu coração parasse de bater." Sinto-me corar, mas respiro fundo e continuo. Não existem motivos para ter vergonha. "O sorriso dela faz o meu corpo inteiro se aquecer." Kurt solta um gritinho de excitação e chega mais perto, quase deitando em cima da Mercedes. "E quando ela me beija..."

"Oh boy..." murmura ela, apertando meu braço em antecipação.

"... é como se o mundo desaparecesse. Eu perco o controle sobre mim mesma, tudo o que consigo ver, pensar e sentir é ela..."

"Meu Deus! Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ouvir Quinn Fabray falando dessa maneira sobre Rachel Berry! Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa... mas Rachel Berry?"

"Qual é o problema com ela Kurt?" Pergunto na defensiva.

"Não... só... convenhamos, isso é meio difícil de acreditar." Ele arruma os cabelos. "Mas acho até que faz sentido, de uma forma totalmente bizarra e surreal... Não acha Mercedes?" Ele olha para ela, que esta me encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão chocada no rosto.

"Mercedes? Fala alguma coisa..."

"Você acabou de dizer que beijou Rachel? E que gostou?"

"Bem, sim..." Digo um tanto quanto sem jeito. "... na verdade, ela beija muito bem..."

"Oh Jesus! Acho que o mundo vai acabar..." Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos. "Desculpa Quinn, eu já esperava isso, mas ainda é chocante..."

"Então vocês são tipo... Namoradas?" pergunta Kurt.

"Não é nada oficial... Por enquanto somos apenas amigas que gostam muuuuito uma da outra..."

"Amigas com benefícios, esse seria o termo correto Fabray." Santana se materializa na minha frente e sinto vontade de vomitar. "Você e Man-hands... De alguma forma a ideia consegue me deixar enjoada e excitada ao mesmo tempo..."

Antes que perceba estou de pé, "Não a chame assim!" pressiono meu indicador contra seu ombro, a empurrando um pouco para trás. "E ninguém pediu a sua opinião, Deus, nem era para você ter ouvido essa conversa!"

"God! Eu sabia que vocês estavam de pegaçao, dês daquele dia na sala de coral, quando a gente fez os pares para o dia dos namorados. E eu sempre achei a sua obsessão por ela um exagero..."

"Santana..."

"Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?" Ela cruza os braços. "Ela deve ser muito boa de cama para você conseguir suportá-la dessa forma..."

Engasgo um pouco com meu próprio ar. "Nós nunca..."

"Tanto faz Fabray, vocês tem a minha benção."

"Eu nunca quis a sua aprovação."

"Ah, no fundo você quis sim..." Dizendo isso ela da a volta e desaparece na cozinha indo atrás do Puck que acabou de chegar com a Lauren e o Sam.

_O que foi isso?_

====/====

Todos chegaram e o ensaio corre de forma tranqüila, Santana não diz uma palavra a respeito do que descobriu e isso me deixa aliviada. Claro que o Glee Club vai ficar sabendo em breve, mas eu não quero que seja pela boca dela.

Acho que de certa forma ela tinha razão, saber que ela não tem nada contra os meus sentimentos realmente significou muito para mim. Mesmo que a gente viva em guerra, San e eu crescemos juntas, ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas...

Já são dez para as seis e o pessoal esta começando a ir embora, nós vamos cantar duas musicas que a principio não combinam. Mas Puck teve uma ideia muito boa de como colocá-las juntas e eu tenho certeza que Rachel nunca mais vai achar que não é importante... Mercedes e Kurt estão vindo em minha direção.

Mercedes me abraça. "Eu ainda acho isso tudo muito estranho, mas eu não sou homofóbica e vocês até que ficam meigas juntas... Quando você quiser conversar eu vou estar aqui. Me liga."

"Obrigada..."

"Manda um abraço pra Rach por mim." Diz Kurt me abraçando também. Faço que sim com a cabeça e abano para eles.

====/====

"Quer uma carona S.?"

"Não Britt, a Quinn vai me levar pra casa."

Arqueio uma sobrancelha e volto minha atenção para a latina que está em pé ao lado da porta acenando para Brittany e Artie.

"Eu posso saber quem concordou com isso?" pergunto, me aproximando dela já sabendo que não vale à pena discutir e procurando as chaves dentro da minha bolsa.

"Como se você fosse perder a oportunidade de me dar uma carona."

Reviro os olhos e abro o carro, fazendo sinal para ela entrar. "Você sabe que as nossas casas ficam em lados opostos da cidade."

"Sim, mas eu também sei que você não vai para casa..."

"Isso é verdade, mas eu ainda vou ter que fazer um desvio enorme por sua causa..."

"Cala a boca e dirige Fabray! Deus, você tem andado de mais com a Berry."

Não acho que ela mereça uma resposta então não falo nada. Só voltamos a conversar quando estamos quase chegando.

"Então, quando você vai pedir para namorar com ela?"

"Por que você quer saber?"

"Por que eu não iria querer?"

Encontro seus olhos no espelho retrovisor e não vejo malicia neles.

"Não sei, eu estava pensando em esperar até o dia dos namorados para oficializar as coisas?"

"Por que esperar tanto?"

"Sinceramente eu não queria ter de esperar..." Mordo o lábio e aperto um pouco o volante. "Acho que tenho medo de receber um não como resposta." _Não acredito que falei isso em voz alta! Santana vai rir de mim totalmente..._

"Quem em sã consciência diria não para Quinn Fabray?"

Tá, acho que não ouvi direito. Quase perco o controle do carro com essa.

"Sério, você é a segunda garota mais gostosa do McKinley, só perdendo para mim é claro..."

Estaciono na frente da casa dela e finalmente me viro para encará-la, meu rosto está em chamas.

"Ohhh, eu te deixei envergonhada é?" Ela aperta a minha bochecha e eu afasto seu braço rapidamente.

"Santana!"

"A Rachel até que não é nada mal... Se você não tiver resolvido isso até amanha eu vou fazer uma tentativa..."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu realmente queria ver o que está por baixo daqueles suéteres horrendos..." Ela lambe os lábios e me lança um olhar totalmente pervertido.

"Oh, você nunca faria isso..."

"Você realmente quer pagar para ver?" mais uma vez o olhar pervertido e eu sei que ela está falando serio... Tudo é possível quando falamos de Santana Lopez.

"Sai o meu carro." Digo bruscamente.

"Por que a pressa Q? Nossa conversa está tão interessante..."

"Você não vai chegar perto dela." Minha voz deve ter saído bem mais alterada do que eu esperava por que ela se encolhe um pouco e abre a porta.

"Só você pode evitar isso Q..." Ela manda um beijo para o ar. "Até amanha."

Com uma ultima piscadela ela desaparece e eu acelero em direção a casa dos Berry.

====/====

**N/A: Entao, cheguei hoje do trabalho com uma super dor de cabeça e não consegui postar tudo o que queria... **

**Amanha me redimirei com muito Faberry e se der tempo, duas atualizações, uma de meio dia e outra de noite.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, não sabia bem como escrever a Santana...**

**Abraços e até amanha!**

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Aqui está a surpresa que eu falei, vocês provavelmente já sabem qual é, mas espero surpreende-los com a forma como acontece.**

** Enjoy!**

_Ok Quinn, você precisa de um plano. _Estou estacionada em frente a casa dos Berry, as luzes estão acesas e vejo pessoas se movendo através das janelas. _Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e pedir para ela namorar comigo... ou será que eu posso? _Conhecendo a Rachel, provavelmente ela planejou alguma coisa pra nós, eu não quero arruinar tudo, se ela me disser não eu quero pelo menos ter alguns momentos com ela...

Certo, então eu vou entrar, nós vamos fazer o que ela planejou, seja lá o que for, e então, antes de sair eu faço o pedido. Isso aí. Sem maiores problemas. Respiro fundo algumas vezes antes de sair do carro e seguir em direção a porta da frente.

Paro e fico olhando para a campainha. Não sei por que estou tão nervosa... Tá, eu sei sim, eu gosto dela, de verdade e eu não quero que nada de errado... _Oh God... Vamos Quinn! Aperta logo a droga da campainha! _Começo a estender o braço, mas a porta se abre e eu me afasto rapidamente.

"Oh, olá Quinn." Diz Arthur Berry sorrindo de forma estranha.

"Eh... Oi..."

"Entre por favor." Diz ele me dando espaço. "Nós já estávamos de saída" Ele faz um gesto na direção de Phill antes de se inclinar para mim e falar em voz baixa. "Rachel nos expulsou de casa."

Olho para ele arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Isso não é verdade!" Rachel grita da cozinha. _Como é possível que ela tenha ouvido o que ele disse?_

"Claro que é!" Ele responde parecendo indignado. Ele diminui a voz de novo. "Ela até me deu dinheiro para o jantar..."

Não consigo evitar uma risada, isso é definitivamente algo que ela faria.

"Pai!" Ela entra na sala e lança um olhar irritado para o homem negro a minha frente antes de me dar um beijo no rosto. "Oi Quinn. Não ouça o que ele diz..."

"Mas eu estou falando a verdade!" Ele põe a mão sobre o peito. "Não é amor?"

Phill concorda coma cabeça e empurra seu marido em direção a porta. "Acho melhor deixar as meninas a vontade."

"Por favor." Rachel sorri para eles.

"Está bem, Ok..." Diz Arthur abrindo a porta novamente. "Tchau meninas. Divirtam-se e usem proteção!"

_Oh Deus... ele realmente disse isso? _Estou totalmente vermelha. Sinto o calor se espalhar por meu rosto e pescoço e desvio o olhar.

"Pai!" Grita Rachel arregalando os olhos.

"Querido, você sabe que elas não precisam de proteção não é?" Pergunta o homem de óculos franzindo a testa.

"Sim, eu sei, só queria deixá-las constrangidas..."

Ele definitivamente conseguiu...

"Eu não... Nós nunca..." balbucio nervosamente.

Ele ri e pisca para nós antes de sair.

====/====

"Mil desculpas por isso Quinn, às vezes eu acho que meu pai não tem um filtro..."

Já se passaram dez minutos e eu ainda não consegui tirar os olhos do chão. Quando eles saíram, ela pegou minha mão e me guiou até a cozinha.

"Você vai acabar se acostumando com ele, mas no começo é meio assustador." Ela levanta meu queixo e beija meus lábios. Isso parece funcionar para mim, pelo menos não estou mais olhando para o chão. Sorrio para ela e sinto cheiro de comida. "Está com fome?"

Faço que sim com a cabeça e ela puxa uma cadeira para mim sentar. A mesa está arrumada para duas pessoas, tem um vasinho com uma única rosa vermelha no centro e uma vela cor de rosa ainda apagada na frente.

"Já está quase pronto, preparei pratos diferentes para nós duas. Não acho justo te impor ao meu veganismo." Ela abre uma panela pequena e sinto um cheiro inconfundível que me da água na boca.

"Você fez bacon pra mim?" pergunto arregalando um pouco os olhos.

"Sim... Eu sei o quanto você gosta..." Seu rosto fica levemente corado. Ela se volta ara o forno e tira um bolinho multicolorido, depositando-o no prato em frente ao meu. "Torta de legumes pra mim... e massa ao molho de nata com bacon para você." Ela sorri e me serve uma porção.

"Isso é realmente muito amável da sua parte Rach, você realmente não precisava fazer isso, eu ficaria feliz em comer qualquer coisa, dês de que você estivesse comigo..."

Uma vasilha de salada aparece entre nós e começamos a comer. Ela me da uma garfada da sua torta e eu fico feliz que ela tenha feito a massa pra mim, esse negocio é simplesmente horrível. Não tem gosto de nada! É claro que eu não falo isso para ela, mas ela percebe a minha careta e ri um pouco.

"Eu também não achava muito agradável no começo, mas acabei me acostumando e agora é um dos meus pratos favoritos."

Tomo um gole de água e fico a observando comer. Eu poderia pedir para namorar com ela agora. Acho que seria um bom momento...

"Sobremesa?" Pergunta ela ficando em pé e interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

"Seria ótimo."Acho melhor esperar até o fim do jantar...

"Salada de frutas com sorvete." Anuncia ela sorridente. "Na realidade não é exatamente sorvete, é um substituto vegan, mas é realmente muito bom."

"Como um sorvete sem leite?" pergunto ficando em pé e ajudando-a a servir.

"É, mais ou menos isso..." Ela enche duas tigelas com uma mistura branca. Ela pega um pouco com uma colher e oferece para mim. Abro a boca para experimentar e é bom mesmo. Tem gosto de sorvete de creme, mas é melhor... "Vamos comer isso lá fora? A noite está tão agradável..."

"Pode ser." Digo pegando as sobremesas e caminhando em direção a porta dos fundos enquanto ela guarda as coisas de volta na geladeira.

"Meu jardim não é tão lindo quanto o da sua casa, mas durante a noite ele pode ser realmente romântico." Ela abre a porta para mim e eu perco o ar com o que vejo. É bem menor que o meu, mas é simplesmente perfeito. No canto esquerdo, cercado por flores delicadas, tem um banco coberto por um arco largo de madeira escura. Na parte interna do arco estão espalhadas algumas luzinhas de natal que brilham como se fossem estrelas. É definitivamente muito romântico.

Sentamos no banco, lado a lado e quando acabamos de comer a puxo mais para perto em um abraço. Ela apóia a cabeça em meu ombro e ficamos em silencio. _É agora Quinn. _Crio coragem e abro a boca para falar, mas ela me interrompe.

"Eu passei a tarde inteira planejando isso. Queria que essa noite fosse perfeita." Ela se afasta um pouco a fim de me olhar nos olhos. "Eu pensei em milhões de formas de fazer isso. Eu quase fiz uma nova versão dos meus biscoitos de desculpa, mas achei que você merecia muito mais."

Arqueio uma sobrancelha sem saber exatamente do que ela está falando.

"Eu até pesquisei no Google e realmente encontrei umas idéias interessantes, mas um pouco antes de você chegar eu cheguei a conclusão que a melhor forma de fazer isso seria..." Ela faz uma pausa e pega a minha mão. "Bem, cantar é o que eu sei fazer melhor então eu vou deixar a musica falar por si."

Ela tira um controle remoto de um dos bolsos de seu vestido e aponta para cima. "Tem tantas coisas que eu queria te falar Quinn, você não faz ideia do quanto é importante para mim..." Ela aperta o play e uma melodia desconhecida enche meus ouvidos.

Ela começa a cantar.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you_

Meus olhos se enchem de lagrimas e ela chega cada vez mais perto.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

Esse refrao diz absolutamente tudo para mim, é exatamente assim que eu me sinto em relação a ela. Eu quero beija-la. Quero abraça-la, toca-la de qualquer forma. Quero que ela seja minha…_  
_

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes back down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it comes into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

_This is going bring me clarity  
This is going take the heart right out of me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
_

_This is going to bring me to my knees_

Ela fica de joelhos ao meu lado no banco e segura meu rosto entre suas mãos. Esqueço como respirar.

_I just wanna hold you close to me_

Nossos lábios se encontram e eu me apaixono ainda mais nesse momento. Sinto suas lagrimas se misturarem as minhas próprias. Mas são lagrimas de alegria. De amor…

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
_

Ela termina a musica em um sussurro contra meus lábios. Nos beijamos de novo e quando nos afastamos ela me abraça. Pondo um joelho de cada lado do meu quadril. Suas pupilas estão dilatadas e minhas mãos repousam em sua cintura. Ela se inclina para a frente e morde de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de murmurar as quatro palavras que fazem o meu coração parar por um segundo.

"Quinn Fabray, namora comigo?"

====/====

**N/A: COMENTEM!**

**Até de noite :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Essa é a segunda publicação do dia então se você não leu de meio dia, volte uma pagina.**

**Fim Quinn's POV**

** ====/====**

Santana definitivamente estava errada, a questão não era como alguém poderia dizer não para Quinn Fabray, mas sim como Quinn Fabray poderia dizer não para Rachel Barry. Como ela poderia dizer qualquer coisa naquele momento em especial, já que ela parecia ter perdido a capacidade de se expressar verbalmente.

Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabaça naquele momento, as palavras de Rachel se repetiam em sua mente e tudo o que ela queria fazer era dizer que sim, claro, com certeza! Mas ela estava tão estática que não conseguia formar palavras. Nem se mexer aparentemente. Então ela ficou parada, sentindo o corpo da cantora contra o seu e a respiração dela em seu ouvido. Aquele momento era simplesmente perfeito e era como se seu corpo quisesse estende-lo ao máximo.

Rachel começou a se afastar lentamente e Quinn viu uma sombra de tristeza passar pelos seus olhos. Isso foi o suficiente para desperta-la do transe. Ela mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos e trouxe o rosto da morena para perto do seu, beijando suavemente seus lábios repetidas vezes. "Sim..." mais uma serie de beijos. "Absolutamente sim!"

A cantora sorri e se afasta um pouco, deslizando seu polegar pelos lábios da loira. "Você é linda..."

Quinn repousa sua mão no rosto de Rachel. "Eu sou sua..."

O sorriso da morena dobra de tamanho e ela se inclina para mais um beijo, bem mais profundo dessa vez. O sistema de irrigação do jardim começa a funcionar e elas são atingidas pelas gotas geladas, mas nenhuma das duas parece se importar e elas continuam a se beijar. As mãos de Quinn correm pelas costas de Rachel, sentindo o calor que irradia dela através do vestido ensopado enquanto a morena tem seus braços envoltos em seu pescoço.

"Acho que a gente devia... Oh Deus..." Começa a líder de torcida, mas ela perde o foco rapidamente quando a morena pressiona os lábios em um certo ponto logo abaixo sua orelha, sugando a pele levemente. "... entrar."

"Sim..." diz Rachel, sem sair de cima da loira. Ela se afasta mais uma vez e seus dedos correm pelas mexas douradas forçando Quinn a levantar o rosto para o teto. Seus lábios, língua e dentes exploram seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer um pouco e arquear-se de encontro a morena.

"Rachel..." ela murmura antes de sentir sua boca ser atacada novamente. A cantora não hesita dessa vez e sua língua encontra a de Quinn, se movendo lentamente e aproveitando cada segundo de contato da melhor forma possível. "... tão bom..."

Rachel poderia passar a noite inteira fazendo isso se não tivesse começado a esfriar. Quando ela finalmente ficou em pé os regadores já haviam se desligado e já estava totalmente escuro, exceto pelas luzinhas que envolviam o banco onde elas estiveram sentadas. Ela pega a mão de sua namorada, puxando para cima.

====/====

Rachel ri ao se olhar no espelho da sala. "Nós estamos totalmente ensopadas!"

Quinn ri também, ela esta praticamente seca, exceto pelas pernas, braços e cabelo. Como a morena estava sentada em seu colo, a maioria da água acabou indo parar nela.

"Eu vou pegar toalhas para você..." Ela entra em uma portinha sob as escadas e sai quase imediatamente carregando duas toalhas azuis que parecem macias e quentinhas. A loira aceita a que lhe esta sendo oferecida e começa a se secar. "Eu vou me trocar..." Rachel começa a subir as escadas. "Espera aqui."

"OK..."Ela senta no sofá enquanto seca os cabelos. _O que eu vou dizer para a minha mãe quando chegar em casa? _Ela queria poder dizer a verdade, dizer que agora ela era oficialmente gay, com direito a namorada e tudo, mas ainda não era hora. Ela analisou as fotos espalhadas pela casa. Phill e Arthur eram tão mais fáceis de lidar. Mas por um lado, ela era sortuda. As coisas seriam muito piores se Russel ainda estivesse presente em sua vida.

Ela começa a se fazer perguntas. E quanto ao resto das pessoas? Como seus amigos reagiriam a isso? Elas estavam preparadas para enfrentar toda a população de Lima? _De repente a musica Defying Gravity faz muito sentido pra mim..._

_====/====_

**Rachel´s POV**

Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de sorrir. Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida! E quando digo em toda a minha vida, é sério. Nada se compara ao que acabou de acontecer. Nem quando eu ganhei meu primeiro troféu ou quando os meus pais me levaram para Nova York pela primeira vez. É tudo tão fantástico que eu tenho dificuldade em acreditar que é real. Parece que quando eu descer as escadas ela não vai estar mais lá e eu vou acordar e tudo vai voltar a ser como era há duas semanas atrás.

Meu vestido e minhas roupas intimas estão totalmente ensopados. Me livro deles e enrolo uma toalha ao meu redor. Pego um short de ginástica e uma blusa branca lisa. Visto-me o mais rápido possível, escovo os cabelos e volto para a sala. Quinn está sentada no sofá, de costas para mim, completamente absorta em pensamentos. Sento ao seu lado, ela sorri para mim e beija minha testa.

Deito em seu colo e ela começa a acariciar meus cabelos. A sensação é maravilhosa. Nenhuma de nós diz nada, o momento fala por si.

"Eu estava com tanto medo..." ela quebra o silencio.

"Medo do que?"

"De você dizer não."

Sento direito e procuro seus olhos. "Isso não faz muito sentido considerando-se que quem fez o pedido fui eu, mas se te conforta de alguma maneira, eu entrei em pânico quando você demorou para dizer que sim."

Ela sorri um pouco. "Sabe o que eu estava pensando no exato instante em que você começou a falar?"

Faço que não com a cabeça e ela continua. "Eu estava criando coragem para te pedir em namoro... Isso é meio irônico, de certa forma você arruinou os meus planos..."

"Desculpa..." digo olhando para o chão, mas não tenho certeza do motivo pelo qual estou me desculpando.

"Mas foi realmente melhor assim. Foi perfeito Rach..." Ela passa o braço ao redor de meus ombros, encostando sua testa na minha. "Eu... Eu nem consigo dizer o quanto isso significou para mim, o quanto você significa pra mim..."

"Shhhh." Encosto nossos lábios. "Você não precisa..."

Ficamos nos beijando por alguns minutos, ela se afasta primeiro.

"Mercedes sabe sobre a gente, o Kurt também." Não consigo deixar de sorrir. _Ela não tem vergonha de mim!_ "E a Santana..." Sinto o meu sangue gelar e me afasto.

"Isso significa que a escola inteira vai estar sabendo amanha de manha?"

"E isso é um problema?"

"Não, eles vão ficar sabendo eventualmente, mas quando isso acontecer, nós vamos enfrentar muito preconceito Quinn. Eu não quero que você sofra por causa disso."

"Ano passado eu estava grávida, eu já passei por esse preconceito uma vez, e você parece um bom motivo para enfrentá-lo novamente."

Como ela pôde mudar tanto? Ano passado ela evitava falar comigo nos corredores e agora esta disposta a passar por humilhações de todos os tipos só para ficar comigo... _Isso é tão romântico! _

"Eu acredito em você Quinn, mas isso vai ser ainda pior, eu não vou desaparecer em nove meses..."

"Eu sei. Mas eu não queria ter que esconder..."

"A gente não precisa esconder nada, mas não vamos anunciar ainda." Digo entrelaçando nossos dedos. "O que você acha disso?" Levo sua mão aos meus lábios.

"Podemos tentar dessa forma." Ela concorda. "E não se preocupe com a San, ela não vai falar para ninguém."

====/====

**N/A: Não vou conseguir postar amanha, prometo um capitulo longo para quinta...**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Comentem por favor...**

**P.S: Estou sorrindo feito uma idiota por causa desse vídeo a partir dos 2:40 ****www*youtube*com/watch?v=JsmTDMSr4V8**** (subistituir *)**

**Até mais! Comentem!**


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A: Então pessoal, maior capitulo até agora! Yay!**

**Esse capitulo é para compensar os três últimos, sei que não foram os melhores, mas realmente estou com pouco tempo...**

**Espero que vocês gostem e por favor, comentem.**

07 de fevereiro - segunda-feira – 6:30am

Já terminei minha rotina de exercícios, tomei banho e agora estou terminando o café. Ainda não contei para os meus pais o que aconteceu ontem, mas tenho certeza que eles já sabem. Meu rosto me condena... Sempre fui muito expressiva...

"Nossa Estrelinha, que horas você acordou?" Meu pai Arthur entra na cozinha ainda vestindo seus pijamas.

"As 5." Me aproximo dele e lhe dou um abraço de bom dia.

Ele beija meus cabelos e pergunta com a voz sonolenta. "Posso saber por quê?"

"Quinn vai me levar para a escola hoje, ela tem treino as 7 e eu me escalei para acompanhá-la. A festa de dia dos namorados está chegando e eu tenho que aprimorar minha performance, então enquanto ela pratica saltos e grita com as suas companheiras de equipe, eu vou ensaiar nas arquibancadas."

"Nas arquibancadas? Eu achei que sua escola tivesse uma sala de musica..." Ele começa a preparar o café.

"E tem, mas eu quero ficar..." A campainha toca e eu praticamente vôo em direção a porta. Sinto meu pai vir logo atrás de mim.

Meu coração acelera notavelmente quando vejo minha namorada – _namorada!_ - sorrindo pra mim através do olho mágico. Não consigo me conter e me jogo em seus braços, depositando um beijo relativamente barulhento em seus lábios.

Ela ri. Como eu amo o som da sua risada! "Bom dia pra você também Rach." A beijo de novo. Perfeição... Não existe outra palavra para defini-la.

Meu pai limpa a garganta atrás de nós e eu sinto o rosto de Quinn esquentar contra o meu. "Olá Quinn."

Ela esta cor de rosa e seus olhos estão arregalados. "Humm, oi Sr. Berry..." Deslizo minha mão de encontro a sua e entrelaço nossos dedos.

"Tem alguma coisa que vocês queiram me contar?" Ele pergunta arqueando as sobrancelhas. Posso ver que está contendo um sorriso.

"Err... Bem, eu e a sua filha... Eu gostaria... Nós..."

"Nós vamos nos atrasar se não sairmos agora!" Digo pegando minha mochila. "Até a noite pai!" praticamente a arrasto até o carro, ela continua murmurando coisas incoerentes e agora seu rosto combina perfeitamente com o uniforme que está usando. Ela é simplesmente adorável. Abro a porta do veiculo para ela e dou a volta, sentando no banco do passageiro. "Ele não vai te morder. Meu pai age dessa forma com quase todo mundo, é a natureza dele, mas posso dizer que ele realmente gosta de ti."

Ela relaxa um pouco e dá a partida. "Você já contou pra eles?"

"Não, quero que você esteja ao meu lado quando eu contar..."

"Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia Rach..." ela aperta o volante. "Eu pareço uma gaga toda a vez que estou perto dos seus pais, isso é totalmente constrangedor."

"Bobagem, não existem motivos para ficar nervosa! E você fica linda quando está constrangida..." sorrio para ela pelo espelho retrovisor. "Além do mais, tenho certeza que vai ser bem mais fácil do que contar para os seus pais..."

"É..." Ela permanece em silencio durante todo o resto do caminho, o que não é muito, só cinco minutos.

Estacionamos um pouco longe da entrada, ignorando as vagas ao lado do portão. Ela desliga o carro, mas nenhuma de nós se move a fim de sair. Me viro para ela e nossos olhos se encontram. Os dela estão particularmente dourados hoje, como se fossem ouro liquido. Ela ergue o braço e seus dedos encontram meus cabelos, acariciando gentilmente.

"Um beijo?" Pergunta ela inclinando-se sobre mim.

Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

====/====

**Quinn's POV**

Já são quase sete horas e eu não consigo encontrar força de vontade para sair do carro. Eu poderia passar a manha inteira aqui com Rachel, fazendo absolutamente nada. O beijo dela é simplesmente a melhor coisa que eu já provei e a sensação de seus braços em volta de mim é entorpecedora. _Dane-se Sue Sylvester, eu não vou para o treino hoje!_

Ouço uma batida na janela ao meu lado, mas simplesmente ignoro e continuo movendo meus lábios sobre os da minha namorada. As batidas continuam e Rachel se afasta lentamente. Vejo sua expressão mudar e seus olhos agora estão arregalados. Olho para trás e vejo uma Santana particularmente mal humorada nos encarando de braços cruzados. Abro o vidro.

"O que você quer Santana?"

"Por que vocês não arrumam um quarto?"

"Você nos interrompeu só para dizer isso?" pergunto arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Você não esta planejando faltar o treino não é?"

"E se eu estiver? Qual é o problema S?"

"Quinn, ela tem razão... Você já esta na lista negra da treinadora, eu não testaria minha sorte dessa forma se fosse você." Rachel coloca a mão no meu braço.

Ela tem razão. Não seria bom perder meu status logo agora. E eu realmente gosto de torcer. Pego o seu rosto entre minhas mãos e lhe dou um ultimo beijo antes de abrir a porta.

"Vocês não vão fazer isso o tempo todo não é? É meloso de mais!"

"Ciúmes San?"

"Oh não, definitivamente não!"

Não consigo evitar um sorriso. Isso é tão típico dela. Estamos na metade do caminho quando Santana para abruptamente e se vira para encarar minha namorada.

"Escuta aqui Rachel, eu vou ficar de olho em você, qualquer coisa que você fizer que possa machucá-la de qualquer forma... Bem, você não vai querer pagar para ver." Santana sorri malignamente. "A propósito Fabray, belo chupão embaixo da sua orelha..." Ela toma a frente e entra na escola. _De onde saiu isso?_

Inconscientemente ponho a mão em meu pescoço sobre o lugar aonde Rachel deixou sua marca ontem à noite. "Não se preocupe com ela." Digo passando o braço pelo seu ombro e guiando-a até a entrada. "Não vou deixar ela fazer nada para você"

"Oh, eu não me preocupo." Diz ela olhando para mim com um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto. "Ela acabou de me chamar de Rachel!"

====/====

O treino correu melhor do que eu esperava, Sue só gritou comigo duas vezes e considerando-se que eu fiquei três dias sem praticar, isso é quase inacreditável. A cada cinco minutos eu olhava para as arquibancadas, só para me certificar que Rachel ainda estava lá. Ela sorriu para mim todas às vezes. Suas partituras esquecidas na pasta sobre seus joelhos enquanto ela nos observava entrar em formação e saltar uma sobre a outra em acrobacias que tenho certeza desafiam as leis da física.

"Deplorável! Treino extra hoje as quatro! Pro chuveiro!" Gritou a treinadora em seu mega-fone. Revirei os olhos e me juntei a B e S no caminho para o vestiário. Passamos pelas arquibancadas e Rachel estava em pé me esperando.

"Oi Rachel!" Britt disse entusiasmada.

"Olá Brittany."

"A San me falou que você e a Q estão juntas de verdade!"

"Santana!" Grito me virando para encará-la e endireitando minha postura para ficar mais alta que ela.

"O que? É a Britt, nós não temos segredos uma com a outra!"

Rachel sorri pra mim e engancha seu braço no meu. "É verdade sim Brittany, mas eu apreciaria se você não contasse para ninguém ainda..."

"Oh, é um segredo então?" Ela arregalou os olhos azuis para nós.

"Não B, não é nenhum segredo, a gente só não quer sair por ai anunciando que somos... bem, lesbicas..." digo um tanto quanto sem jeito, ainda é estranho falar essa palavra em voz alta.

"É, pelo menos não antes que as camisetas de arco-íris estejam prontas..." Eu paro de andar e Rachel pisca para mim, mal contendo um sorriso. "Você sabe que eu estou só brincando né Quinn?"

Solto o ar que nem percebi que estava prendendo. Quando falamos em roupas e Rachel Berry, tudo é possível.

"Por que vocês usariam camisetas de arco-íris? Vou ganhar uma também? Pode ter unicórnios voadores na minha?"

Rachel começa a rir agora e eu tenho que cobrir sua boca com a minha mão. "Eu te aviso quando elas ficarem prontas B..."

"Viu San! Eu vou ganhar uma..."

"Sim B, vamos pro chuveiro agora."

"Tchau Quinn, Tchau Rachel!" Ela abana e desaparece atrás da porta do ginásio.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso!" digo olhando para a morena ao meu lado e rindo um pouquinho. "Agora a gente vai ter que achar uma camiseta de arco-íris com unicórnios voadores..."

"Eu devo ter uma dessas em algum lugar lá em casa..." ela sorri afastando minha mão de sua boca.

"Serio?"

"Acho que você deveria ir pro banho, se não vai se atrasar para a aula..."

"Você esta brincando sobre a camiseta né?"

"Eu te encontro na sala." Ela fica na ponta dos pés e me da um beijinho da bochecha antes de se virar e ir embora.

====/====

"Alguém parece feliz!" Mercedes senta ao meu lado na cafeteria.

Sorrio para ela.

"Detalhes por favor?" Diz ela chegando um pouco mais perto.

"Ela me pediu em namoro ontem à noite..."

"Então é oficial agora?" ela estende a mão para bater na minha. "Espera... Ela que pediu?"

"Sim..."

"É da Rachel que estamos falando?"

"Eh... Sim?" encontro seus olhos e ela parece pasma. "Por quê?"

"Hum. Sei lá, entre vocês duas... Eu só achava que você fosse... Tipo... O homem do relacionamento..."

Não consigo conter o riso. "Nós somos gays Mercedes, definitivamente não existe homem nesse relacionamento."

"Quem é gay?" pergunta Puck se inclinando em nossa direção.

"Oi pessoal!" Rachel chega por trás e coloca as mãos nos meus ombros. "Posso sentar aqui Quinn?" ela indica o lugar vazio a minha direita.

"Claro..."

"Sobre o que vocês estão falando?" pergunta ela apoiando o queixo em uma mão.

"Quem é gay?" insiste Puck. Eu sinceramente não sei qual é o interesse dele em saber isso.

"Vocês estão falando sobre o Kurt?" Pergunta Finn surgindo do nada.

"Você sabe que Kurt e gay não são sinônimos?" levanto uma sobrancelha.

"O que é um simonio?" pergunta ele coçando a cabeça.

"É sinônimo Finn." Explica Rachel.

"Ah! Eu acho que eles meio que são... Sinônimos, quero dizer. Ele é o único gay que eu conheço, além daquele garoto Blaine e dos seus pais, é claro." Ele aponta para Rach.

"Existem outros gays em Lima Finn." Suspira ela.

"Não que eu saiba." Responde ele. "Vocês conhecem mais algum?"

Olho para ela e temos uma breve conversa silenciosa através dos nossos olhos.

"Oi! Qual é a discussão?" Pergunta Sam chegando com uma bandeja e ocupando o lugar vago ao lado da Mercedes.

"Você não quer saber..." Responde ela. "Na verdade, que tal a gente mudar de assunto?"

====/====

"Então, o que você vai fazer amanhã de noite?"

"Hummm... deixa eu conferir minha agenda..."

"Quinn!" ela bate as costas de sua mão contra meu ombro.

"O que você quer fazer amanhã à noite?"

Estamos na aula de artes, estou em pé atrás dela enquanto ela pratica o esboço de corpo inteiro.

"Eu estava pensando que amanha é o dia de folga dos meus pais e acho que essa é uma boa oportunidade para apresentá-la formalmente a eles como minha namorada."

Parece que alguém deu um nó no meu estomago. Não sei por que, mas sinto como se fosse minha obrigação pedir a permissão deles para poder ficar com Rachel, mesmo que tenha sido ela quem fez o pedido afinal das contas.

"Você acha que eles vão aceitar?"

Ela se vira no banquinho e fica de frente para mim, apoiando a mão nos joelhos. "Por que eles não aceitariam? Eles são as ultimas pessoas que vão ter qualquer tipo preconceito quanto ao nosso relacionamento."

"Eu sei, mas e se…" _E se eles não me acharem adequada, e se eles acharem que um menino a faria mais feliz?_

"Achei que você fosse mais confiante Fabray!" diz ela brincando.

"Caso você não tenha reparado, Berry, eu sou um ser humano também."

Ela sorri e se inclina em minha direção, me chamando para perto com o indicador. "Vou te falar um segredo." Me abaixo um pouco e sinto sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido. "Você me faz feliz. Isso é o suficiente pra eles."

Tenho que resistir a vontade de beijá-la agora e só consigo por que a Srta Hart está se aproximando.

"Vejo que vocês trocaram de papeis essa semana... O que você tem pra mim Srta Berry?" Rachel mostra o esboço em que estava trabalhando.

A professora franze a testa em surpresa. "Nada mal para os seus padrões..."

"Eu tive uma ótima professora." Nunca a vi sorrir dessa forma antes. É definitivamente o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e é pra mim.

====/====

"Mãe?" A casa está silenciosa de mais pro meu gosto, normalmente nessa hora da tarde a minha mãe esta na sala ouvindo musica e revisando algum artigo, mas hoje ela não parece estar em lugar nenhum. Fiquei parada em frente às escadas por um momento antes de ir até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água. Sentei no sofá e comecei a trabalhar nos exercícios de Calculo II que tenho que entregar amanha.

Estava totalmente absorta no que estava fazendo que não ouvi a porta se abrindo e nem os passos que vinham em minha direção. "Buuu!"

"Ahhhh! O que?" Me viro pondo a mão contra o peito e tentando acalmar os meus batimentos quando reconheço a pessoa que acabou de me assustar. "Ann! Meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui?" pergunto pulando em cima da minha irmã e a derrubando no sofá. Faz mais de dois anos que não a vejo pessoalmente.

"Quinnie! Que saudade!" diz ela contra meus cabelos.

Levanto o rosto e vejo minha mãe olhando para nós com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ela vai comigo para Boston sexta visitar Joseph."

"Estou de 'férias'." Diz ela sentando-se ao meu lado e tentando desamassar suas roupas. "O mestrado tem consumido todas as minhas energias e o meu orientador resolveu me dar uma folga por 10 dias..."

"Ah, eu nem acredito que você está aqui... Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar!" digo abraçando-a de novo.

"E vocês vão ter bastante tempo para isso, mas agora eu gostaria de levar minhas meninas para jantar." Diz minha mãe pegando as chaves do carro. "Vai trocar esse uniforme Quinnie."

Faço o que ela pede e desço as escadas correndo. Nem acredito que minha irmã está aqui, isso é bom de mais para ser verdade! Nós somos muito parecidas, mesmo cabelo, quase a mesma altura, exceto seus olhos e o rosto, que são iguais aos da nossa mãe.

Vamos para o Bread Stix e conversamos sobre varias coisas, mas principalmente sobre as aulas dela. Ela se formou com honras em psicologia ano passado e agora esta fazendo um mestrado na área da saúde mental. Isso significa muitas histórias estranhas sobre visitas que ela teve que fazer para coletar informações e sobre como existem ainda muitos lugares que tratam o doente mental como lixo (isso a deixa particularmente indignada).

Voltamos para casa e agora estamos no meu quarto conversando. Ela fala sobre o atual namorado dela e logicamente me pergunta sobre garotos.

"Mamãe me falou que você acabou de romper com um carinha..."

"Sim..."

"Ele fez algo ruim para você?" pergunta ela brincando com o meu travesseiro.

"Não, ele é um bom rapaz. Provavelmente Russel teria aprovado."

"Argh! Não vamos falar sobre ele! Você está vendo alguém agora?" Ela pergunta sorrindo um pouquinho.

"Sim, na realidade eu meio que comecei a namorar ontem..." Digo olhando para os meus dedos. Quero contar para ela, sei que ela não vai me julgar. Se não fosse pelo meu pai, ela teria me acolhido durante a gravidez.

"Sério? Como você não falou isso antes? Quem é ele?" Ela praticamente pula em cima de mim.

"É... é complicado..."

"Não é o mesmo garoto que te..."

"Não!" Arregalo os olhos. " Eu nunca..."

"Eu vou conhecer ele então?"

Penso um pouco. Sim, ela vai. Mas não agora. "Quando vocês voltarem de viagem. Preciso dessa semana para ver se as coisas realmente vão dar certo." Não digo isso por que acho que não vão funcionar, mas sim por que preciso de tempo para me acostumar melhor com a ideia antes de informar minha família. Eu amo a Rachel e não tenho vergonha disso.

"Mal posso esperar!"

"Eu também não..."

====/====

08 de fevereiro - terça-feira – 5:30 pm

"Aonde você vai Quinnie?"

_Jantar com os pais da minha namorada. _"Na casa de uma amiga."

"Eu só tenho mais alguns dias aqui e você vai jantar com uma amiga?" Minha irmã cutuca minhas costelas. "Você é uma péssima irmãzinha sabia?"

Reviro os olhos volto minha atenção ao espelho para terminar a maquiagem. "Eu combinei isso antes de saber que você vinha, isso isenta a minha culpa."

Viro para ela em busca de aprovação. Estou usando uma saia simples azul marinho que chega até o joelho e uma blusa branca sem mangas.

"Linda como sempre." Diz ela com um sorriso torto. "Acho que é genético..."

Rio do comentário e sento na cama para calçar as sapatilhas.

"Tem certeza que não está indo par um encontro Quinn?" ela arqueia uma sobrancelha no melhor estilo Fabray.

Sinto-me corar um pouco, espero que ela não tenha percebido. "É claro que não é um..." Limpo a garganta. "... encontro."

"Ahãm, ta bom..."

"Tenho que ir."

"Bom encontro!"

"Não é um..." Ela continua sorrindo pra mim. "Ah! Deixa pra lá..."

====/====

Saí tão rápido de casa que me esqueci de pegar um casaco. Agora está começando a esfriar e são só seis horas... Irmãs... Reviro os olhos mentalmente.

Aperto a campainha e esfrego minhas mãos pelos meus braços tentando me aquecer um pouco. A porta se abre e Rachel me puxa em um abraço. Meu corpo parece derreter, cada pedaçinho dele se esquenta com o contato.

"Exatamente às seis horas. Devo dizer que estou impressionada com a sua pontualidade!" Diz ela se afastando e me levando pela mão até a sala de jantar.

"Eu estava esperando algo como 'Você está bonita' ou 'Senti sua falta', mas acho que posso me contentar com esse 'Você é pontual'..." digo ironicamente.

Ela para no meio do caminho, olha para mim e descansa sua mão em meu rosto. "Eu não preciso dizer que você esta bonita, você _é_ linda, 24 horas por dia." Selamos nossos lábios e eu sorrio contra seu beijo. "Não preciso dizer que senti a sua falta por que cada momento longe de você é como se um pedaço de mim estivesse faltando." Ela me beija de novo, mordendo meu lábio sedutoramente antes de se afastar. "Quanto à pontualidade..." Mais um beijo. "... acho que eu vou ter que retirar esse comprimento se não chegarmos à sala de jantar em alguns segundos."

"Quem se importa com pontualidade?" Pergunto repousando minha mão em suas costas e a trazendo mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo.

"Eu gosto do seu jeito de pensar..." responde ela um pouco ofegante. "... mas meus pais estão nos esperando."

====/====

O jantar é extremamente agradável, a comida está maravilhosa, já estamos na sobremesa e ainda não tocamos no assunto 'namoro'. Não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou não. Tenho certeza que os pais dela já sabem, só precisam de uma confirmação para ter certeza absoluta.

"Então, quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha?" Sinto a água que estou tomando subir pelo meu nariz e começo a tossir desesperadamente, enterrando meu rosto no guardanapo.

"Pai!" "Arthur!" Gritam Rachel e Phill ao mesmo tempo. As mãos dela correm pelas minhas costas enquanto eu tento recuperar o fôlego.

"O que? Eu tenho todo o direito de perguntar isso! É da minha única filha que estamos falando!"

"Eu... Eu..." Começo. _Por que eu sempre perco a fala em ocasiões assim? Isso está ficando ridículo! _"Ela... Rachel é muito importante para mim..."_Você pode fazer melhor do que isso Quinn!_

Todos os olhos estão voltados para mim.

"Na verdade, acho que nesse momento ela é a pessoa mais importante... é como se ela evocasse o melhor em mim. Não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem ela." Pego uma mão dela entre as minhas. "Já li muitas vezes sobre esse tipo de sentimento, mas nunca acreditei que iria sentir isso algum dia. Não sei como e nem exatamente quando, mas eu acabei me apaixonando por você..." Respiro fundo e a olho nos olhos. "E de repente, tudo o que eu já li sobre o amor acabou se tornando supérfluo diante do que estou sentindo agora."

Faço uma pausa, mas ninguém fala nada então continuo, agora olhando para Phill e Arthur. "Eu sei que esse tipo de relacionamento é complicado. Nós vamos enfrentar todos os tipos de preconceitos, mas eu sinceramente não me importo. Eu amo a sua filha e eu sei que posso fazê-la feliz. Da mesma forma que ela me faz feliz."

Nenhum dos dois homens, nem mesmo Rachel esboçaram reação alguma. _Será que falei alguma besteira? _Repasso minha fala mentalmente e não parece haver nada de errado com ela. Eu falei exatamente o que estava sentindo. O que venho sentido há algum tempo agora.

Phill limpa a garganta. "Acho que seria muito estúpido de nossa parte se não permitíssemos que vocês ficassem juntas." Ele se levanta e põe a mão no ombro do marido. "Bem vinda à família Quinn." Ele sorri levemente.

Arthur continua parado me observando.

"Acho que a gente devia deixá-las sozinhas por alguns minutos Art..." O homem mais alto concorda com a cabeça e se levanta também, seguindo Phill até a sala de estar.

Volto meu olhar para Rachel e percebo que ela está chorando. Mordo meu lábio e capturo uma lagrima com o meu indicador. "Por que você esta chorando?" pergunto acariciando seus cabelos. Ela me abraça forte. "Rachel?"

Ela me aperta ainda mais. "Eu só..." beijo seus cabelos e ela se afasta um pouco, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos. "Eu te amo tanto..." Ela beija meus lábios. "Quinn, eu te amo." Eu a beijo de volta. "Não, eu acho que o que sinto vai além disso." Ela se afasta novamente, me olhando nos olhos. "É possível amar além do amor?"

Parece que meu coração vai explodir com a intensidade de sentimentos.

"Eu acho que sim..."

====/====

**N/A: 95% de chances de ****não**** haver UP amanha...**

**Acho que essa fic esta chegando ao fim, provavelmente não passa de cinco capítulos.**

**Queria saber se vocês gostariam de ver um pouco de Brittana no dia dos namorados, não sei se quem gosta de Faberry gosta delas também...**

**Comentários são realmente importantes para mim... Então, comentem, por favor.**


	23. Chapter 23

Sai da residência dos Berry e era como se estivesse andando nas nuvens. Cheguei em casa bem mais tarde do que os esperado e tenho certeza que minha mãe falou alguma coisa, mas não consigo me lembrar exatamente o que. Provavelmente algo como 'Eu estava preocupada!' ou 'É dia de semana!'. Mas sinceramente eu não me importo. A única coisa em minha cabeça nesse momento é ela. Meu deus eu estou completamente apaixonada! Nunca achei que fosse chegar a esse ponto. É um pouco assustador perceber o efeito que Rachel tem sobre mim, como se sua presença (ou meramente a ideia de te-la ao meu lado) fizesse todo o mundo ao meu redor perder a importância.

Por outro lado isso me encanta totalmente. É tão bom amar e ser amada de volta. É tão bom saber que ela está disposta a ficar comigo independente do que o mundo vá pensar a nosso respeito. Estar ao seu lado entorpece meus sentidos da melhor forma possível. Nunca fiz grandes planos para o futuro, ele sempre pareceu incerto para mim, sempre achei que fosse acabar fazendo alguma faculdade que meu pai escolhesse e me casando com o homem que ele achasse mais apropriado. Ainda não sei o que vou fazer da minha vida depois do ensino médio, mas agora consigo imaginar o futuro mais claramente e ela esta comigo. Consigo vê-la comigo em todos os momentos importantes daqui para pra frente.

Estava pensando em como seria morar em Nova York e vê-la se tornar uma grande estrela da Broadway quando minha irmã entra sorrateiramente em meu quarto.

"Oh meu Deus! Você totalmente teve um encontro hoje!" disse ela sentando na minha cama e me trazendo (infelizmente devo dizer) de volta para a terra.

"O que você está fazendo acordada Ann?" Olho para o relógio na parede. "Já é quase uma da manha..."

"Exatamente por isso que eu estou acordada. Mamãe quase teve um ataque quando acordou para tomar água a meia hora atrás e você ainda não tinha chego." Ela cruza as pernas e se inclina em minha direção. "Eu fui acordada aos gritos! Por que você não atende o celular? Ela estava prestes a ligar para os hospitais quando você finalmente entrou pela porta."

Ela provavelmente esta exagerando, mas me sinto um pouco culpada por causa disso. "Eu perdi o horário... Nós estávamos conversando e quando eu me dei conta já era meia noite. Não sei por que os pais dela não nos avisaram." Isso não era exatamente uma mentira, eu realmente não vi o tempo passar e eu e Rachel realmente conversamos, entre outras coisas que minha irmã não precisa saber...

"Sei..."disse ela passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Pode ir falando Quinn, eu sei ler as pessoas. Sou uma psicóloga formada esqueceu?"

Respiro o fundo e olho para o teto. Por que ela não fez contabilidade ou qualquer outra coisa?

"Eu sei que foi um encontro. Um encontro muito bom a julgar pelo sorriso bobo que não sai da sua cara." Ela me joga um travesseiro. "Eu fui acordada aos gritos e não vou voltar para a minha cama até você me contar. Você me deve essa Quinnie." Ela cruza os braços em um gesto que me lembra Rachel e isso me faz sorrir involuntariamente.

"Eu não me importo em dividir a cama com você..." digo me levantando e abrindo o ziper da minha saia. "... ou eu posso dormir no seu quarto se você preferir."

"Arghhhhhh!" Grita ela em frustração.

Minha mãe entra no quarto. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não mãe!" Digo vestindo uma camisola rapidamente.

"Aconteceu sim! Ela não quer admitir que teve um encontro hoje a noite." Ann pode ser tão infantil as vezes...

"Encontro? Você não ia jantar com a Rachel?"

"Eu fui jantar com a Rachel. Ann está delirando..."

"Quem é Rachel?" Ela pergunta se endireitando na cama.

"Creio que ela seja a atual melhor amiga da sua irmã." Minha mãe aponta para mim.

"Oh..." Ela levanta uma sobrancelha e me lança um olhar curioso. "E a San?"

"Eu não posso ter duas melhores amigas?" pergunto massageando as têmporas. Essa conversa pode tomar caminhos indesejados muito facilmente... "Olha, já está muito tarde e eu tenho aula amanha..."

"É verdade. E nós vamos ter uma boa conversa sobre horários quando você acordar moçinha!" minha mãe lança um olhar levemente reprovador. "Agora para a cama vocês duas!" Ela se vira e sai do quarto. "Boa noite."

Deito sob as cobertas e espero que Ann vá embora, mas ela não se move. _Como eu vou conseguir dormir com alguém me olhado dessa forma? _Mesmo que esteja escuro consigo sentir seus olhos me analisando. "Você realmente não vai sair até eu te contar não é?"

"Não."

Sento-me e ascendo o abajur, expirando com força. "Ok, você tem direito a cinco perguntas."

Ela levanta um dedo para começar a contagem. "Aonde você foi hoje à noite?"

"Na casa da Rachel."

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. "Você não vai mentir para mim né?"

"Isso conta como uma pergunta?"

"Não. É uma regra que precisamos estipular antes de continuar."

Apoio minha testa nas mãos e sento sobre meus joelhos. "Eu não mentiria para você..."

"Bom... Segunda pergunta, você teve um encontro?"

"Mais ou menos..." não sei se hoje a noite pode ser definida como um encontro. Quero dizer, os pais dela estavam com nós...

"Vou aceitar isso como um sim." Ela levanta um terceiro dedo. "Presumo que você tenha ido se encontrar com o namorado misterioso, quem é ele?"

Mordo o lábio. Eu nunca menti para ela antes e não quero começar agora, mas também não sei se quero que ela saiba a verdade ainda. "É complicado..."

Ela suaviza o olhar e relaxa os ombros. "É a Rachel?"

Por algum motivo sinto vontade de chorar. Olho para minhas mãos e faço que sim com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que as lagrimas começam a rolar pela minha face. A aceitação dela é muito importante e eu não sei o que vou fazer se ela simplesmente der as costas e não falar mais comigo. Tenho medo que ela sinta vergonha de mim. Eu já perdi tudo o que tinha uma vez. Não quero passar por isso nunca mais... Quanto mais penso sobre isso, mais altos e desesperados meus soluços se tornam.

Sinto braços a minha volta e uma mão acariciando meus cabelos. "Shhh. Quinnie. Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem." Ficamos abraçadas por alguns instantes enquanto tento me acalmar.

"Como você sabia?" pergunto enxugando as ultimas lagrimas.

"Quando mamãe falou sobre ela os seus olhos brilharam e voaram para a foto em cima da escrivaninha." Ela desliza as costas de sua mão pela minha face carinhosamente. Nossos olhos se encontram. "Segui seu olhar e... bom, dizem que uma foto fala mais do que mil palavras..." Ela sorri um pouco, se esticando sobre mim e alcançando a moldura durada sobre a escrivaninha. Olho para a imagem. Eu e Rach segurando Beth. Ela tem razão... Qualquer um que olhasse essa foto veria um casal apaixonado e um bebe, mesmo que nada estivesse acontecendo entre nós quando a foto foi tirada.

"Annie..."

"É mesmo complicado. Mas você pode conversar comigo... Eu não vou te julgar irmãzinha." Diz ela beijando minha bochecha.

"Você não me odeia?" pergunto procurando seus olhos novamente.

"É claro que não! Eu nunca poderia te odiar... Posso fazer a ultima pergunta?"

Concordo.

"Você sabe o quanto essa escolha vai afetar a sua vida?"

"Sim..."

Ela respira fundo. "E você esta disposta a seguir em frente assim mesmo?"

"Sim..."

Ela me olha como se estivesse tentando entender, mas sei que deve ser difícil para ela. Se estivéssemos em posições opostas eu definitivamente não saberia o que fazer.

"Olha Annie, eu passei a semana inteira pensando sobre as conseqüências que vão acompanhar essa decisão. E eu conclui que vale a pena." Pego sua mão e aperto com força. "Sei que é estranho. Eu mesma nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. Mas eu também nunca me senti dessa forma antes."

Ela sorri e começa a chorar também. "Eu não posso dizer que entendo, mas você é minha irmã e nada vai me fazer te amar menos ou te julgar de qualquer forma." Ela me abraça. "Eu só não quero que você sofra..."

"Eu sei."

"Ser gay é muito difícil. Eu vejo isso no consultório. As pessoas vão ser horríveis com você e..."

"Eu não me importo com as outras pessoas. Só ela importa agora. Se eu tiver que passar por tudo isso só para te-la ao meu lado pelo resto da minha vida, então eu aceito o que vier..."

Ela concorda com a cabeça. "Posso dormir com você hoje?"

Sorrio contra seu pescoço. "Pode."

Deitamos em baixo das cobertas de frente uma para a outra.

"Então, quando eu vou conhecer a minha cunhada?"

====/====

**N/A: Oi. Esse capitulo tem seus motivos para existir. Queria explorar um pouco a relação da Quinn com a irmã e isso vai facilitar a aceitação da Judy também...**

** O próximo capitulo é o ultimo antes do dia dos namorados e teremos alguns problemas na escola (Karofsky)... ;)**

** Quero escrever um bom final e para isso preciso de motivaçao. COMENTÁRIOS servem para motivar as pessoas. Ficaria muito feliz em ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer...**

** COMENTEM!**

** Beijos e até amanha :)**


	24. Chapter 24

9 de fevereiro de 2011 - quarta-feira

Sono...

Não consigo prestar atenção no que estou fazendo, meus movimentos são totalmente automáticos durante toda a pratica matinal. Sue Sylvester grita comigo por causa das minhas olheiras e eu não tenho forças para responder então ela diz que eu sou uma vergonha para a equipe. Não me preocupo. Sei que ela não está falando serio... Graças a Deus o treino acabou mais cedo. Alguma coisa relacionada com Figgins devolvendo uma maquina de fumaça...

Quando estou saindo do campo Rachel está sentando nas arquibancadas. São 8 horas. Sorrio para ela. Ela também parece cansada. "Banho. Me espera?" Pergunto quando passo por ela, recebendo um aceno de cabeça em resposta.

Quinze minutos depois estou de volta. Não tem muitos estudantes por perto e eu ainda tenho quarenta minutos antes que as aulas comecem. Subo os três degraus até o lugar onde minha namorada está sentada lendo alguns papeis. "Oi." Dobro os joelhos e me acomodo ao seu lado, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ela guarda os papeis em sua pasta e passa os braços ao meu redor me trazendo mais para perto e beijando minha testa. "Bom dia. Dormiu bem?"

Meu nariz esta roçando seu pescoço e eu inspiro profundamente. É o melhor cheiro do mundo. "Dormi pouco. E você?"

"Até que sim. Tive que pular meus exercícios hoje de manha, mas vim a pé para a escola e isso meio que anula a falta do elíptico. Não posso negar que estou cansada, mas acho que é um preço justo a pagar pela noite de ontem."

"É..." Fecho os olhos e tenho certeza que posso pegar no sono. Seus dedos acariciam meu braço e a sensação é muito boa.

"Eu queria poder te beijar agora..." murmura ela.

Levanto um pouco meu rosto e pressiono meus lábios contra a pele exposta de seu pescoço. Ela ri.

"Isso faz cócegas." A beijo mais uma vez e ela ri novamente. Me abraçando com mais força. Não consigo evitar um sorriso. Quando estou com ela a vida parece tão mais fácil... Fecho os olhos e me deixo perder um pouco em seu abraço...

====/====

** Rachel's POV**

A aula começa em cinco minutos e as pessoas estão começando a nos lançar olhares estranhos. Sei que deveria me mexer, mas simplesmente não consigo. Tenho certeza que Quinn pegou no sono e eu não quero acordá-la. Ela parece tão tranqüila... Sua respiração contra meu pescoço me causa arrepios maravilhosos e tenho a sensação que se fechasse os olhos poderia dormir também.

Nunca perdi nenhuma aula antes. Acho que não faz mal ficar aqui com ela mais um pouco. Literatura não é tão complicado e a Sra. Phillips está tão velha e meio cega... Provavelmente nem vai reparar na nossa falta. _É, acho que vou ficar aqui até ela acordar._ Penso eu, sentindo minhas pálpebras pesarem. Estou tão cansada. Não costumo dormir tão tarde durante a semana... _Vou fechar os olhos só um minutinho._

...

"Rachel?" Uma voz sonolenta murmura em meu ouvido. Abro os olhos um pouquinho

"Humm?" é tudo o que consigo dizer.

Sinto falta da pressão em meu ombro quando Quinn se afasta.

"Acho que a gente dormiu..." fala ela esfregando os olhos como se fosse uma criança de quatro anos. Ela é tão adorável! Sorrio para ela.

"Você dormiu." Respondo sentando melhor. "Acho que devíamos is para a aula agora. São cinco para as nove..."

"São nove e meia Rachel." Diz ela levantando uma sobrancelha e me olhando com divertimento.

_Nove e meia?_ Pisco algumas vezes e pego o celular de sua mão. "mas..." Realmente, o visor agora marca nove e trinta e um. "mas eu só fechei os olhos por um minuto..." cubro meu rosto com as mãos e fico em pé. "eu não queria te acordar, você estava tão bonitinha e..." ela fica um pouco vermelha. "e eu fechei os olhos e..." Ela senta com as pernas cruzadas como índio, sem desgrudar os olhos de mim. "nós realmente perdemos a aula!"

Ela ri e estende o braço em minha direção segurando meu pulso e me fazendo sentar ao seu lado. "Relaxa Berry! É só literatura!" Ela me abraça "E agora temos mais 15 minutos sozinhas." Sussurra ela em meu ouvido.

Olho em volta e realmente, o pátio está totalmente deserto. "Sozinhas?" Sorrio com a ideia.

"Sim, totalmente s..." Não a deixo terminar, meus lábios já estão sobre os dela e eu seguro seu rosto com as duas mãos. Sinto seu sorriso e aprofundo o beijo. Sua boca é tão familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo me desperta tantas coisas novas a cada contato. Me afasto em busca de oxigênio e ela ri, correndo a ponta de seu nariz pela minha mandíbula e plantando um beijinho suave na base do meu pescoço.

"Já disse que estou apaixonada pelo seu beijo?" pergunto me inclinando mais uma vez em sua direção.

"Achei que você estivesse apaixonada por mim..." provoca ela desviando o rosto para o lado.

"Isso também, mas é uma mera conseqüência..." Consigo capturar os seus lábios novamente. O beijo é mais lento dessa vez, mas não menos apaixonado.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à tarde?" ela descansa sua testa contra a minha.

"Ficar com você?"

"Quero te apresentar uma pessoa..."

"Humm, posso saber quem?" pergunto, a beijando novamente.

"Minha irmã." Diz ela, um pouco sem fôlego. "Ela descobriu tudo ontem à noite e insistiu em te conhecer antes de ir viajar."

Me afasto e procuro seus olhos. "Ela esta Ok com isso?"

"Sim... Acho que agora que ela sabe vai se mais fácil contar para minha mãe. Annie sempre me ajudou com esse tipo de coisa."

"Quantas vezes você já teve que apresentar uma namorada para sua mãe?" brinco eu.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..." Ela se levanta e me puxa consigo. "Nós nunca tivemos segredos uma com a outra e ela sempre me ajudou com os meus..."

"Então eu sou um segredo?" pergunto levemente ofendida. Caminhamos lentamente em direção ao prédio.

"Para a minha mãe sim. Por enquanto..."

====/====

Estou assistindo ao treino extra das lideres de torcida. É meio que entediante, mas eu gosto do jeito que Quinn sorri para mim todas as vezes que nossos olhares se cruzam. Invento um jogo para passar o tempo. É mais ou menos assim, eu penso em uma líder de torcida aleatória e é minha missão encontrá-la no meio do mar vermelho, preto e branco que cobre o gramado. Devo dizer que falho miseravelmente todas às vezes. A única pessoa que consegue prender minha atenção por mais de 10 segundos nesse momento é Quinn. Ela está sorrindo novamente. Aceno para ela.

Ops... Sue Sylvester esta indo em sua direção. Ela parece estar gritando, mas estou muito longe para ouvir. Ela aponta para mim ameacadoramente. Acho que é melhor arrumar algo melhor para fazer... Pego minha pasta de artes e começo a trabalhar no meu desenho. Nunca vai ficar tão bom quanto o dela, mas eu estou dando o meu melhor. Eu progredi muito dês da nossa aula esse fim de semana.

"Pronta?" nem percebi o tempo passar e quando olho para cima encontro uma Quinn de cabelo solto, jeans e blusa verde.

"Já?"

Ela ri. "O que você está fazendo aí?"

"Tentando melhorar minhas habilidades artísticas e evitando que Sue Sylvester grite com você..." guardo o material e aceito sua mão para me levantar.

"O desenho está ficando ótimo!" Ela beija minha bochecha e entrelaça nossos dedos.

"Em comparação com os outros, qualquer coisa é ótima..." seguimos até o estacionamento e eu percebo que a escola esta quase vazia, exceto por alguns atletas aleatórios. "O que a treinadora falou para você antes?" pergunto entrando no carro.

"Nada, ela disse que a pratica não era nas arquibancadas e me mandou dar dez voltas a mais que o resto da equipe." Ela da de ombros.

"Desculpa..." digo pegando sua mão novamente.

"Não é culpa sua se você é mil vezes mais atraente que Sue Sylvester e aquele mega-fone estúpido..." Ela sorri, mas não liga o carro.

"Nós vamos ficar paradas no estacionamento?" pergunto olhando para ela.

Quinn limpa a garganta e arqueia as sobrancelhas com uma expressão divertida. "Eu preciso da minha mão para ligar o carro..."

Sinto-me corar um pouco. "Oh... Isso faz sentido."

"Faz sim..." Ela leva minha mão aos lábios antes de solta-la e girar a chave.

"Então... Pra onde vamos?" pergunto depois de um momento.

"Shopping."

"Humm..." ligo o radio, mas mudo de ideia e desligo logo em seguida. "Me fala um pouco sobre a sua irmã."

"O que você quer saber?"

"Sei lá... Qualquer coisa... Eu não posso simplesmente conhecê-la sem saber nada sobre ela."

"Acho que o ponto em se conhecer alguém é justamente não saber nada sobre essa pessoa." Ela pisca pra mim.

Reviro os olhos. "Só me fala qualquer coisa..."

"Humm, bom, ela se chama Ann Marie Fabray, mas odeia o nome do meio. Tem 24 anos é psicóloga formada em Columbia..."

"Sua irmã mora em Nova York?" me endireito no acento.

"Sim..."

"Como?"

"Como o que?"

"Você nunca me falou isso antes."

"Não achei que fosse importante..."

"Claro que é! NY é o meu sonho! Acho que posso me dar muito bem com a sua irmã Quinn." Penso nas milhões de coisas que poderia perguntar para ela. Meus olhos devem estar brilhando em excitação agora.

"Fico feliz..." diz ela sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

"O que mais?"

"Bem, ela esta fazendo mestrado em saúde mental e tem uma paixão por tudo o que é diferente." Ela sorri, provavelmente se lembrando de algo. "Sabe aquele homem que sempre anda pelo parque falando sozinho?"

Faço que sim com a cabeça antes de perceber que ela não está olhando para mim. "Sim."

"Eu me lembro de ter 6 anos e estar com meus pais e minha irmã no dia da independência. Ann desapareceu por quase uma hora. Achamos ela sentada em cima de um pedaço de papelão, num canto meio obscuro, ouvindo ele falar sobre pássaros e estrelas cadentes."

Sinto cala frios. Aquele cara é meio assustador.

"Eu sei... é bizarro." Diz ela em resposta ao meu silencio. "Mas é o que ela ama fazer e se ela é capaz de apoiar o meu amor por outra mulher, eu acho que o mínimo que posso fazer é deixar ela ser feliz..."

====/====

Chegamos no shopping e acho que é para cá que todo o McKinley vem depois das aulas. Reconheço muita gente, mas ninguém parece saber quem eu sou e Quinn fica realmente diferente sem o uniforme.

Entramos na sorveteria e sentamos em uma mesa um pouco afastada. Não demora muito até que a segunda loira se junte a nós. Elas são muito parecidas. Sério. O jeito de falar é exatamente o mesmo. Chega a ser assustador. Se isso estivesse acontecendo mês passado eu provavelmente teria surtado perante a possibilidade de tomar sorvete com duas Quinns.

"Olha Rach! Eles têm o substituto vegan!" Diz a minha loira apontando para o cardápio.

"Você é vegan! Que legal!" responde a outra loira. "Meu ex namorado era também. Tentei ser por um tempo, mas não durei muito..."

Sorrio para as duas.

"Não é fácil, mas eu me sinto bem por fazer isso." Chamo a garçonete. "Um sunday vegan por favor."

"Um morango split." Quinn sorri para a mulher e pela segunda vez hoje ela parece ter quatro anos.

"Com sorvete de chocolate." Completa Ann, sorrindo também. "Quer dividir Q?"

"Não" ela chacoalha a cabeça. "você come todos os morangos. E o chocolate."

"Dois então?" pergunta a garçonete.

Quinn concorda com a cabeça. Como ela consegue ser tão meiga? Deposito meu braço no encosto de sua cadeira e me inclino para beijá-la no rosto.

====/====

"Então..." começa Ann levando uma colherada de sorvete à boca. "Você tem muito bom gosto irmãzinha."

"O que isso significa?" Pergunta Quinn aceitando a prova que estou lhe oferecendo. "Nossa Rach!" Ela arregala os olhos. "Esse negocio é realmente bom!"

Não tem como não rir da cara dela. "Eu disse que era..." Lhe ofereço mais um pouco.

"Sua namorada é bem bonitinha..." Continua a outra loira. "E inteligente, e simpática e pelo que você me falou, ela tem uma voz e tanto." Me sinto corar mais e mais a cada palavra.

Quinn afaga meu rosto. "Ela é perfeita..."

"Vocês podem mudar de assunto por favor?"

"Sempre achei que você gostasse da atenção..." minha loira murmura em meu ouvido.

"As pessoas mudam..." digo sorrindo para ela, sabendo o quanto _ela_ mudou muito nos últimos meses.

"Definitivamente." Ann sorri também. "É por isso que sou psicóloga."

Olhamos para ela.

"Quero dizer, você não pode ser psicólogo se não acreditar que as pessoas mudam. Não faz sentido." Ela joga os braços para cima. "Tudo está em constante mudança. Nada é final e definitivo..."

Aperto a mão da minha namorada por sob a mesa. Ela tem razão...

=====/====

Falamos sobre Nova York, Broadway, musica, minha família, Beth e muitas outras coisas. A tarde passa bem mais rápido do que eu esperava e quando me dou conta já são seis horas. Meus pais estão me esperando para o jantar...

Estamos em um canto perto da porta esperando pela Ann que encontrou uma amiga e está conversando. Percebo que Quinn esta me olhando.

"O que foi?" Pergunto encontrando seus olhos.

Ela sorri e me abraça, encostando seus lábios no meu ouvido. "Eu te amo sabia?" Sinto seus lábios no meu pescoço e me afasto um pouco para beijá-la direito. Não me importo que estejamos em publico, no shopping, no meio de um monte de estudantes. Provavelmente nenhum deles nos conhece realmente. Ela apóia uma mão nas minhas costas e a outra no meu rosto. Nos afastamos e ficamos sorrindo uma para a outra. Ela é tão linda... É muito fácil se perder no dourado dos olhos dela...

Somos interrompidas por alguém limpando a garganta. Esse alguém é Ann.

"Vamos?"

====/====

**N/A: Oh God! Furei com vocês ontem... Peço desculpas, não estava inspirada e não queria escrever algo ruim...**

**Esse capitulo devia incluir o Karofsy, mas iria ficar extenso de mais então ele vai ficar para amanha. Provavelmente de meio dia, mas não prometo nada. Se ele sair d meio dia, teremos mais um capitulo a noite (dia dos namorados parte I)**

**Comentários por favor!**

**Abraços e até amanhã!**


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A: uma palavra: TENSO**

** :)**

10 de fevereiro de 2011 - quinta-feira

"Então pessoal?" Mr. Schue entra na sala do coral batendo palmas como sempre. "Estão todos prontos para a apresentação sábado?"

Todos murmuram em concordância. De certa forma todo o clube está envolvido em todos os números, nem que seja balançando no fundo. Tenho certeza que vai ser ótimo. A escola certamente vai nos ver de uma forma diferente depois dessa performance. Quinn diz que eu sou otimista de mais, mas não concordo com ela. Nosso clube tem tudo para crescer com essa apresentação. Já consigo me imaginar cercada de estudantes pedindo autógrafos e admitindo o quanto estavam errados a nosso respeito...

"Com licença," levanto meu braço.

"Sim Rachel..." Mr. Schue me lança um olhar cansado.

"Nós estamos livres para vestirmos qualquer coisa?"

Ele arregala os olhos parecendo surpreso. "Essa é uma ótima pergunta..."

"Eu estava pensando em usarmos roupas diferentes, mas com cores combinando. Como quando fizemos os duelos entre meninos e meninas." Interrompo-o.

"É uma boa ideia Rachel..." Ele continua parecendo surpreso. Não gosto dessa expressão em seu rosto. "O que vocês acham?" Ele fala para o resto do clube.

Por um momento tenho certeza que eles vão desprezar minhas idéias, como sempre. Mas por incrível que parece todos concordam. Quinn pisca para mim e me lança um sorriso torto. Estamos sentadas em lugares opostos e eu realmente queria tocá-la agora...

"Como é dia dos namorados, acho que rosa e vermelho são cores que se encaixam." Comenta Mercedes.

"Decidido então?" o professor pergunta e ninguém discorda. "Alguém gostaria de falar alguma coisa ou usar esse espaço para ensaiar?" As pessoas começam a se dividir em seus respectivos grupos para dar o toque final em suas musicas. A minha já está perfeita obviamente.

Levanto-me e vou até onde Quinn está. Ela me puxa para o seu colo e beija minha bochecha. Sinto-me corar quando percebo que alguns de nossos companheiros de Glee estão olhando em nossa direção.

"Não vai ensaiar hoje?" Ela pergunta correndo seus dedos pela minha coxa.

Mr. Schue está olhando para nós com a boca aberta. Hesito por um segundo, gostaria de ver como todos iriam reagir se eu beijasse a minha namorada agora. Ponho a mão em seu rosto e me aproximo um pouco. Ela sorri, sei que não irá se opor ao beijo.

_Não._

Solto seu rosto e seguro seu pulso abruptamente, interrompendo os movimentos de sua mão contra minha pena. "O que deu em você hoje?" pergunto em voz baixa.

Ela da de ombros. Não consigo lembrar nenhum momento hoje em que não estivéssemos nos tocando de alguma forma. Não que isso seja ruim. Muito pelo contrario... É só que nossos colegas estão começando a notar e eu tenho um pouco de medo da reação deles. Mas por outro lado, não me importo com o que eles pensam. Isso m deixa confusa. Eu odeio me sentir confusa.

Eu sinto como se estivesse escondendo algo. Sei que concordamos em não anunciar o nosso relacionamento, mas ela disse que não iria esconder também. Então por que eu não posso beijá-la no intervalo entre as aulas? Sei que nos beijamos ontem no shopping, mas não é a mesma coisa. De certa forma, o que estamos fazendo parece certo e errado ao mesmo tempo. Aos meus olhos é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido, mas eu penso na reação das pessoas e não me parece mais tão maravilhoso. Mas mais uma vez, as pessoas que se danem. Sei que disse para ela que não queria nos expor, mas acho que mudei de ideia...

"Está tudo bem Rach?" pergunta ela, acariciando meu braço agora.

Faço que sim com a cabeça. "Só estou pensando..."

"Sobre o que?"

"Eu não quero mais esconder o nosso namoro."

"Nós não estamos escondendo..." Ela me aperta um pouquinho contra o seu corpo. Ela tem razão, a julgar pela posição em que estamos sentadas...

"Não estamos?" levanto de seu colo. Me sinto magoada, mas não sei exatamente o por que. Acho que uma parte de mim queria que ela tivesse me beijado e gritado para o mundo todo ouvir que nós estamos juntas.

"Rachel..." Ela estende o braço e tenta me segurar de novo. Só quero ficar sozinha... Me afasto e saio da sala. Sinto os olhos dos meus colegas perfurarem minha nuca. Pego o meu celular para ligar para o meu pai vir me buscar.

Estou digitando o numero quando sinto as primeiras gotas do liquido doce e gelado entrarem em contato com a minha face. Olho para a frente e prendo a respiração. É como se o mundo estivesse em _slow motion_. Karofsy tem um sorriso maníaco estampado na face vejo o liquido vermelho chegar cada vez mais perto até que sou totalmente atingida. A sensação de uma raspadinha é uma das piores possíveis, mas não consigo sentir nada. Normalmente agora estaria correndo até o banheiro o mais rápido possível para evitar que a mistura gelada escorresse para dentro das minhas roupas, porém tudo o que consigo fazer é seguir o jogador com os olhos. Sua risada cínica ecoando em meu cérebro.

"Por que você fez isso?" me vejo perguntando. Faz mais de dois meses que isso não acontece.

"Por que você é uma aberração!" As poucas pessoas que estavam no corredor formam um circulo a nossa volta. Dou um passo em sua direção e ele se afasta, me olhando com nojo como se eu tivesse alguma doença, mas sem perder aquele sorrisinho idiota. Tenho vontade de arrancá-lo com as unhas. "Fica longe de mim sapatão!"

"O que você disse?" pergunto, ainda em transe e me aproximando um pouco mais.

"Eu vi você no shopping ontem, beijando uma loira na frente de todo mundo. Seus pais devem estar orgulhosos de você por se tornar tão gay quanto eles." Diz ele se inclinando em minha direção.

Meus punhos estão cerrados em ódio. E a pior coisa possível acontece. Eu começo a chorar. Esse idiota não tem o direito de falar essas coisas. Quero revidar, mas sei que tudo o que eu disser vai se voltar contra mim. As pessoas ao nosso redor estão em silencio. Ouço passos as minhas costas, mas não me viro para ver quem chegou.

Olho para o chão tentando decidir o que fazer, será que é melhor simplesmente ir embora? Ouço Quinn chamar pelo meu nome.

BAM!

Karofsy é empurrado com força contra um armário.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo seu imbecil?"

"Eu só estou ensinando uma lição para essa perdedora." Ele se recupera do choque de ser atacado por uma líder de torcida. "Algum problema com isso?" Pergunta ele se inclinando sobre minha namorada.

Ela apóia as mãos nos quadris e levanta o queixo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Não se atreva a falar comigo dessa forma Karofsy!"

Ele ri. Ela pressiona o indicador contra seu peito. "Eu estou furiosa." Diz ela calmamente. "Primeiro você faz o Kurt ir embora e agora você vem mexer com a Rachel. Você deve ter muitos problemas quanto a sua sexualidade para ter que descontar sua frustração neles."

Ele encolhe um pouco, mas se recompõe rapidamente. "Não é minha culpa se eles..."

"Você é patético. Tão inseguro que precisa maltratar os outros para se sentir melhor consigo mesmo. Ridículo."

Posso ver que Mr. Shue e Sue Sylvester estão aqui, mas nenhum dos dois faz nada para intervir. Ele se encolhe de novo e por um momento realmente parece que ela ganhou a discussão. Mas então seus olhos brilham e ele sorri novamente.

"Era você!" Ele se endireita e aponta para ela.

Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Você é a loira do shopping! Eu sabia que era familiar..." Ele começa a rir cinicamente de novo e se aproxima cada vez mais da Quinn, que é obrigada a recuar. "Quinn Fabray é gay! Meu deus é tão obvio!" Ele continua avançando e ela agora está ao meu lado. "Vocês duas são namoradas? É isso?" Ele se volta para mim e sinto um cala frio. Quinn estende o braço na minha frente e me faz dar um passinho para trás.

"Pelo menos eu não nego a minha sexualidade Karofsky." Diz ela sem hesitar.

"Vocês ouviram isso?" Grita ele, olhando em volta. "Quinn Fabray, a capitã das lideres de torcida, acabou de dizer que é lesbica!" Ninguém reage. Ele olha em direção a Sylvester que parece levemente chocada. "O que você vai fazer sobre isso treinadora?" pergunta ele rindo e pondo a mão no ombro da minha namorada. Aquela mão nojenta.

Algo desperta em mim e eu aperto seu pulso com toda a minha força. "Não encosta nela!" Grito enquanto solto seu braço como se sua pele queimasse em contato com a minha.

Ele me olha com raiva e tenho certeza que ele vai me machucar. Fecho os olhos com força e nada acontece.

"Nem tente fazer isso." Finn está segurando aquele monstro pelas costas. Finalmente Schue e Sue resolvem fazer alguma coisa. A treinadora olha para nós e tenho a impressão de ter visto um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Eu vou garantir que você seja expulso dessa escola." Diz a treinadora praticamente cuspindo na cara dele. "Q!" Quinn estava segurando minha mão com firmeza, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Sim treinadora?"

"Eu esperava ter ouvido essa noticia de você." Ela cruza os braços. "Pelo menos agora não tem risco de engravidar de novo."

"Sue..." Will começa a falar.

"Levem ele para o Figgins." Responde ela fazendo um gesto com o pulso sem desviar os olhos de nós duas. "Vá ajudar a sua namorada a se limpar. Quero vocês na diretoria em dez minutos."

"Sim senhora."

====/====

"Acho que você precisa de um banho..." diz Quinn, olhando para algum ponto atrás da minha cabeça. A voz dela parece fria e distante.

"Quinn?" aperto sua mão na tentativa de atrair sua atenção. Ela não esboça reação e sinto a necessidade de me desculpar. A escola inteira ficara sabendo sobre nós amanha pela manha. Presumo que esse seja o motivo de seu distanciamento. "Desculpa... Eu não..."

Seus olhos encontram os meus e eu esqueço o que ia dizer. Ela afasta meus cabelos melecados dos olhos. "Você não imagina o que eu senti quando vi vocês no corredor." Seus olhos estão marejados. "Eu entrei em pânico Rachel. Você parecia tão pequena perto dele e..." Uma lagrima escorre por sua face. "... eu achei que ele fosse te machucar. Aquele filho da mãe."

"Quinn..."

"Se ele não for expulso dessa escola..."

"Quinn..." Coloco minha mão em sua face. "Desculpa por antes... Eu fui infantil e se eu não tivesse saído da sala nada disso teria acontecido. Foi tudo culpa minha..."

"Foi melhor assim. Agora todo mundo já sabe..." Mais lagrimas, minhas também agora. Ela pega um papel e começa a limpar meu rosto.

"Eu também senti medo. Quando ele encostou em você... Eu quis quebrar o braço dele. Mas minhas mãos não são tão fortes assim."

Ela ri e eu também. Ficamos em silencio enquanto ela continua a enxugar minha face.

"Eu só... Eu te amo tanto Rachel."

"Eu também te amo Quinn. Mais do que eu jamais imaginei que fosse possível."

Ela se inclina e cobre meus lábios com os seus. Sinto a ponta de sua língua em meu lábio inferior antes dela se afastar. "Cereja." Diz ela sorrindo. "Eu gosto..." ela me beija mais uma vez. "Você vai ter que trocar de roupa."

"Isso vai ser um problema..." Ela me lança um olhar questionador. "Já faz dois meses que não levava um banho de raspadinha, estou despreparada." Explico olhando para o chão.

"Eu vou arrumar toalhas e algo para você vestir..." Ela levanta meu queixo. "Acho melhor você entrar no banho."

Fico na ponta dos pés e a beijo uma ultima vez. "Não demora..."

====/====

Karofsky foi suspenso por tempo indeterminado até o conselho decidir se ele será ou não expulso. Saímos da sala do Figgins e eu estou usando as roupas extras da Quinn e o cabelo preso. As primeiras pessoas a nos confrontar são nossos colegas de Glee.

"Então... É verdade mesmo?" pergunta Sam com um olhar incrédulo. "Ela é o cara que você estava falando quando terminamos?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça e ele desvia o olhar, como se tentasse decidir se estava tudo bem ou não.

Mercedes e Brittany estão sorrindo para nós e Santana parece com raiva, mas eu sei que ela nos apóia totalmente.

"Isso é estranho..." diz Tina. Mike e Artie concordam com ela.

"Isso é tão sexy!" sorri Noah piscando para mim. "Se algum dia vocês..."

"Nem pense nisso Puckerman!" Lauren o puxa pelo braço e eles desaparecem em direçao ao estacionamento.

"_Isso_ é estranho." Comenta Quinn apontando para o casal improvável que acabara de se retirar. Concordo com ela.

"Então vocês estão mesmo juntas?" Pergunta Finn coçando a cabeça. Acho que é meio irônico o fato de suas duas ex-namoradas estarem juntas agora.

"Sim Finn..." respondo com um sorriso tímido.

Um silêncio incomodo cai sobre nós enquanto todos tentam assimilar as novidades.

"Cara! Eu não acredito nisso!" Diz Sam, ainda sem tirar os olhos da Quinn. "Você realmente tem certeza disso Quinn?"

"É claro que sim Sam!"

Ele respira fundo e esfrega o rosto com as mãos. "Bom... Eu disse que queria te ver feliz. Ela te faz feliz?"

Minha namorada sorri para mim. "Mais do que nunca."

"Se você algum dia mudar de ideia..."

"Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer Sam... Mas caso aconteça, você será o primeiro a saber."

"Bom... Acho que... Eu fico feliz por vocês." Diz ele tentando sorrir.

O resto do clube parece concordar com ele. Sei que eles vão estranhar no começo, mas tenho certeza que eles vão acabar se acostumando. Respondemos algumas perguntas do tipo 'há quanto tempo?' e 'isso não é uma piada?', mas fora isso, a aceitação deles não foi tão ruim.

Estávamos indo em direção ao carro quando Artie pergunta, "Vocês vão ficar por ai se beijando como um casal normal?"

Quinn sorri para ele e me beija profundamente. Sorrio contra seus lábios. "Nós somos um casal normal."

**N/A: Não sei se consegui descrever a cena da melhor forma possível, sabe quando você tem as imagens na sua cabeça, mas não consegue expressa-las devidamente?**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Por favor comentem!**

**Até o proximo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A: Esse capitulo deveria vir depois do Valentine's Day (o próximo e a principio ante-penultimo), mas acabei pegando o embalo do Karofsy e resolvi encerrar os conflitos antes...**

** Temos um convidado especial no capitulo de hoje... :)**

11 de fevereiro de 2011 – sexta-feira

**Quinn's POV**

"Independente do que aconteça, nada vai mudar o jeito como me sinto. Entendeu?" Levanto o rosto de Rachel e encontro seus olhos. Ela concorda com a cabeça. Estamos prestes a passar pelas portas do McKinley pela primeira vez como um casal de verdade. Atravessar o estacionamento de mãos dadas já atraiu alguns olhares, mas até agora não houve nenhuma reação exagerada.

Me inclino e deixo meus lábios deslizarem sobre os seus. "Pronta?"

Ela me lança um olhar confiante, endireita a cabeça e entrelaça nossos dedos. Trocamos um sorriso e seguimos em frente.

Não sei exatamente o que estava esperando, mas definitivamente, o que recebemos não chegou nem perto das minhas expectativas. Tinha imaginado grupos de estudantes apontando para nós com horror, pais tirando seus filhos da escola, professores nos tratando com nojo, mas nada disso aconteceu. (Acho que Rachel não tem sido uma boa influencia para mim no quesito criar drama.)

Os estudantes nos observavam em silencio e quando achavam que estávamos distraídas, começavam a cochichar. Recebemos algumas piadas de mau gosto, principalmente dos atletas, mas junto com as piadas também recebemos olhares simpáticos de algumas pessoas. Os professores agiram com indiferença e o Glee Club tentava agir normalmente, nem sempre com sucesso.

O horário do almoço foi particularmente cômico. Quando cheguei ao refeitório, Rachel estava sentada em uma mesa redonda conversando com Mercedes. Junto com elas estavam Mike, Tina e Puck que riam sobre alguma coisa. Rachel sorriu no instante que me viu chegar, me sentei ao seu lado e em questão de segundos suas mãos já estavam em meu pescoço, me puxando para perto e seus lábios estavam nos meus. Demorei um pouco para me recuperar da surpresa antes de retribuir o beijo. As vezes parece que minha namorada perde o filtro, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas esse tipo de beijo nem sempre é bem visto em publico, principalmente por sermos duas meninas...

Afasto-me um pouco e ela se movimenta junto comigo instintivamente, mantendo nossos lábios conectados por um momento a mais. "Oi..." diz ela, encostando sua testa na minha.

"Oi" respondo sorrindo para ela.

Começo a rir quando volto meu olhar para o resto da mesa. Mercedes esta tapando os olhos com uma mão e espiando por uma fresta com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, Tina está totalmente vermelha e boquiaberta, consigo ver comida dentro da sua boca. Os olhos de Mike estão tão arregalados que parecem prestes a saltar das orbitas e Puck... Bem, Puckerman parece prestes a ter um orgasmo.

"Meu Deus! Isso é muito mais do que eu estava esperando!" ele sorri torto e pisca para nós. "Se algum dia vocês..."

"Nem pense em completar essa frase!" diz Lauren, sentando ao seu lado. Por incrível que pareça, ele realmente não fala mais nada e isso me faz rir ainda mais.

"Acho que vocês quebraram meu namorado..." comenta Tina, ainda corada e abanando a mão em frente ao rosto do outro asiático.

Ele concorda com a cabeça, seus olhos ainda estão super abertos. "Elas me pegaram desprevenido..."

"Da próxima vez que a gente for se beijar eu aviso antes, assim você pode fechar os olhos para não se sentir desconfortável." Rachel aperta sua mão por sobre a mesa.

"Acho que é uma boa ideia..." Tina concorda. "Acho que vai demorar um pouco para podermos nos acostumar com... vocês duas... se... err... beijando..."

A mesa fica silenciosa por um momento. Rachel está sorrindo e bebendo uma raspadinha de cereja, minha favorita. A observo por mais alguns segundos antes de resolver quebrar o silencio.

"Mike?" chamo sem tirar os olhos da minha namorada.

"Humm?" questiona ele, com a boca cheia.

"Fecha os olhos."

====/====

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Estamos saído da sala de coral e indo até o estacionamento.

"Eu tenho que levar minha mãe e minha irmã para o aeroporto..." pesco a chave do carro na minha bolsa. "Quer me acompanhar?" Pisco para ela. "Podemos ir jantar depois..."

Recebo um super sorriso em resposta.

"Então vamos logo, o vôo delas é as 7 e 30, mas demora pelo menos uma hora e meia para chegar ao aeroporto se tiver movimento."

====/====

São 7 horas e estamos na zona de embarque.

"Tem certeza que você fica bem sozinha Quinnie?"

"Sim mãe..." Digo pela quinta vez. "Já fiquei sozinha antes..." Queria falar sobre a época em que fui expulsa de casa grávida, mas não me pareceu apropriado. Não foi culpa dela afinal...

"Tchau irmãzinha, até mais Rach!" Ann abana para nós de onde está parada, perto do portal. "Mãe! A gente já devia estar lá dentro agora... Quinn já é bem grandinha, ela sabe se cuidar."

Minha mãe morde o lábio e me da um ultimo abraço. "Qualquer coisa os..."

"...telefones de emergência estão pendurados na geladeira... Eu vou ficar bem mãe."

"Eu vou cuidar bem dela Judy." Rachel engancha seu braço no meu.

"Eu sei que vai querida..." Ela abraça minha namorada. Imagino como seria se ela soubesse a verdade... "Obrigada." A ouço sussurrar.

"Tchau mãe!" Empurro-a de leve em direção a minha irmã.

Acenamos algumas vezes e as vemos desaparecer dentro da passarela que leva ao avião. Rachel desliza sua mão pelo meu braço.

"Para aonde vamos?"

"Tem hora para voltar?"

"Não, dês de que eu avise meus pais com antecedência posso fazer o que bem entender."

Chegamos ao estacionamento.

"Podemos ir para o Shopping jantar e assistir um filme numa das sessões mais tardes. O que você acha?"

"Parece ótimo." Ela fica na ponta dos pés e beija minha bochecha antes de entrar no carro.

====/====

O shopping não fica tão longe e acabamos optando por comer no Bread Styx. Estamos sentadas lado a lado numa das mesas externas da sorveteria. Minha mão desenha padrões em seu joelho enquanto ela me da uma colherada de sobremesa. É como se estivéssemos dentro de uma bolha de felicidade e nada pudesse nos atingir. Ela se inclina e beija o canto da minha boca. Algumas pessoas lançam olhares desaprovadores, mas já superei isso e Rachel também não parece se importar. Quero dizer, a vida é nossa e não deles e nós escolhemos ficar juntas...

Nos levantamos para pagar a conta quando vejo algo, ou melhor, alguém, que faz meu sangue gelar. Há quanto tempo será que ele está ali? O que será que ele viu? Meu cérebro está gritando comigo, me mandando sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas nossos olhos se encontram e eu simplesmente não tenho mais controle sobre meu corpo.

Rachel puxa minha mão e quando eu não me mexo ela se volta para mim.

"Quinn?" Consigo ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. Quero dizer que está tudo bem e ir embora, mas aqueles olhos azuis me mantêm presa, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Rachel aperta a minha mão, tenho certeza que ela entendeu o que está acontecendo.

Ele está se aproximando agora, sua boca se contorce em uma expressão de nojo. Uma mulher o acompanha, mas não a reconheço. A voz dele me atinge como estilhaços de vidro.

"O que você está fazendo com essa coisa?" Seus olhos passeiam entre mim e Rach, parando por um momento em nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Abro a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saem.

"Me desculpa, o que o senhor disse?" pergunta Rachel, sua voz está um pouco mais aguda do que o normal.

"Eu não falei com você. Fiz uma pergunta para a minha filha e eu gostaria que ela respondesse." Diz ele friamente.

Não respondo.

"A gravidez afetou a sua audição Quinn? Eu perguntei o que você pensa que está fazendo com essa coisa."

"Não fale assim dela. Ela tem nome, ela não é uma coisa, ela é minha namorada."

"O que você disse?" ele pergunta abruptamente.

"Ela me faz feliz, ela significa muito mais para mim do que o senhor jamais vai. Você não tem o direito de tratá-la dessa forma." Digo entre os dentes. Encontrar com o meu pai era a ultima coisa que eu precisava.

"Você é uma pecadora suja mesmo não é?" ele altera a voz.

"Que eu saiba, adultério é um pecado tão grande quanto homossexualismo." Aponta Rachel, olhando diretamente para a mulher a nossa frente. Essa deve ser a louca tatuada que fez minha mãe deixá-lo. Tenho que agradecê-la por isso. Ela parece chocada e coloca uma mão no braço do meu pai. "Russel..."

"Não se meta Clarisse," Ele se afasta da mulher e da um passo em direção a minha namorada. "E não me dirija à palavra sua pequena aberração. Eu sei quem você é, eu conheço seus pais. Eles são uma vergonha para a humanidade, você não poderia ser diferente, mas arrastar a minha filha para essa vida de..."

"Eu já disse para não falar assim com ela!" interrompo praticamente gritando.

Meu pai está com o rosto vermelho de raiva. "Eu nem acredito que você seja minha filha! Aonde eu errei?" pergunta ele levantando um punho no ar. "Uma gravidez só dura nove meses, mas isso? Você não é mais minha filha, sua lesbica nojenta!" ele abaixa o braço com violência e acerta o ar entre nós. Ele está tremendo agora. Não preciso olhar em volta para ver que todos estão nos observando.

"Eu sou gay e eu sou sua filha, nada vai mudar isso." Trago Rachel para perto em um abraço. "Eu faria qualquer coisa para esquecer que você é meu pai, mas..."

Ele me interrompe, citando algo que provavelmente vem da bíblia.

"_Se também um homem se deitar com outro homem, como se fosse mulher, ambos praticam coisa abominável, serão mortos, o seu sangue cairá sobre eles." _

"Com todo o respeito senhor Fabray, mas o senhor pode pegar o Levítico e enfiar no seu..." Coloco minha mão sobre a boca dela antes que ela complete a frase e piore ainda mais a situação.

"Citar a bíblia não vai mudar quem eu sou pai."

"_Com homem não se deitarás como se fosse mulher..."_ Começa ele novamente.

"Nós não precisamos ouvir isso!" Dou um passo para trás. "Eu sou gay. Ela e os pais são gays, critique o quanto quiser, mas isso não vai mudar o fato de que eles são pessoas melhores do que o senhor jamais será." Puxo Rachel comigo. "Vamos embora daqui."

====/====

"Me desculpa por isso..." quebro o silencio dentro do carro, já estamos quase chegando na casa dos Berry e nenhuma de nós se atreveu a falar ainda. Acabamos desistindo da ideia do cinema. Tudo o que eu quero é ir para casa e ficar sozinha...

"Não é culpa sua Quinn." Sua voz soa levemente distante. "Eu não consigo imaginar como é ser criada por um homem assim..."

Mais silencio. Meus dentes estão trincados. Não quero mais pensar sobre isso. Aquele homem não é mais meu pai. Ele morreu para mim no instante em que me expulsou de casa há um ano atrás. Estaciono e saio do carro. Esta garoando agora. Acompanho Rachel até a porta, sentindo as gotículas de água grudarem em minha pele.

Prendo uma mecha de cabeços castanhos úmidos atrás de sua orelha e a beijo profundamente, tentando depositar cada milímetro de sentimento nesse gesto. É lento e desesperado, ela enterra seus dedos em meu cabelo enquanto sua outra mão me trás mais para perto. "Eu te amo Rachel." Uno nossos lábio novamente. "Não se esqueça disso..."

"Quinn..." ela percebe as lagrimas em meu rosto.

"Acho melhor eu ir pra casa..."

"Você não quer dormir aqui? Não sei se é uma boa ideia você ficar sozinha hoje a noite..." Ela segura meu rosto.

"Eu acho que preciso ficar sozinha..."

Ela me abraça, seus lábios encontram meu pescoço.

"Que horas eu posso te pegar amanha?"

"Quando você quiser." Respondo beijando seus cabelos.

====/====

**N/A: espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não acho que tenha sido um dos meus melhores, mas tive a ideia para uma futurefic e não consegui me concentrar direito nessa...**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários até agora, eles significam muito pra mim...**

**Comentem por favor!**

**Até o próximo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A: Esse capitulo deveria ser bem maior, mas tive que dividi-lo em dois, o antes da festa e o durante/depois da festa. Iria publicar um capitulo único amanha, mas vou ter que ir para um casamento fora da cidade e só volto segunda de noite...**

**Bom, muito Faberry nesse capitulo...**

**Espero que vocês gostem! **

12 de fevereiro de 2011 – Valentine's Day!

Rachel's POV

Os últimos dois dias foram relativamente tensos. Primeiro Karofsky nos expondo daquela forma, não que eu tenha problemas com isso, mas foi realmente desnecessário. Bom, tenho certeza que ele será devidamente punido pelo que fez...

O que aconteceu ontem de certa forma faz o incidente de quinta parecer totalmente supérfluo. Eu definitivamente não estava reparada para a tempestade que é Russel Fabray... Que homem detestável! Só de lembrar da cara dele já sinto náuseas. É impossível acreditar que alguém como a Quinn seja filha de um ser como ele...

Agora acho que Quinn está me evitando. Liguei para ela antes do almoço e ela disse que já tinha planos. Liguei para sua casa às 3 da tarde e ninguém atendeu, o mesmo para o celular. Estou realmente preocupada...

São 4 e meia e eu estou tentando me decidir quanto ao que vestir para hoje à noite, estou em duvida entre dois vestidos. Se a Quinn estivesse aqui ela já teria decidido... Acho que vou tomar banho e depois tento ligar para ela de novo. Tenho que passar em sua casa mais tarde de qualquer forma... Hoje eu sou a motorista para variar. Oh, quase ia esquecendo...

"PAI!" Chamo do meu quarto. Espero alguns segundos e ouço passos apressados pelo corredor.

"Rachel! O que foi?" Meus dois pais entram no quarto.

" Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Sorrio inocentemente para eles. "Eu só queria saber se posso pegar o seu carro emprestado." Pergunto olhando para Phill.

"E você precisava gritar dessa forma Rach? Quase nos matou do coração!"

"Desculpa..."

"E por que não pode ser o meu carro?" Meu outro pai pergunta cruzando os braços.

"Eu não vou levar minha namorada para a festa de dia dos namorados em um Jeep embarrado..."

Os dois trocam um olhar, eles costumam fazer muito isso, conversar sem palavras.

"Que horas você vai e quando você volta?"

"Saio depois do banho e acho que só volto amanha..."

"Isso é novidade para mim..." Diz meu pai Arthur. "Onde a senhorita pretende passar a noite?" ele arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Quinn me convidou para dormir lá..."

"A mãe dela não está viajando?" Pergunta meu pai Phill.

"Sim, mas..."

"Acho que a nossa filha vai perder a v..."

"PAI!" Meu pai Arthur adora fazer comentários constrangedores, normalmente eles não me afetam mais, mas que tipo de pai fala abertamente sobre a virgindade da filha? Sério?

Ele começa a rir.

"O resto do Glee Club vai estar lá também..." digo na defensiva.

"Sei..."

"Você pode pegar o carro querida." Meu pai Phill intervém e empurra meu outro pai para fora do quarto. "Vamos deixar ela tomar banho agora..."

====/====

Vesti a primeira roupa que vi pela frente (ocasionalmente as roupas que uso para fazer meus exercícios matinais), peguei os vestidos, a chave do carro e sai. Nem me preocupei em secar o cabelo. Quinn ainda não está atendendo minhas ligações e essa expectativa está me deixando completamente maluca...

Quando paro o carro em frente à mansão Fabray e vejo que Quinn está entrando em casa, meu coração acelera de uma forma surreal. Estou aliviada que ela esteja bem, estou com raiva por que ela não me deu noticias e está bem, estou triste por ter sido deixada de lado. Saio do carro e me vejo em meio a um debate interno, ao mesmo tempo que quero jogar meus braços em volta dela e beijá-la, também quero chorar e até mesmo bater nela.

Nossos olhos se encontram e ela sorri, calando todas as vozes em minha cabeça. Corro em sua direção e a beijo com força, empurrando-a para dentro da casa. Cambaleamos em direção ao sofá e ela cai sentada desajeitadamente, caio em cima dela, um joelho de cada lado do seu quadril.

"Nunca mais faça isso..." murmuro ofegante, beijando seu ouvido.

"Não sei o que eu fiz, mas certamente vou fazer de novo se for para ser recebida dessa forma..." Ela também respira com dificuldade enquanto seus lábios exploram meu pescoço e suas mãos massageiam minhas coxas.

Enlaço meus dedos nos cabelos dourados e a afasto um pouco "Telefones existem para serem atendidos sabia?" A beijo de novo, ela solta um gemido quando nossas línguas se encontram no meio do caminho. O som faz o meu corpo tremer em expectativa, mudo o ângulo e aprofundo o beijo ainda mais, arrancando-lhe outro suspiro.

As mãos dela estão agora na bainha dos meus shorts, acariciando levemente a pele exposta. É tão bom... Quebro o beijo com uma ultima mordida em seu lábio inferior, deixando minha língua correr pelo lugar. Deslizo minhas mãos por de baixo de sua camisa, procuro os seus olhos e silenciosamente peço permissão para ir além. Ela sorri para mim e isso é todo o incentivo que eu preciso. Levanto o tecido branco lentamente, sentindo cada curva de seu corpo. Sua pele é impossivelmente branca e macia, descarto a blusa e me afasto para olhá-la enquanto me livro de minha própria camiseta.

Ela é tão linda... As pontas de meus dedos viajam por seu corpo, se demorando na parte superior dos seios, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. Beijo seu ombro, pescoço e mandíbula, adorando a sensação de proximidade, de pele contra pele.

Ela solta o gancho do meu sutiã e suas mãos hesitam por um segundo antes de deslizarem as alças do artefato por meus ombros, deixando a peça cair no chão ao nosso lado.

"Deus, você é linda Rachel." Seus olhos estão escurecidos e sua voz soa como um sussurro. Ela me puxa para perto e me beija com ferocidade, partindo meus lábios e os invadindo com sua língua sem pedir permissão.

Eu sei o que vai acontecer agora. Deus eu estou querendo isso já faz algum tempo. Minha mente está totalmente nublada, não consigo pensar. A única coisa que consigo fazer é sentir. A ponta de sua língua desce devagar o caminho do meu pescoço e encontra o meu seio. Ela estimula a pele hipersensível de meus mamilos. Isso só pode ser o céu, é a melhor sensação que já tive. Não tenho mais controle sobre os sons que saem da minha garganta e ela nem chegou à parte do meu corpo que está mais desesperada pelo seu toque.

Meus dedos agora lutam contra os botões do seu jeans e o telefone toca. Ignoramos o som e eu finalmente consigo abrir a calça. Ela levanta um pouco o quadril e eu puxo o tecido para baixo com certa dificuldade. O telefone continua tocando e ela hesita por um momento.

"Nem pense em atender Quinn." Murmuro contra o seu pescoço antes de sugar a pele. Ela me responde com mais um beijo e eu me perco nela novamente. Ela começa a abaixar o cós dos meus shorts... Nem acredito que isso esta acontecendo.

"Quinn? Filha se estiver em casa atenda ao telefone. Já é a quinta vez que eu ligo... Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A voz de Judy Fabray ressoa a nossa volta.

"Merda..." sussurra Quinn contra meus lábios. "Eu vou ter que..." Ela se inclina sobre mim e alcança o telefone. Seu rosto está vermelho e ela quase derruba o aparelho enquanto tenta apertar o botão de atender.

Saio de cima dela e me sento ao seu lado no sofá, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e respirando com dificuldade.

"Oi mãe..."

Ela olha para mim e morde o lábio.

"Sim, desculpa, o celular estava no silencioso... ... Eu fui almoçar na tia Doroty... ... Eu estava com... err... os fones de ouvido, por isso não ouvi o telefone tocar."

Levanto e ajunto meu sutiã, os olhos de Quinn estão grudados em mim enquanto fecho a peça de roupa. Ela lambe os lábios.

"Como? ... Ahh... ... Não precisa se preocupar mãe. Eu to bem!"

Visto a camiseta fico em pé a sua frente, prendendo meus cabelos atrás da orelha.

"Olha mãe... A Rachel acabou de chegar, eu te ligo amanha está bem? ... Eu também te amo. Tchau." Ela passa a mão pelos cabelos e fica em pé também, procurando por sua blusa e puxando o jeans para cima. "Quais são as chances de continuarmos de onde paramos?"

Arqueio as sobrancelhas. "Apesar de estar extremamente excitada, não acredito que seja uma boa ideia continuar agora. Esse telefonema meio que arruinou o momento..."

"Desculpa por isso..." Ela olha para o chão.

Me aproximo e pego a sua mão. "A gente vai ter muitas oportunidades para continuar com isso." A beijo de leve. "Nós temos que estar na escola em duas horas, acho que seria prudente de nossa parte se começássemos a trabalhar."

"Trabalhar?" ela me abraça e descansa o queixo em minha cabeça.

"Cabelo, maquiagem, você já decidiu o que vestir?"

"Mmmmm!" ela me aperta ainda mais contra si, enterrando o nariz em meus cabelos. "Já te falei o quanto odeio telefones?"

====/====

**N/A: Eu realmente gostaria de comentários sobre esse capitulo, ele é a minha primeira tentativa de esquentar um pouco as coisas (mesmo que não tenha sido sexo...) e eu queria saber se devo tentar mais vezes (quem sabe sexo de verdade da próxima ;) )**

**Bom, obrigada pelos comentários e todo o mais, vocês são demais...**

**Até segunda ou teça no maximo...**


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A: Capitulo mais musical que já existiu... aqui seguem as musicas caso alguém queira ouvir antes de ler :) **

**Valentine****, Songbird, Islands, Never Forget You, Mr. Brightside, Every Breath You Take, Every Little Thing She Does is Magic, Suddenly I See, Wonderwall, Accidentally in Love.**

**P.S: Quase 6 mil palavras xD**

** ====/====**

** Fim Rachel's POV**

**====/====**

Todos os Gleeks estavam alvoroçados atrás do palco armado no meio do ginásio. Todos menos uma, Rachel aparentemente havia desaparecido. Quinn, apesar de preocupada aproveitou a oportunidade para finalizar os detalhes da homenagem para a diva.

"Eu passei a maior parte da tarde em função disso. Vocês não sabem o quanto é difícil armar essa rede de proteção no teto de forma que não fique aparente..."

"Ei! Você só ficou olhando enquanto a gente fazia todo o trabalho!" Disse Puck brincalhão batendo seu ombro de leve no dela.

"Muito obrigada pela ajuda meninos..." Ela sorriu para Puck e Sam. "Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho pendurando, mas eu tive que me certificar que nenhuma evidencia ficasse visível e isso foi bem demorado..."

Mercedes concordou com a cabeça. "Aquelas coisas parecem não querer ficar no lugar."

"Bom, é uma rede. Redes têm furos. Eventualmente alguma coisa iria escapar..." Comenta Santana parecendo entediada.

"E onde está a Rachel afinal?" Pergunta Kurt sentando no banco que Quinn iria usar na primeira apresentação. "Normalmente ela estaria correndo de um lado para o outro gritando com todo mundo e corrigindo todas as imperfeições possíveis, mesmo que não tenham imperfeições..."

Quinn sentiu uma pontada de pânico. E se ela tivesse ido embora sem avisar ninguém? E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa?

"Ela disse que tinha esquecido algo, mas que voltava logo." Disse Tina olhando diretamente para a capitã das lideres de torcida e sorrindo um pouco. Quinn correu os dedos pela saia de seu vestido rosa, fingindo alisar o tecido já perfeitamente liso.

Os estudantes já estavam chegando e o barulho crescia a cada segundo. Vozes e risadas pareciam chamá-los para a festa, mas Mr. Schue deu ordens expressas para que eles continuassem nas coxias até o fim das apresentações.

"Então..." começa Artie, enquanto acaricia os cabelos de Brittany que esta sentada em seu colo. "... vocês vão nos falar o que tem na rede? Por que pela forma como está pendurada eu não creio que sejam balões ou nada parecido com isso."

"É... vocês ficam falando sobre essa coisa, mas ninguém diz o que é a coisa..." Fala Finn parando ao lado de Quinn para que ela ajeitasse sua gravata rosa brilhante.

A loira aperta o nó e da uma batidinha no peito do garoto alto. "Bom, essa coisa é só algo para lembrar Rachel de quem ela costumava ser, o que tem na..."

"Vocês estão falando de mim?"

Todos congelam e se viram lentamente para a direção de onde vem a voz. Rachel parecia totalmente adorável em seu vestido vermelho e branco, seu cabelo levemente bagunçado, os olhos brilhando e as mãos nas costas.

"Sim." Responde Kurt. "Estávamos nos perguntando onde a senhorita poderia ter ido..."

Ela sorri e caminha em direção a sua namorada. "Oh... Bom, é dia dos namorados..." Ela beija a bochecha da loira. "Quero dizer, não é tecnicamente dia dos namorados, considerando-se que esse seria oficialmente no dia 14, mas essa é uma festa de dia dos namorados e eu queria..." Ela para ao perceber que todos a olham com certa curiosidade. _Por que eu estou me explicando? _Pensa ela antes de tirar as mãos das costas e revelar uma única rosa vermelha com um bilhetinho dobrado e amarrado ao caule. "Pra você..." Ela entrega a flor para Quinn com um sorriso tímido. "Sei que não é muito, mas você não sabe o quanto é difícil achar uma floricultura aberta num sábado à noite..."

"É linda Rachel..." Quinn abraça a morena, sentindo lagrimas nos olhos ela se afasta e abre o bilhete.

_Além do amor..._

Rachel sente o ar ser sugado para fora de seus pulmões em um beijo inesperado. Elas se afastam com um selinho, a morena ri um pouquinho. "Feliz dia dos namorados Quinn..."

"Eu te amo." Quinn a abraça novamente e lhe beija mais uma vez. "Tanto..."

Will limpa a garganta. "Desculpem a interrupção meninas, mas está quase na hora de começar."

Eles podem ouvir o diretor fazendo seu discurso e agradecendo a todos antes de introduzir o glee club.

"Nervosa?" pergunta Rachel apertando a mão de sua namorada.

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça. Ela já havia cantado na frente de muito mais gente, mas ver todo o corpo estudantil do McKinley a olhando com expectativa era o suficiente para gerar alguns calafrios.

"Não fique, sua voz é linda..." ela ajeita uma mecha de cabelos loiros. "Você é linda... Eu estou ansiosa para te ouvir cantar..." Elas sobem as escadas para o palco. "Eu vou tentar ficar o mais perto possível de você, vou estar em cima do palco também..." Rachel faz pequenos círculos com o seu polegar nas costas da mão da loira.

"... e agora com vocês, o Glee Club!" Anuncia Figgins batendo palmas junto com os estudantes.

"Eu vou estar cantando pra você." Sussurra Quinn, sorrindo para a diva antes de se dirigir ao banquinho, seguida por Brittany e Santana que iriam fazer o coro. O ginásio agora está silencioso, todos os olhos voltados para as três garotas no centro do palco. Quinn cruza as pernas e foca seu olhar na pequena morena que sorri em sua direção, no canto esquerdo perto das escadas.

_Love, _começa ela, quebrando o silencio, acompanhada em seguida pela banda.

_It's a special Day_

_ We should celebrate_

_ And appreciate_

_That you and me found something pretty neat…_

Talvez fosse toda a emoção de estar cantando para Rachel, ou talvez fosse o fato de que pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela estava cantando algo que realmente sentia, mas sua voz nunca soou melhor.

Ela começa o refrão e o resto do clube começa a acompanhá-la com uma coreografia, enquanto alguns casais se formam na pista de dança.

_But it's a good excuse to put our Love to use_

_ Baby I know what to do, Baby I…_

_ I'll love you, I'll love you, I'll love you…_

Olhos cor de mel encontram olhos de chocolate e ela sorri antes de continuar.

_Love, I don't need those things_

_ I don't need no ring_

_ I don't need anything_

_ But you with me, cause in your company_

_ I feel happy Oh so happy and complete…_

Quinn tem todo o McKinley hipnotizado, os olhos de William Schuester brilham em orgulho e até mesmo Sue Sylvester está sorrindo. São poucas as pessoas que não estão dançando agora. Ela se levanta e passa um braço pela cintura de Brittany e outro na da Santana. As três cantam o refrão juntas agora, sorrindo enquanto os outros dançam em volta delas.

Ela caminha em direção a Rachel enquanto canta a ultima estrofe.

_So won't you be my honey bee_

_ Giving sweet kisses all the time_

_ Be mine, be my valentine…_

Elas entrelaçam os dedos e se perdem uma na outra, sem nem ao menos perceber os aplausos que preenchiam o espaço, só despertando quando os acordes de Songbird começam a tocar. Mike e Tina fizeram um bom trabalho em transformar essa musica em um dueto. Ainda é um pouco estranho ouvir Mike cantar, mas ele está se saindo muito bem.

Rachel observa Quinn dançar com Finn, ela não sente ciúmes, não existem motivos para isso. A morena presta atenção na letra enquanto se deixa rodopiar pelo professor que também está fazendo parte das apresentações.

_Give her all the Love she gives to me_

_ Talk of better days that have yet to come_

_ Never felt this love from anyone_

_ She's not anyone, she's not anyone…_

A diva sorri ao pensar no quanto essa musica consegue expressar quase que perfeitamente o que ela está sentindo. _Definitivamente, ela não é qualquer uma... _

====/====

Os próximos a se apresentarem eram Puck e Lauren. Existia uma grande expectativa quanto ao que eles fariam. Lauren não quis deixar ninguém ouvi-la cantar, então ninguém sabia que musica eles iriam apresentar, também não tinham planejado nenhum tipo de coreografia. Todos se espalharam pelo palco e olharam para o casal inusitado, esperando o momento certo para começar a balançar no fundo.

Naturalmente Rachel e Quinn estavam lado a lado, junto com Mercedes e Sam.

"Estou muito curiosa para ouvir a voz da Lauren." Comenta Rachel.

"Eu acho que só ouvi ela falar, tipo, umas duas vezes..." Concorda Sam.

As primeiras notas de Islands ressoam pelo ginásio.

"Eu amo essa musica!" diz Quinn apertando um pouco a mão da sua namorada.

... e a tão esperada voz se revela.

Todos param o que estavam fazendo para ouvir e olhar. Puck tem um sorrisinho nos lábios enquanto fica sentado ao lado de Lauren que esta em pé.

_I don't have to leave anymore_

_What I have is right here_

"Ela só pode estar dublando!" Exclama Rachel em voz baixa, boquiaberta.

_Spend my nights and days before_

"Quem diria…" diz Mercedes, sua expressão combinando com a de Rachel.

_Searching the world for what's right here_

Quinn e Sam trocam um olhar surpreso, com direito a sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ouvem-se muitos Ohhhhs e Uaus vindo de todos os lugares.

Passado o choque inicial, os membros do Glee começam a se movimentar, formando um circulo em volta do casal e se dividindo para dançar. Quinn segura Rachel pela cintura trazendo-a para perto, encostando sua face contra a da morena, guiando as duas no ritmo da musica.

Puck começa a parte masculina da musica, se levantando e dando a mão para Lauren.

_See what I've done_

_That bridge is on fire_

_Back to where I've been_

_I'm froze by desire_

_No need to leave_

Rachel gira Quinn em seus braços e a puxa para perto novamente, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço. A loira pressiona os lábios contra o ouvido da morena e canta junto com a musica.

"_I am yours now (Eu sou sua agora)_

_So now I don't ever have to leave (Então eu nunca mais vou ter que partir)"_

Rachel sorri e vira o rosto para encontrar os lábios de Quinn com os seus, não se importando com a audiência a sua frente, deslizando sua mão pelo pescoço da loira para mante-la no lugar.

_I've been found out_

_So now I'll never explore…_

_So now I'll never explore._

Elas se afastam e sorriem uma para a outra em meio a um turbilhão de aplausos que acompanha o final da apresentação.

====/====

Santana estava nervosa. Isso era extremamente desconfortável, ela era Santana Lopez pelo amor de Deus! Ela nunca ficava nervosa! Bom... aparentemente quando se tratava de Brittany ela ficava sim...

"Olha S! É a nossa vez!" Britt bate palmas e a empurra para a frente do palco. Elas já haviam ensaiado isso milhões de vezes, mas agora parecia tão mais real. Cantar essa musica com ela significava que as coisas estavam definitivamente acabadas. Não que jamais houvesse ocorrido algo entre elas, seu relacionamento poderia ser descrito como amigas com benefícios. _E que benefícios... _Pensou Santana, sentindo-se corar. Ela estava corando! _Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? _

Ela não sabia exatamente como definir o que sentia pela loira, elas eram amigas dês de sempre, mas ela e Quinn também eram e as coisas nunca passaram de amizade com Q... Não era exatamente amor, ela amava Brittany, mas era um tipo de sentimento que ainda a assustava muito e... Bom, complicado. Era complicado.

A banda começou a tocar e ela seguiu a deixa.

_Whatcha drinkin'?_

_Rum or Wiskey?_

_Now won'tcha have a_

_Double with me_

Se elas algum dia tiveram alguma chance de ficar juntas realmente, isso era passado agora. Brittany estava com Artie e ela parecia realmente feliz, Santana nunca poderia tirar isso dela, seria cruel de mais (até mesmo para ela).

S - _I'm sorry I'm a little late_

B- _I got your message by the way_

S – _I'm calling in sick today_

B - _So let's go out for old time's sake_

Essa musica era como se fosse um lembrete de tudo o que elas passaram juntas e uma reafirmação de que elas nunca iriam esquecer uma a outra. Independente do que acontecesse daqui para frente.

Elas cantam o refrão juntas.

_I'll never forget you_

_They said we'll never make it _

_My sweet joy_

_Always remember me…_

Se aproximando cada vez mais uma da outra, cada vez mais do centro do palco.

S – _I'm sorry I'm a little late_

_You know the stripes on a tiger are hard to change_

_I know this _

_Words feel like an empty stage_

B – _I wouldn't change a thing _

_So glad you're back again_

Definitivamente Santana não estava em seu normal, Brittany constatou isso quando viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas da latina. Ela queria interromper a apresentação e abraçar sua amiga, mas até mesmo ela sabia que não era uma boa ideia então ela acabou optando por estender sua mão para a morena, esperando que ela entendesse o gesto.

Santana aceitou a oferta e entrelaçou seus dedos com os da loira, sorrindo agora e pensando no quanto era idiota por estar chorando em um momento como esse. Ela podia ver o olhar de preocupação que Quinn lançava de seu lugar entre Artie e Lauren.

_I'll never forget you_

_Although at times we couldn't shake it_

_You're my joy_

_Always remember me_

_Don't you know that you're my joy?_

_Always remember me_

Elas se abraçam ao final.

"Eu nunca vou te esquecer B." Santana está chorando novamente.

"Eu nunca vou deixar você me esquecer S."

====/====

Finn e Mr. Schue originalmente iriam fazer um dueto, mas Artie estava sozinho e acabou se voluntariando para formar um trio. A musica que eles iriam tocar não falava exatamente sobre amor, mas sim sobre traição. Considerando-se a vida amorosa deles dois no passado... Bom, podemos dizer que a escolha fazia sentido. Artie estava feliz com Brittany, mas o que aconteceu no verão entre Mike e Tina de certa forma ainda doía. A coreografia dessa musica só pedia três pessoas e tudo o que elas tinham que fazer era ilustrar o que a musica falava na hora que Finn havia estipulado.

Rachel, Puck e Quinn se posicionaram ao lado e um pouco para trás do trio enquanto Artie cantava a primeira parte.

_I'm coming out of my Cage _

_And I've been doing just fine_

Era totalmente irônico e um tanto desconfortável para Quinn e Rachel estarem no palco encenando uma cena de traição com Puck. Trazia lembranças desagradáveis, principalmente para a loira.

Mr. Schue procura Emma no meio da multidão de estudantes.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sic_

_And it's all in my head_

Finn continua, apontando para as meninas e Puckerman ao seu lado, dando a deixa para eles se movimentarem de acordo com a letra.

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

A proxima parte é do Artie.

_And I Just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

Os três se juntam no refrão, suas vozes transbordando sentimento.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

O modo como Finn olha para as meninas enquanto canta faz com que elas sintam uma pontada de culpa. Rachel se pergunta como seria se dois de seus ex namorados acabassem ficando juntos. Devia ser muito difícil para o garoto alto ver ela e Quinn tão apaixonadas uma pela outra. Quando a musica acaba ela comenta isso com Quinn e a loira franze o cenho.

"Eu acho que a traição deve ter sido pior. Nenhuma de nós estava ligada a ele quando começamos a ficar juntas."

"Eu sei Quinn, eu só acho estranho... Talvez ele ainda esteja cheio de ressentimento pelo que fizemos com ele. Talvez ele nunca seja capaz de nos perdoar..." Rachel, sempre dramática.

Finn aparece ao lado delas e levanta o braço para que elas batam na sua mão. "Vocês foram ótimas!" Diz ele antes de ir cumprimentar Puck.

Quinn levanta uma sobrancelha e sorri para Rachel. "Acho que Finn não é do tipo que guarda ressentimentos..." comenta ela, enquanto observa Finn e Puck conversando animadamente.

====/===

"Essa musica sempre me assustou um pouco..."

"Por que?" Quinn prende uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha da morena. Elas só subiriam ao palco quando Sam começasse a cantar.

Rachel levantou o dedo em um sinal para que Quinn ouvisse a letra e cantou baixinho junto com Mercedes.

"_Every move you make (_cada movimento seu_)_

_Every step you take (_cada passo seu_)_

_I'll be watching you (_Eu estarei te observando_)_

Parece um perseguidor cantando_…"_

Quinn ri e abraça Rachel por trás, virando-a em direção ao show. "Eu nunca tinha pensado dessa forma... Na verdade, essa é uma das minhas musicas favoritas..."

"Hummm... Eu prefiro a que o Sam vai cantar, mas a ideia deles de fazer um mash up com as duas foi bem interessante." Rachel treme ao sentir lábios percorrendo seu pescoço.

"É, acho que essas musicas realmente combinam..." A loira murmura contra o ouvido da cantora. Rachel começa a se virar para um beijo quando a voz de Sam chega até elas, forçando-as a entrar no palco.

_Every little thing she does is Magic_

_Everything she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on…_

====/====

"Muitas coisas aconteceram nas ultimas duas semanas, coisas que tenho certeza, irão mudar minha vida para sempre." Rachel queria ter dito isso para Quinn pessoalmente antes de começar a cantar, mas no segundo em que o dueto do Sam e da Mercedes acabou, ela foi empurrada para o centro do palco pelo Mr. Schue que lhe entregou um microfone. "Bom, essa musica resume bem tudo o que eu tenho sentido ultimamente, além de que se encaixa perfeitamente no tema amor e dia dos namorados." Ela encontra os olhos de Quinn no topo da escada e sorri, falando diretamente para ela agora. "O amor pode se manifestar das formas mais estranhas e inesperadas. O amor acontece por acaso. Eu me apaixonei sem querer e não poderia estar mais feliz..." ela faz um sinal com a cabeça para que a banda comece a tocar. "Essa é para você..."

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love_

A plateia começa a bater palmas no ritmo da musica e algumas pessoas cantam junto.

_How much longer __will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

Rachel caminha até as escadas e pega a mão de Quinn, puxando-a para o palco.

_Come on come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on come on_

_The world will follow after_

Os outros gleeks seguem as duas, dançando em volta delas desordenadamente.

_Come on Come on_

_Move a little closer_

Rachel gira a loira em seus braços, se afastando e puxando-a para perto logo em seguida_._

_Come on come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in looove_

Todo o glee club se junta a ela na próxima parte, pulando de um lado para o outro e se dando as mãos.

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

_I'm in love, I'm in Love…_

_Accidentally_

Quinn não consegue deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a voz de Rachel cantando aquelas palavras, elas continuam de mãos dadas.

_Come on come on_

_Spin a Little tighter_

A loira faz a diva rodopiar.

_Come on come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love…_

A banda para de tocar e a escola inteira aplaude quando Rachel pronuncia as três ultimas palavras olhando diretamente para os olhos castanho claros a sua frente.

_I'm in Love..._

_====/====_

"Muito obrigado pessoal!" Fala Will Shuester no microfone, enquanto seus alunos recebem os aplausos. "Agora, para finalizar as apresentações, temos um numero surpresa para vocês."

"Como assim para finalizar? Do que ele está falando?" pergunta Rachel olhando em volta e vendo seus colegas formarem um grupo ao redor do professor. Quinn se inclina sobre ela, depositando um beijinho em seus lábios antes de se afastar também. "Quinn?" Ela arregala os olhos e segura o pulso de Kurt que estava passando por ela. "Kurt? O que está acontecendo? Por que ninguém me falou sobre isso?"

Ele ri e solta seu braço do aperto dela. "Será que você ainda não percebeu bobinha?" Ela não responde e ele revira os olhos. "É um numero especial para você!"

"Oh..." Ela olha para seus colegas novamente.

"O nosso clube é composto por doze membros oficiais, mas sempre existe alguém que se destaca mais do que os outros, alguém que nos inspira a continuar quando estamos desanimados." Mr. Schue faz uma pausa e olha para Rachel. "Nós não temos dado a nossa estrela o valor que ela merece... Essa é uma pequena homenagem para lembrá-la do quanto ela é importante para nós."

Puck começa a tocar o violão e caminha em direção a Rachel, circulando-a enquanto canta.

_**Backbeat, the word is on the street**_

_**That the fire in your heart is out**_

Os outros meninos se aproximam e suas vozes se misturam.

_**I'm sure you've heard it all before**_

_**But you never really had a doubt…**_

Ela esta em estado de choque. Nunca em mil anos ela teria imaginado uma homenagem assim, exceto pelo seu funeral, mas essa vez não conta realmente, por que ela não estaria viva para ver...

_**There are many things that I **_

_**Would like to say to you**_

_**But I don't know how…**_

A musica para por alguns segundos antes de ser substituída por uma batida bem mais animada. As meninas passam a frente dos meninos e a voz de Quinn substitui a de Puck.

_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

Ela segura o rosto da morena com uma mão enquanto a outra segura o microfone.

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

Ela se afasta e Kurt continua

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

Agora Mercedes

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

Brittany e Santana terminam essa parte da musica e iniciam o refrão, seguidas pelo resto das meninas.

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

_This is what I Wanna be_

_Suddenly…_

Os meninos se juntam ao coro.

_**Because maybe**_

_Why the hell this means so much to me_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me**_

_Suddenly I see_

_**And after all**_

_This is what I wanna be_

_**You're my wonderwall**_

E justamente quando Rachel achou que não poderia ser mais perfeito, a primeira estrela dourada caiu do céu, ou melhor, de uma rede presa ao teto do ginásio. Em algum lugar, ventiladores foram ligados, fazendo a chuva de estrelas circular pelos estudantes enquanto o glee club finalizava a sua apresentação. A atmosfera era definitivamente mágica e pela primeira vez Rachel entendeu o real significado da frase 'fazer parte de algo especial te torna especial'.

Seus companheiros vieram em sua direção e a engolfaram em um grande abraço coletivo. Ela pensou que o apropriado seria chorar de emoção perante tamanha demonstração de carinho, mas ela estava feliz demais para isso. Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era sorrir e retribuir os abraços com um entusiasmo característico de Rachel Berry.

Quinn havia ficado por ultimo e observava sua namorada com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela estava feliz que tudo tivesse corrido perfeitamente como o planejado. Quando finalmente chegou a sua vez de cumprimentar a diva, ela foi recebida com o beijo mais sincero de todos.

"Eu te amo..." Rachel a beija de novo. "Obrigada..."

Ela sorri e aperta o corpo da morena contra o seu. "O credito por isso não é só meu..."

"Eu sei, mas dês de que você entrou na minha vida tantas coisas boas tem acontecido. Eu só senti a necessidade de te agradecer por... Bem, por existir..."

Quinn a beija na bochecha. "Acho que eu deveria te agradecer então. Muito obrigada por aceitar a verdadeira Quinn. Muito obrigada por me salvar de mim mesma e perdoar todas as coisas horríveis que eu já fiz com você..."

"Shhh..." Rachel a interrompe e descansa a cabeça contra o seu peito. "Vamos pra casa?"

====/====

Todo o Clube foi para a casa de Quinn e eles começaram uma festa particular. Os meninos pediram pizza e as meninas comida chinesa, eles sentaram em volta da piscina, conversaram, brincaram e Puck trouxe o violão.

A noite estava quente e agradável e em algum momento por volta da uma da manha, Finn resolveu que seria uma boa ideia nadar. Ele tirou a camisa e se jogou na água, espirrando gotas em todo mundo. O resto do clube não demorou muito para imitá-lo.

"Você não vai entrar?" pergunta Quinn, apoiando os braços na beirada e sentindo o vestido grudar contra seu corpo.

"Eu não quero arruinar minha roupa..." Rachel alisa o tecido vermelho. "Além do mais, a água parece realmente gelada."

"A água está ótima!" Grita Puck do outro lado da piscina.

"Vamos Rach! Você pode tirar o vestido..." A loira estende o braço e pega o tornozelo da diva.

"E ficar só de calcinha e sutiã? Na frente de todo mundo?"

"Vai ser como ficar de biquíni... S e B..."

"Eu não sou Santana e nem a Brittany... Acho que vou ficar fazendo companhia pro Artie." Nisso Mike pula dentro da água segurando Artie no colo. Quinn sorri.

"Seu eu tirar o meu vestido você entra?"

Rachel arregalou os olhos. O resto do pessoal estava distraído e ela realmente queria entrar na água também. Ela suspira e revira os olhos para Quinn antes de se render e abrir o zíper lateral de sua roupa, deixando-a escorrer para o chão e dando um passo para fora do montinho vermelho e branco.

Quinn se afasta da beira e deixa Rachel entrar na água devagar, observando seu corpo submergir. Ela umedece os lábios. "Oi..."

"Olá..." Rachel se aproxima sorrindo. Quinn se inclina para beijá-la, mas é impedida por duas mãos em seus ombros. "Você tem que tirar o vestido primeiro..." Ela se abaixa um pouquinho e suas mãos começam a levantar o tecido, desgrudando-o das coxas da loira.

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinha sabia?" Murmura a lider de torcida.

A cantora para o que estava fazendo. "Você quer que eu pare?" pergunta ela com um olhar inocente, deixando seus dedos roçarem pelo quadril da outra.

Quinn faz que não com a cabeça.

"Eu achei que não..." Ela continua a subir lentamente. A loira levanta os braços e em um movimento rápido, Rachel deposita a peça de roupa na escada. "Bem melhor." Diz ela pressionando seu corpo contra o de Quinn e ficando na ponta dos pés para conectar seus lábios. Ela suspira quando sente as mãos da líder de torcida vagarem por seu corpo. O beijo é incrivelmente lento e vai se aprofundando cada vez mais a cada segundo. Elas se afastam para respirar, mas não perdem o contato em nenhum momento. Rachel dava leves mordidinhas por seu pescoço antes de retornar aos lábios quando sentiram um jato de água gelada explodir contra suas cabeças.

Elas se afastaram abruptamente e olharam em volta para encontrar os outros membros do glee club rindo e Santana segurando uma mangueira.

"Santana!" Gritou Quinn.

"O que?"

====/====

**N/A: Oie! Odeio ficar tanto tempo sem postar... me sinto tão estranha...**

**Esse capitulo foi escrito em tempo recorde e eu não revisei então perdoem eventuais erros de português.**

**Ainda não me decidi se farei mais um ou dois capítulos, vocês saberão disso amanha :) **

**Tenho a ideia para escrever uma outra fic (future fic) e queria saber se vocês gostariam se eu continuasse a escrever.**

**Comentem por favor!**

**Abraços e até mais**


	29. Chapter 29

**N/A: Hello everybody!**

** Primeiro de tudo, me desculpem por ontem, cheguei muito tarde do trabalho e não tinha energias para escrever nada...**

** É a minha primeira vez escrevendo esse tipo de coisa, então não sei se vai ficar bom... Esse é o penúltimo capitulo, espero que vocês gostem e comentem.**

13 de fevereiro de 2011 – domingo

Rachel foi a primeira a acordar, seu corpo estava tão acostumado a levantar cedo que mesmo quando ia dormir tarde ela não passava muito das nove. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e ela começou a situar-se no espaço aonde se encontrava. A primeira coisa que ela viu foi o extravagante sistema de iluminação da residência dos Fabray. A luz estava apagada, mas o lustre era cheio de cristais que brilhavam com a luz que vinha da janela e o reflexo a fez desviar os olhos para baixo, encontrando um mar de cabelos loiros.

Ela sorri. Quinn estava usando seu peito como travesseiro enquanto seus braços a seguravam firmemente. Rachel também constatou que suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Ela sincroniza sua respiração com a da loira e começa a pegar no sono novamente.

...

Quinn acorda sentindo dedos correrem por seus cabelos. Definitivamente a melhor forma de acordar. Ela se aconchega a Rachel sem abrir os olhos em uma tentativa de prolongar a sensação.

"Bom dia..." Fala a morena em voz baixa, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da loira.

"Mmmmm" Ela se espreguiça e levanta o rosto para encontrar um par de olhos cor de chocolate sorrindo para ela. "Eu não quero levantar agora..."

"Eu nunca disse para você se levantar." Responde Rachel se inclinando um pouco para permitir que seus lábios se encontrassem e puxando a líder de torcida para cima em um abraço.

"CRASH" o som de coisas quebrando vem da cozinha, fazendo Quinn se sentar rapidamente. As meninas trocam um olhar assustado.

"O que foi isso?"

Quinn levanta e começa a contornar o sofá. "Veio da cozinha..." Ela caminha com cuidado para não pisar em ninguém, já que todo o glee club esta dormindo no chão da sua casa. Rachel a segue de perto, segurando a sua mão. Elas param perto da porta ao escutarem um som que parece com choro.

"Brittany?"

A loira mais alta se vira para olhar para elas sorrindo.

"Você se machucou? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Quinn da um passo a frente para inspecionar sua amiga. Ela logo descobre que o que parecia choro era na realidade uma risada.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha um gato Q!"

Quinn franze a testa. "Eu também não..." Ela segue o olhar da loira mais alta e vê um gato branco em meio a uma bagunça de terra e cacos do que antes foi um vaso de cerâmica.

"Posso ficar com ele então?" Os olhos azuis brilham em sua direção.

"Na realidade, esse gato é da vizinha. Ele invade a casa de vez em quando..."

"Ohh. Ele é tão fofo..." Rachel fica de cócoras e acaricia as orelhas do bichinho. "Ele tem nome?"

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Nunca gostei muito de gatos..." Ela pega uma vassoura e começa a varrer a sujeira enquanto as outras duas meninas ficavam brincando com o bichinho. Quinn revira os olhos. "O que você estava fazendo na cozinha B?"

"Oh, eu..." Ela para e pensa por um momento. "... eu não lembro..." Responde dando de ombros.

Quando termina de recolher os cacos, Quinn pega o gato dos braços de sua namorada. "Eu vou devolver ele."

"Ahh..."

"Desculpa Britt, mas a vizinha deve estar preocupada." Dizendo isso ela sai da casa pela porta dos fundos, deixando as outras duas meninas sozinhas.

"Acho que a gente podia preparar um café da manha/almoço e acordar o pessoal..." Comenta Rachel passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Cozinhar me deixa confusa..."

====/====

Depois do almoço, os gleeks começaram a deixar a casa aos poucos, até que as únicas que sobraram foram Rachel e Quinn.

"O que você quer fazer agora?" Pergunta a loira assim que Kurt e Mercedes passam pela porta.

Rachel caminha em sua direção e entrelaça seus braços no pescoço dela. "Primeiro, acho que vou colocar uma roupa apresentável." Elas ainda estavam de pijama, a morena usava uma camiseta preta que ia até os joelhos e Quinn shorts de ginástica e uma regata branca. "Depois eu vou ter que devolver o carro dos meus pais..."

"Você não vai passar o dia comigo?" Quinn descansa suas mãos no quadril da garota mais baixa.

"Bom, você pode me seguir até em casa, eu deixo o carro e depois a gente vê o que faz. O que você acha?"

"Hummm... Eu tinha outras coisas em mente, mas podemos começar por ai..." Ela da um sorriso conspiratório.

"E eu posso saber que coisas são essas?"

"Você vai descobrir logo, logo..." Ela beija a testa de sua namorada antes de se afastar. "Acho que vou tomar um banho, se você quiser usar o banheiro aqui de baixo..."

"Sim... acho que vou fazer isso."

====/====

"Por favooooor?" Rachel olhava para seu pai com olhos de cachorrinho.

"Você não acha que uma noite já é o suficiente? E amanha é dia de semana!"

"Mas pai..."

"Eu prometo que a gente não vai dormir tarde Sr Berry. E eu vou trazê-la para casa amanha assim que a aula acabar."

"Me chame de Arthur, sim?" Diz ele, seus olhos desgrudando de sua filha e se focando na loira sentada ao seu lado. "Eu tenho certeza que vocês seriam responsáveis e não faltariam a aula ou nada nesse sentido, mas como pai, eu não posso abrir esse tipo de concessão todas as vezes."

"Por favor pai..." Os olhos dela brilham como se ela estivesse a beira das lagrimas.

Arthur suspira e revira os olhos. "Não me olhe assim filha!" Ela pega a mão de Quinn e faz um beicinho. "Ahhh! Isso não é justo! Você sabe que eu não consigo dizer não quando você faz essa cara..."

Quinn sorria em divertimento. "Isso significa que ela pode passar a noite lá em casa de novo?"

Ele aperta a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o indicador antes de concordar com a cabeça. A expressão no rosto de Rachel muda totalmente e ela pula em cima de seu pai, abraçando-o com força.

"Obrigada! Você é o melhor pai do mundo!"

"Sim... Eu sou mesmo o melhor pai que já existiu." Ele sorri e retribui o abraço. "Só... Juízo vocês duas, está bem?"

Elas fazem que sim e Rachel corre para o quarto para preparar uma bolsa com as coisas que vai precisar. Quinn agradece Arthur uma ultima vez antes de seguir a diva.

"Por um momento eu achei que ele não fosse deixar..." Comenta ela se escorando na porta enquanto a morena arruma suas coisas.

"Ele nunca consegue dizer não para mim. Sorte nossa que meu outro pai está fazendo compras. Ele não teria concordado tão facilmente."

"Então? O que você vai querer fazer hoje?"

"Qualquer coisa, dês de que seja com você..."

"Cinema? Ainda estamos com isso pendente dês de sexta..."

Rachel fecha o zíper da mochila e caminha até a porta. "Claro. Depois podemos jantar e..."

"E?" A loira arqueia uma sobrancelha.

Rachel se sente corar. "Dormir?"

"Parece um bom plano..." Quinn segura a porta aberta para a morena passar.

====/====

Todo o tempo durante o cinema e o jantar elas mal conseguiram se manter afastadas. Havia uma necessidade enorme pelo toque uma da outra. Elas se sentaram no fundo do cinema e nenhuma delas saberia responder absolutamente nada sobre o filme. E no restaurante, elas sentaram lado a lado e mantiveram suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

Elas estavam no carro agora e Rachel mal podia esperar o momento em que elas chegassem a casa. Quinn estava falando sobre o tio que sua mãe e irmã haviam ido visitar, mas a morena não estava realmente ouvindo, perdida demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela estava realmente ansiosa para dar o próximo passo com Quinn, mesmo que elas só estivessem juntas há algumas semanas, ela nunca havia sentido tanta necessidade de estar próxima a alguém antes. Ela já havia lido sobre sexo e sabia como as coisas funcionavam, mas a teoria e a pratica são coisas totalmente diferentes, ela tinha medo de fazer algo errado e também de sentir dor, afinal seria a sua primeira vez. Apesar de saber que Quinn seria gentil e compreensiva, ela não conseguia relaxar.

"Rachel?" Depois da terceira tentativa falha de conseguir a atenção de sua namorada, Quinn desviou os olhos da estrada para olhá-la. "Rachel?" Ela tirou uma das mãos do volante e encontrou a mão da morena, apertando de leve.

"Hmm?" Rachel pisca algumas vezes, como se estivesse saindo de um transe. "Desculpa, você falou alguma coisa?"

Quinn estacionou em frente a mansão Fabray e se virou para encontrar os olhos de chocolate com os seus. "Está tudo bem Rach?"

"Sim..."

"Eu estou te chamando há algum tempo, mas você parecia perdida em outro planeta..."

"Desculpa, eu só estava... pensando..."

"Sobre o que?"

"Nada..." diz ela corando levemente. "Vamos entrar?"

Quinn concorda com a cabeça, ainda parecendo preocupada.

Elas entram e sobem para o quarto. São só nove horas, mas Rachel abre a bolsa e tira um pijama e escova de dentes. Quinn a imita e em 20 minutos as duas estão em baixo das cobertas. Elas ficam paradas olhando para o teto por alguns instantes, as duas querendo fazer alguma coisa, iniciar algo, mas nenhuma delas encontra coragem para fazer. Isso é relativamente estranho, considerando-se o quanto elas estiveram perto de fazer sexo ontem de tarde.

Rachel respira fundo e decide tomar a iniciativa. Ela vira de lado e passa um braço ao redor do corpo da loira, beijando sua bochecha, mandíbula e mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha. "Tem algo que eu realmente gostaria de fazer agora." Sussurra ela. Quinn vira o rosto devagar, sentindo os lábios de Rachel roçarem sua face até encontrarem os seus próprios. Ela mergulha seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos, trazendo a morena mais para perto.

Elas trocam beijos delicados, sem pressa, aproveitando o tempo para explorar. Rachel se move para cima de Quinn, ficando de joelhos e segurando o rosto da loira com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra mantém seu equilíbrio. Seus olhos se encontram. "Eu te amo." Fala a morena antes de se mover e depositar um beijo bem mais intenso nos lábios de Quinn. A líder de torcida parte seus lábios, permitindo acesso e respondendo o beijo com igual paixão.

Rachel continua sua exploração, deslizando sua língua pelo pescoço da loira e lhe arrancando suspiros, pressionando beijos suaves e nem tão suaves assim nos pontos certos. Ela encontra a gola da camisola e se afasta um pouco. Quinn entende o que está acontecendo, ela sente a mesma coisa em relação a camiseta que Rachel esta usando. Suas mãos se movem lentamente, levantando a bainha e deslizando o tecido para longe da pele, sentindo os arrepios que o contato provoca na morena. Rachel abaixa a cabeça, permitindo que Quinn retire a peça de roupa indesejada.

A loira morde o lábio para controlar um gemido quando percebe que a morena não estava usando sutiã. Rachel se abaixa novamente, afastando as cobertas e correndo seus dedos pelas coxas da líder de torcida. Essa área é surpreendentemente macia e ela sente a necessidade de saber qual seria a sensação de seus lábios e língua sobre e esse ponto e qual seria a reação da loira a esses avanços, _mas antes, a camisola vai ter que sair_. Pensa ela puxando o tecido para cima com cuidado, esperando que Quinn levante o quadril para que ela consiga terminar o trabalho.

As mãos da morena se demoram na curva de seu quadril, sentindo o tecido da calcinha azul clara contra seus dedos. Uma vez livre do pijama, Quinn se afasta da cama para abrir o sutiã. Rachel sorri para ela e umedece os lábios antes de estender uma mão para acariciar um seio. "Você é linda Quinn..."A loira arqueia o corpo quando Rachel cobre seu mamilo com a boca, deixando-o intumescido quase que instantaneamente.

Quinn se apóia nos cotovelos. "Eu quero tocar você..." Ela se projeta para frente, ficando agora por cima da morena e beijando-a com força, adorando a sensação de suas línguas se movendo em sincronia. Rachel entrelaçou seus dedos nas mechas loiras, impedindo Quinn de se afastar e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. O ar em volta delas estava carregado de desejo. A loira se afasta com dificuldade, puxando o lábio inferior de Rachel junto consigo. "Eu preciso provar você..." As palavras eram ditas em sussurros que faziam todo o corpo da morena tremer em expectativa.

Quinn ataca seu pescoço, provando cada milímetro de pele entre a mandíbula e os seios, beijando, mordendo e sugando, de uma forma não violenta, mas que transbordava urgência. Ela estimulou os mamilos com leves círculos de sua língua e se afastou para observar sua namorada. Rachel sorriu para ela, incentivando-a a continuar.

Foi exatamente isso que ela fez, seus lábios desceram o caminho até a barra dos shorts da morena. Rachel levantou um pouco o quadril, permitindo que Quinn tirasse sua roupa. O short e a calcinha foram jogados no chão sem cerimônia alguma e a língua da loira agora vagava pela parte interna da coxa da morena, depositando beijos ocasionais.

Quinn cobriu o corpo de Rachel com o seu, beijando-a mais uma vez nos lábios enquanto sua mão direita achava o caminho entre as duas, ela deixou dois dedos deslizarem pelo lugar mais sensível da morena, arrancando um som profundo de sua garganta. A loira sentiu-se corar ao constatar a umidade e sabendo que ela própria não estava muito diferente.

"Rachel você está tão..."

Rachel une seus lábios novamente e engancha seus polegares no tecido azul claro da única peça de roupa que as separava, movendo a calcinha da loira para baixo sem pedir permissão.

Seus corpos estão agora totalmente grudados. Rachel consegue sentir o calor que irradia do centro de Quinn. A mão da loira continua parada naquele lugar e isso faz com que a cantora mova seu quadril para frente, involuntariamente implorando por contato. Sua própria mão desce de encontro a de Quinn, incentivando a loira a se mover antes de descer um pouco mais para explorar a fonte de calor entre as coxas da líder de torcida.

Elas se beijam novamente, de uma forma excruciantemente lenta dessa vez. Seus olhos se encontram quando o beijo é quebrado. "Eu quero você Quinn." Os olhos da loira escurecem ainda mais ao ouvir isso. Ela encontra o clitóris de Rachel e pressiona levemente, prestando atenção as reações da morena. Rachel prende a respiração e move seu quadril novamente. Quinn começa a desenhar pequenos círculos em volta do clitóris, não conseguindo conter os próprios gemidos quando a cantora começa a fazer o mesmo com ela.

"Isso é tão bom Rach..."

"Sim..." Os dedos da loira descem um pouco e provocam a entrada da morena, ela hesita por um momento, lembrando que Rachel ainda é virgem, ela levanta os olhos para o rosto de sua namorada que morde o lábio e faz que sim com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Quinn penetra um dedo muito devagar, sentindo o himem no meio do caminho e rompendo-o da forma mais delicada possível.

O grito da morena ecoa pelo quarto e Quinn se sente culpada por estar causando-lhe dor. Ela para de se mexer e espera enquanto Rachel se acostuma com a sensação, depositando beijos suaves pelo pescoço da diva e murmurando palavras doces em seu ouvido. Depois de alguns instantes, Rachel move seus dedos para a entrada da loira, penetrando-a com dois de uma vez, não encontrando resistência nenhuma e sorrindo ao ouvir o som de aprovação que Quinn libera.

Elas começam a se mover novamente, estabelecendo um ritmo lento e firme.

"Mais..." Pede Rachel contra seu ouvido. Quinn quase teve um orgasmo, ela inseriu um segundo dedo em Rachel, sentido a morena ajustar-se a ela antes de curvar os dedos, atingindo um ponto que fez a cantora arquear-se contra ela.

A diva tentou fazer o mesmo, atingindo o seu ponto G depois de três tentativas e a reação da loira foi surpreendente.

"Mmmmmmmm. Rachel! Mais rápido." Ela fez o que foi pedido, sentindo ondas de prazer invadirem seu corpo. Elas agora se moviam freneticamente, não se preocupando em conter a intensidade de seus gemidos, chegando cada vez mais perto do clímax.

Rachel estava totalmente perdida em sensações, o corpo de Quinn contra o seu, a língua dela contra a sua, os dedos de Quinn dentro dela, Quinn em seus dedos, seios contra seios, o barulho de pele contra pele e umidade. Tudo isso foi demais para ela e seu orgasmo atingiu padrões inacreditáveis, fazendo-a cravar as unhas da mão livre no ombro da loira e gritar o seu nome.

Quinn veio logo depois, sentindo o corpo de Rachel tremer sob o seu e deixando-se levar pelas ondas do seu próprio orgasmo.

Ela encontrou forças para sair de cima da morena e envolve-la em um abraço.

Nenhuma das duas tinha energia para se mover, então elas ficaram quietas, agarrando-se a sensação de proximidade. Rachel puxou um lençol por sobre elas e se aconchegou ao corpo nu da loira, beijando seu ombro.

"Eu te amo Rach..."

"Eu também te amo Quinn..."

E elas pegaram no sono, seus corpos pressionados o mais perto possível e suas respirações sincronizadas, como se elas fossem uma só pessoa e nada mais importasse.

====/====

**N/A: Então... O que acharam?**

**Comentem por favor!**

**P.S: Erika: eu amo The XX! *-* :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**N/A: Olá! Quero agradecer a todos que leram e a todos que comentaram, não estava esperando tanto... Vocês são o máximo! Serio... :)**

**Sou péssima com finais. Talvez por que no fundo eu não acredite que eles existam, mas isso não faz diferença. Esse é o ultimo capitulo, mas não é o fim, retrata acontecimentos da quarta seguinte que consistem em um breve momento Faberry e na reação de Judy Fabray. Peço desculpas adiantadas caso alguém se sinta desapontado. Prometo melhorar na minha próxima fic, que estréia segunda.**

**Bom, de qualquer forma, aí vai...**

16 de fevereiro de 2011 – quarta feira

Como em todas as quartas-feiras dês de que o ensino médio começou, o despertador de Quinn disparou as cinco da manha, anunciando que o treino matinal das lideres de torcida começaria em exatamente duas horas. A loira levanta a mão direita e procura cegamente pelo aparelho em cima da mesa de cabeceira, derrubando-o no chão.

Ela abre os olhos e se movimenta a fim de alcançar a fonte do barulho e desligá-la o quanto antes.

"Mmmmmm." Rachel murmura em desaprovação quando ela se afasta.

Quinn finalmente alcança o despertador e o silencia, voltando rapidamente a sua posição original na cama, envolvendo todo o seu corpo ao da morena e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço. As ultimas noites haviam sido fantásticas. De alguma forma misteriosa para ela, Rachel havia conseguido convencer Phill e Arthur Berry que Quinn não poderia ficar sozinha em casa a noite.

Depois de alguns minutos em silencio, Rachel vira o corpo de forma a encarar sua namorada. "Você realmente tem que ir?"

Quinn respira fundo, ela já havia matado o treino na segunda e as conseqüências disso não foram nem um pouco agradáveis. Por mais que ela soubesse que seu lugar na equipe estaria garantido, ela não queria atiçar a ira de Sue Sylvester.

Ela baixa os olhos em direção aos da garota em seus braços "Eu queria ficar, mas..."

"Por favor..." Rachel leva sua mão a face da loira, acariciando-a com o polegar e corroendo sua resistência.

Quinn sabe que já perdeu essa discussão, não existem chances de que ela vá dizer não para Rachel. Não quando elas estão deitadas tão próximas que ela consegue ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos contra o próprio peito.

"Hummm... É uma decisão muito difícil..." Ela abaixa o rosto para capturar os lábios de Rachel com os seus. "Mais duas horas na cama com a minha namorada ou duas horas de treino exaustivo ao som do mega-fone de Sue Sylvester..."

Rachel sorri e aperta Quinn contra si, fechando os olhos enquanto a loira acaricia seus cabelos.

====/====

"Acho... que... tomar banho..." Disse Quinn, tentando recobrar um pouco de sua sanidade, o que era relativamente difícil considerando-se que os beijos de Rachel entorpeciam seus sentidos.

"Sim..." Responde a morena, rolando por cima da líder de torcida e a beijando profundamente antes de sair da cama e caminhar em direção ao banheiro, sem se preocupar em cobrir o corpo. Seus olhos encontram os da loira e ela sorri, parando na porta. "Você não vem?"

Quinn se apóia nos cotovelos e observa sua namorada desaparecer dentro do banheiro, ela só se levanta quando ouve o som de água sendo ligada. Já são sete e meia e ela sabe que a ideia de tomar banho com Rachel, apesar de maravilhosa, não é das melhores. Elas certamente vão chegar atrasadas para a aula, de novo...

_Dane-se _pensou ela antes de se juntar a Rachel sob o chuveiro.

"Você demorou..." Comenta a cantora ao sentir braços envolvendo seu corpo por trás e dentes roçarem seu ombro.

"Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia..." murmura Quinn, sentindo a água escorrer entre seus corpos e adorando a sensação. "Nós vamos perder literatura de novo..."

Rachel se vira em seus braços, "Então por que você está aqui?"

A loira pensa por um momento. Ela apóia a mão na base das costas da diva e a trás mais para perto, sugando levemente a pele de seu pescoço e pressionando seus lábios contra sua orelha. "Quem se importa com literatura?"

====/====

Enquanto isso, um carro alugado fazia seu caminho do aeroporto até a casa dos Fabray, transportando quatro pessoas. Judy estava animada com a ideia de surpreender sua filha, eles haviam pego um vôo mais cedo e chego de Boston as 7 da manha. Ela não esperava encontrar o carro de Quinn estacionado na entrada de casa quando chegou, mas pensou que isso era uma coisa boa, ela não teria que esperar até o fim da tarde para revelar sua surpresa.

Ela e Ann carregaram as malas para cima e indicaram o quarto de hospedes para os dois convidados. Passando pelo quarto de Quinn ela pode ouvir o som de água correndo e resolveu esperar, começando a desempacotar suas coisas.

Rachel e Quinn estavam tão distraídas uma com a outra que não ouviram a movimentação da casa e não se preocuparam com tempo e muito menos evitaram fazer barulho.

Quinze minutos e três sons suspeitos depois, Judy resolveu entrar no quarto e ver o que estava acontecendo, afinal já era oito e meia e ela tinha certeza que Quinn iria se atrasar. A primeira coisa que ela constata ao entrar no quarto é a cama revirada e as roupas jogadas no chão. Ela começa a ajuntar as coisas enquanto chama. "Quinnie?" Ela recolhe um sutiã preto do chão, tentando lembrar de ter comprado algo assim para sua filha. "Chegamos!"

Quinn congela no meio de um beijo, arregalando os olhos e se afastando um pouco de sua namorada.

"V-você também ouviu isso?" pergunta Rachel imitando a expressão chocada.

A loira faz que sim com a cabeça e coloca seu indicador sobre os lábios da cantora, pedindo silencio. Uma batida na porta. "Merda..." murmura Quinn, sentindo-se corar e desligando a água, não se afastando de Rachel. "O que ela está fazendo aqui? O vôo dela era só as quatro..."

"O que a gente faz?" pergunta a morena apertando o braço da líder de torcida. "A porta está trancada?"

Quinn abre ainda mais os olhos e prende a respiração quando ouve a porta se abrir com um leve rangido. "Filha? Está tudo bem?" A loira sentiu a necessidade de esconder o corpo de Rachel atrás do seu, mesmo que as cortinas do chuveiro não fossem transparentes.

"Sim mãe, eu já estou saindo..." ela consegue dizer de uma forma estranha.

"Você já tomou café?"

Quinn limpa a garganta em desconforto. "Não..."

"Vou preparar alguma coisa. Não demore, está bem?" com isso ela fecha a porta e a loira sente seus joelhos fraquejarem.

Rachel envolve sua cintura com o braço para lhe dar algum suporte. "Meu Deus Quinn! O que a gente faz?" Sua voz levemente aguda por causa do pânico.

"Eu não sei." Ela fica parada em choque. Como ela iria explicar para sua mãe que Rachel estava na casa, no banheiro, em baixo do chuveiro com ela? _E agora?_

A morena, vendo que sua namorada não iria se mexer tão cedo, pega uma toalha e começa a secá-las. "Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas talvez seja uma boa ideia contar para ela sobre nós agora... Não consigo imaginar outra saída para a nossa situação."

Quinn engole com dificuldade. Contar para sua mãe que estava namorando uma garota era uma coisa, ver sua mãe descobrir que ela não só estava namorando uma menina, mas também obviamente tendo relações sexuais com essa menina era outra totalmente diferente. Mas Rachel tinha razão, elas não tinham saída.

"Quinn?" Perguntou a cantora, passando a toalha pelas costas da loira e puxando-a para perto. Seus olhos se encontram por um segundo e Quinn levanta a mão, deixando seus dedos deslizarem pela face de Rachel, parando em seu queixo e levantando seu rosto para cima, depositando um beijo delicado em seus lábios, e se concentrando na sensação de seus corpos pressionados um contra o outro.

"Eu te amo Rach."

"Então vamos deixar a sua mãe saber disso..." Responde ela, entrelaçando seus dedos e puxando a líder de torcida para fora do banheiro.

====/====

"Ali está ela..." Começa Judy sorrindo para a escada antes de perceber a presença de uma outra pessoa segurando a mão de sua filha. "... Rachel. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Quinn abre a boca para responder quando vê as outras três pessoas paradas no meio da sala. Rachel tem que apertar sua mão para trazê-la de volta a realidade. "Tio Joseph? Richard?"

O homem ruivo sorri para ela e caminha em sua direção com os braços abertos. "Quinnie! Surpresa!" A loira se deixa abraçar, sentindo-se como se estivesse em meio a um pesadelo, ou pelo menos um sonho muito bizarro.

Rachel se apóia no corrimão e observa a interação familiar, ignorando os olhos de Judy que continuam fixos nela.

"Vejo que você não estava sozinha, não vai nos apresentar a sua amiga?" pergunta Joseph, sorrindo para a morena. _Definitivamente vamos perder mais do que só literatura... _Pensa ela, terminando de descer os degraus e estendendo a mão para ele.

"Rachel Berry, eu e Quinn somos..."

"Mãe, precisamos conversar." Interrompe Quinn.

O garoto chamado Richard arqueia uma sobrancelha enquanto seus olhos viajam pelo corpo de Rachel. Ann suspira e massageia as têmporas levemente. "Eu sugiro que você se sente mãe..." diz ela, indicando o sofá.

"O que está acontecendo?" pergunta a loira mais velha antes de sentar aonde sua filha havia indicado. Joseph e Richard a imitam e Quinn pega duas cadeiras na cozinha, uma para ela e uma para sua namorada.

====/====

Silencio.

Essa foi a resposta à grande revelação. Quinn e Rachel trocaram um olhar preocupado. Ann estava mastigando o próprio lábio e os outros três estavam aparentemente sem palavras. Judy manteve seus olhos bem abertos sem piscar e sem conseguir se focar em nenhuma das duas meninas. Há alguns dias atrás ela havia recebido um telefonema enfurecido de Russel lhe contando exatamente a mesma coisa que ela havia acabado de ouvir. Ela se recusou a acreditar e voltou toda a sua atenção para conhecer Boston e aproveitar a companhia de seu irmão e sobrinho.

Seus olhos caíram sobre as mãos entrelaçadas de Rachel e sua filha e ela finalmente falou. "Você sabe que a nossa religião condena o que vocês estão fazendo..." Sua voz era baixa e incerta. Quinn piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

"Não mãe. A religião não condena nada. Quem condena são as pessoas. Tudo o que eu lhe peço é que você não seja uma delas."

"Onde eu errei com você Quinnie?" pergunta ela, no exato instante em que as lagrimas resolvem transbordar.

Quinn sente seu peito queimar e não consegue controlar um soluço. Ela estava esperando essa reação, mas isso não amenizava em nada a dor. "Mãe..."

"Judy." Quatro pares de olhos se voltam para Joseph que parecia ter superado o choque inicial. Ele corre as mãos pelas costas de sua irmã. "Você não errou em absolutamente nada."

Judy levantou os olhos e secou seu rosto com as costas da mão.

"Quinn é uma menina maravilhosa..." Ele sorri um pouquinho. "Ela ser gay não muda esse fato."

"Eu sei disso." Responde ela. Seus olhos finalmente encontrando os de Quinn. "Mas... Eu só... Eu não estava preparada para receber essa noticia agora..."

"Eu acho que a gente nunca está preparado para receber uma noticia como essa Judith."

Novamente silencio.

"Eu sei que é demais pedir que a senhora aceite o nosso relacionamento com tanta facilidade, nem eu e nem Quinn esperamos por isso." Começa Rachel, acariciando os cabelos loiros de sua namorada. "Mas entenda que o que sentimos uma pela outra é real e verdadeiro. Eu amo a sua filha como jamais amei ninguém antes."

Judy respira fundo. "Eu... Eu sei disso R-rachel..." diz ela entre soluços. "Eu realmente quero entender, eu quero aceitar. Eu queria poder dizer que está tudo bem e que eu apoio totalmente o relacionamento de vocês, mas eu não consigo."

O choro de Quinn se intensifica e Rachel tem que usar todas as suas forças para não deixar suas próprias lagrimas aflorarem.

"Eu só não quero que você sofra Quinnie. E esse caminho vai gerar muito sofrimento para você." Quinn concorda com a cabeça, sem condições de falar. Ela queria dizer que o sofrimento seria perder a morena que estava ao seu lado. "Eu não vou proibir que vocês se vejam e nem que você venha aqui em casa Rachel. Eu realmente gosto de você e acho que vou acabar me acostumando com a ideia eventualmente." Ela suspira e arrisca um sorriso em direção a sua filha mais nova.

Quinn esta mordendo o lábio e tentando se controlar, sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Rachel. Seus olhos viajam, indo de um lado a outro da sala, analisando a expressão das pessoas. Ann agora sorria para ela, como se quisesse dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, mas que fala é Judy.

"Eu te amo minha filha. Eu não vou deixar que meus próprios preconceitos influenciem na sua felicidade novamente. Eu já errei demais com você..." Ela levanta para ficar de joelhos em frente as duas meninas, secando as lagrimas de sua filha com as costas da mão. "Se a sua felicidade está com outra mulher..." Ela pausa por um momento, refletindo sobre a melhor forma de se expressar. "... eu nunca vou te abandonar Quinn, nunca mais, não importa o que aconteça." Ela abraça a loira a sua frente e começa a chorar novamente. "E eu não estou desapontada com as suas escolhas, eu não as entendo, mas qualquer um poderia ver o quanto Rachel te faz feliz." Ela se afasta e segura o rosto de Quinn com as duas mãos. "E isso é tudo o que eu mais quero para minhas duas filhas. Que vocês encontrem na vida essa felicidade que eu nunca tive ao lado do seu pai."

Quinn puxa sua mãe para cima e fica em pé, abraçando-a novamente com toda a força. Rachel fica em pé também e finalmente se deixa levar pelo momento, permitindo que as lagrimas escorram por sua face. Ann se levanta e se junta ao abraço, dando um beijo na bochecha de sua irmã. Quando as três Fabrays se afastam, Quinn se volta para seu tio e primo que continuam parados no mesmo lugar.

"Desculpem por isso. Não era para ter sido dessa forma, mas eu fico feliz que vocês estejam aqui..." Joseph sorri para ela.

"Oh, minha querida, eu estou muito orgulhoso de você..."

Ela lhe lança um olhar confuso. "Por que?"

"Por que se eu tivesse sido criado pelo seu pai, eu nunca teria tido coragem de fazer o que você fez. Provavelmente eu viveria infeliz para sempre. É muito difícil ser você mesmo..."

Ela sorri e o abraça rapidamente. "Eu senti saudades..."

"Eu também." Ele beija seus cabelos. "Agora, se vocês não se importarem, eu vou descansar um pouco, o vôo e o desgaste emocional me deixaram exausto." Ele pega Judy pelo braço e a leva para o quarto. Era obvio que a exaustão era só uma desculpa para poder conversar com sua irmã sobre o que havia acontecido, mas Quinn ficou grata por isso. Sua mãe realmente precisaria de tempo e de todo o suporte que conseguisse encontrar.

"Acho que eu vou subir e desempacotar minhas coisas agora..." Diz Ann caminhando em direção as escadas. "Eu também estou muito orgulhosa de você irmãzinha... E bem vinda a família Rach!" Ela sorri e desaparece no andar de cima.

Rachel caminha até Quinn e a beija de leve nos lábios. "Eu te amo."

Quinn sorri e relaxa no abraço que está recebendo.

"Eu acho que estou sobrando aqui..." fala Richard, fazendo as duas se voltarem para ele. "A propósito prima, sua namorada é muito..."

"Eu não terminaria essa frase se fosse você." Interrompe Quinn, fazendo o garoto se encolher um pouco e se apressar em direção a cozinha.

Rachel não consegue deixar de sorrir. Ela fica na ponta dos pés e vira o rosto de Quinn para si mais uma vez, trazendo-a para um beijo profundo e apaixonado que diz tudo o que as duas precisavam ouvir. O que iria acontecer dali para frente? Elas não sabiam, a única certeza era que estariam juntas...

**FIM :)**

**====/====**

** N/A: Então? Espero que vocês tenham gostado ****e que comentem!**

** Não pretendo escrever mais dessa fic, mas se vocês quiserem um epilogo e me disserem o que querem ver no epilogo eu posso fazer :)**

** Muito obrigada por terem lido, minha próxima fic estréia segunda de noite, o nome dela vai ser O Convite. Espero que vocês leiam ela também...**

** Bom, acho que era isso... **

** Até segunda! o/**


End file.
